BMFM Entropy
by MayaPatch
Summary: n crossover nato da un sogno della mia mente malata. I Biker Mice si ercano in Giappone con Charley, chiamata da una vecchia amica di college, Hikari. Arrivati lì ci sono tre marziane, sorelle, e Hikari svela un segreto tenuto nascosto per anni!
1. Chapter 1

Questa è la prima fiction che scrivo sui Biker Mice XD Ho in progetto anche di farne la corrispettiva versione inglese per chi, su DeviantArt, me l'ha chiesta °-° Va beh.. per ora vado con questa qui XD  
>L'idea del Giappone m'è venuta in base ad un sogno strambo che feci na volta. Quindi l'inizio si svilupperà proprio su di esso. Comunque ci sarà una specie di crossover con un anime, Puella Magi madoka Magica. Non avremo le puellae che conosciamo già ovviamente =) Per fortuna quel tipo di anime consente lo sviluppo di trame a sé *_*<p>

Gappone!

"Hei Sweethart, cosa stai combinando?" chiese Vinnie appena entrato nel garage.  
>Charley stava trasportando due valigie "Faccio le valigie. Una mia amica mi ha contattata su internet qualche giorno fa e mi ha proposto di andare a trovarla in Giappone. Il suo aereo privato arriverà tra un paio d'ore all'aeroporto, quindi dovremo sbrigarci... cosa c'è?" chiese notando l'espressione basita del topo bianco.<br>"E' che... quei due sono a fare un giro... non so quando arriveranno e..."  
>"Chiamali. Tanto dovrete venire anche voi... Limburger non è tornato su Plutarch? Penso che se ne starà buono per un po' da quello che ho capito. Ci prenderemo tutti una bella pausa!" annunciò quasi solenne.<br>Vinnie urlò quasi per la gioia "Ma cos'è il Gia... come hai detto che si chiama?"  
>Charley sospirò "E' un posto molto diverso da Chicago. Non ci sono mai stata ma la mia compagna di college ci è tornata una volta finiti gli studi, anche se non mi ha mai spiegato il motivo, aveva solo molta fretta di tornare a casa sua."<br>Vinnie incrociò le braccia annuendo con fare da saputello "Casa è casa!"  
>Charley gli tirò una guancia "Certo certo! Su sono arrivanti andiamo!"<br>In effetti il rumore delle moto annunciò il ritorno dei due amici che si erano fermati proprio all'esterno.  
>"Senza quel pesce puzzolente è una noia.." annunciò Throttle togliendosi il casco.<br>"Consolatevi, Honey ha detto che dovremo andare con lei in viaggio." intervenne il topo bianco portandosi dietro le valigie della ragazza "Andremo in aereo..."  
>"Già! Penso che le moto verranno trasportate a parte... ma non vi preoccupate. Ho parlato già con la mia amica, ha già organizzato tutto!"<br>Modo si strinse al manubrio della sua moto "Dovremo separarci dalle nostre compagne di battaglia?"  
>"Sì ma tanto le riavrete appena arrivati in loco." affermò Charley prendendo posto sul retro della moto di Vinnie dopo aver chiuso il garage.<br>I tre erano perplessi e riluttanti, quelle moto erano delle amiche inseparabili per loro.  
>"E va bene, non abbiamo altra scelta vero?" chiese speranzoso Throttle. Tuttavia l'espressione di Charley lo fece subito rassegnare.<br>"Suvvia! Il Giappone è una terra assolutamente originale e piena di sorprese! Avete sempre e solo visto Chicago! Inoltre non vedo la mia amica da molto, non vedo l'ora di incontrarla! Chissà come sarà cambiata!" la ragazza sembrava in preda ad una felicità mai vista iniziando a perdersi tante chiacchiere legate al passato da studentessa, sembrava una ragazzina alle prese col suo primo amore "Su ragazzi! E' ora di partire! Let's..."  
>"Rock and ride!" esclamarono i tre all'unisono partendo a tutta velocità.<br>"Non era questo che volevo dire..." sospirò perplessa tenendosi stretta per non volar via dalla moto come le accadeva fin troppo spesso.

L'aeroporto era affollatissimo, al loro arrivo gli agenti che erano stati avvertiti li accolsero con grande formalità. Presero in custodia le tre moto senza tuttavia poter evitare la scenata d'addio di Vinnie alla sua cara amica. Furono Throttle e Modo a trascinarlo via seppur a malincuore.  
>Con loro sorpresa l'aereo era già lì, un jet privato con lettere giapponesi sulla sua coda. I conducenti erano visibilmente orientali, erano un uomo e una donna.<br>"Lei è la signora Charlene Davidson?" chiese la donna.  
>Charley annuì "Sì sono io. Hikari Matsumoto mi ha detto che c'era un aereo che ci sarebbe venuti a prendere." rispose.<br>La donna annuì col capo "Certamente. Siamo qui per questo. Il mio nome è Hakira Kumiko, a sua disposizione. Ora, se lei e i tre signori vuole seguirci l'accompagniamo all'interno. Partiremo tra un po'." sorrise affabile facendo un inchino, il suo inglese era perfetto.  
>Charley era alquanto imbarazzata e si sentiva a disagio, troppa formalità, inoltre non sapeva se inchinarsi o meno<br>. Modo era sempre molto educato e posato, ma i Giapponesi … le ricordavano proprio la sua amica Hikari quando era arrivata al college. Non conosceva molto bene la lingua e si era rivolta proprio a lei per imparare, da allora non si erano più separate. Certo, ogni tanto Hikari spariva per qualche ora ma poi tornava a studiare con lei. Per certi versi era una ragazza strana, attorno a lei sembrava galleggiare un'aura di mistero che Charley non era mai riuscita a comprendere.

Hakira Kumiko fece loro da guida. Li fece accomodare sulle comode poltrone da viaggio raccomandandogli di indossare le cinture di sicurezza.  
>Intanto i quattro si guardavano attorno stupiti. L'aereo sembrava una specie di camerino in un certo senso. C'erano più poltrone lungo le pareti dell'aereo, un tavolo era posizionato affianco ad esse. Sembrava un aereo di lusso, un jet.<br>"Che abbia guadagnato così tanti soldi da diventare ricca fino alla nausea?" si chiese la ragazza ad alta voce.  
>"Perché? Non lo era già prima?" chiese Vinnie.<br>La ragazza fece spallucce "Non ne ho idea. Non mi ha mai parlato della sua famiglia, ogni volta che le chiedevo qualcosa sul suo paese lei sembrava felice di parlarmene ma quando l'argomento toccava il nervo scoperto la sua espressione mutava improvvisamente, diventava fredda e cambiava argomento."  
>Throttle incrociò le braccia "Le sarà successo qualcosa e non vuole parlarne... può ovvio di così."<br>Viennie non fece tempo a rispondere che l'aereo si mosse.  
>"14 ore di viaggio signori!" esclamò la castana "Dormite, leggete... ascoltate musica ma non fate casino!".<br>Non appena l'aereo era giunto ad una quota stabile, la donna di prima venne da loro, sorrideva di nuovo "Spero che il viaggio non sia pesante. 14 ore sono tante, intanto potrete ciò che volete dal buffet che metteremo a vostra disposizione,. La signorina Matsumoto vuole che vi trattiamo con riguardo." annunciò.  
>In effetti poco dopo arrivarono due ragazze orientali vestite da hostess, sistemarono il tutto sul tavolo, salutarono con un inchino e tornarono al loro posto.<br>I tre topi si guardarono in faccia, Viennie scoppiò a ridere senza motivo apparente "E' un peccato che Sweethart non sia così con noi!" finse grande dispiacere.  
>Charley incrociò le braccia mettendo il broncio "Certo che sei proprio infantile!"<br>"Beh, però bisogna dire che questo è un trattamento da re." constatò Modo pensieroso.  
>La ragazza sorrise, si tolse la cintura di sicurezza e si sgranchì. La seguirono a ruota anche i tre. Come era ovvio Vinnie si tuffò sul buffet, Throttle guardava fuori dal finestrino assieme a Modo, il mare dall'alto era uno spettacolo unico.<p>

Il viaggio fu stancante. Dopo aver mangiato i ragazzi si addormentarono. Alternarono poi momenti di noia totale, Vinnie non riusciva a stare fermo e dopo essersi svegliato aveva iniziato a camminare su e giù per l'aereo, sembrava una tigre in gabbia.  
>Throttle era indeciso su cosa effettivamente fare. Poi Charley tirò fuori il suo MP3 e glielo offrì sorridendo con pazienza "E' scocciante lo so, ma appena saremo arrivati la nostra pazienza verrà ripagata!"<br>Modo, al contrario degli altri due, se ne era rimasto buono buono immerso probabilmente nei suoi pensieri. Tuttavia quando arrivarono sembrò alquanto sollevato di rimettere i piedi sulla terraferma.  
>L'aeroporto giapponese di Narita era totalmente diverso da quello quasi caotico di Chicago. L'ordine e la meticolosità regnavano sovrani. La polizia effettuava meticolosi controlli, la gente camminava diligentemente nelle corsie a loro indicate. Una parole per esprimere tutto ciò: perfezione.<br>Charley e i tre topi guardavano a bocca aperta. Oltre all'ordine il posto era immenso, non sapevano dove andare! Tuttavia la donna chiamata Kumiko li accompagnò fino ad una limousine che li attendeva proprio all'esterno della struttura. La donna parlò in giapponese fitto di cui si capì una storpiatura nel nome di Charley forse dovuta ad un problema di pronuncia dell'automobilista.  
>"Potete salire. I vostri mezzi di trasporto vi verranno consegnati direttamente all'abitazione di Hikari-san. Sono ancora in viaggio e arriveranno tra un paio d'ore."<br>Vinnie sembrò turbato "Un altro paio di ore senza la mia..." sbottò prima di essere interrotto da Modo che lo spinse letteralmente all'interno della vettura "Ouch! Più delicatezza no?". Il topo grigio ghignò soddisfatto.  
>Charley sospirò, quanta pazienza doveva avere con quei tre! Tuttavia sorrise, ora che ci pensava la sua vita era radicalmente cambiata da quando erano giunti sulla Terra, forse era meglio così. Non avrebbe sopportato la noia e le minacce degli scagnozzi di faccia di pesce.<br>Il viaggio fu molto gradevole, l'aria primaverile era tiepida e profumata, i ciliegi erano in fiore regalando uno splendido paesaggio, il mare cristallino si stagliava immenso nell'azzurro del cielo. Infondo era per questo che Charley aveva insistito per partire prima.  
>"Beh, Charlye-Girl, avevi ragione tu. Posto meraviglioso. La Terra nasconde molte altre meraviglie vedo." constatò Throttle con entusiasmo.<br>La ragazza sorrise contenta. Ma la sua felicità era per altro, avrebbe rivisto la sua cara amica.  
>La limousine si fermò in un viale alberato, un'immensa casa stile giapponese si stagliava davanti a loro, le mura alte la cingevano completamente. Da dietro facevano capolino le chiome fiorite dei ciliegi.<br>Charley spalancò la bocca stupefatta, quella non era una casa ma una vera e propria reggia!

Ebbene ecco capitolo finito u.u Era ora direi! XD Mi sono dilungata un po' ma non volevo inserire subito l'incontro tra le due. Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

Eccoci al secondo capitolo XD ammetto che ultimamente la musa era diventata invisibile e temevo che avrei avuto bisogno degli occhiali di Throttle per vederla . Comunque non nominerò i capitoli... trovargli un nome è difficile u.u sì! Sono pigra xD °-° ma bando alle ciance, iniziamo u.u  
>NOTA: Alice si pronuncia come nella lingua inglese, per farla breve "elis" xD<p>

-CAP 2-

La limousine ormai si era fermata completamente, il cancello dell'immenso edificio si aprì mostrando al suo interno un giardino macchiato del rosa dei ciliegi in fiore, la cosa molto pittoresca erano i tipici laghetti da giardino, canne da bambù abbellivano il tutto.  
>"Si tratta davvero bene la tua amica." borbottò Viennie. Il palazzo di Limburger era grande, ma questa era una reggia vera e propria, anche su Marte le case non erano così grandi.<br>Throttle si sistemò meglio gli occhiali e osservò con attenzione, gli edifici erano diversi da quelli di Chicago sebbene anche li i grattacieli e gli edifici comuni non mancavano.  
>"In Giappone modernità, tradizione e natura convivono senza stonare." commentò Charley.<br>La limousine si fermò all'ingresso, attese che gli ospiti scendessero per partire di nuovo. Ad accoglierli c'era una donna di mezza età in kimono. Questa fece un inchino "Buongiorno, sono la domestica della signorina Hikari Matsumoto. Vi prego di seguirmi." disse facendo cenno col capo.  
>I tre marziani la seguirono senza problemi mentre Charley non capì cosa avesse detto la donna "Ma... voi riuscite a comprendere?"<br>"Possiamo comprendere il linguaggio dei terrestri senza problemi, da qualsiasi parte essi provengano. Non chiedercelo, a quanto pare è una nostra capacità innata." spiegò Modo.  
>La ragazza rimase stupita "Altre cose che non so?"<br>"AAAAAAAHHHHH PIANSHALA! BASSHHTA! SHHHENDHHHI! " urlò una voce femminile irritata , sembrava aver problemi a parlare ma si riconosceva benissimo un timbro squillante e vivace.  
>"NO! Dimmi se sei stata tu!" rispose un'altra voce femminile dalla tonalità più bassa.<br>"Le... Le m.. mie cuanshhheeee... lasshhhaaa!"  
>"Ma cos..." borbottò Throttle sistemandosi di nuovo gli occhiali.<br>Lo spettacolo in effetti aveva del comico. Si trattava di due marziane, due "complanetarie" si poteva dire. Una era bianca, capelli biondi legati in due trecce ed occhi azzurro chiaro. L'altra aveva il pelo scuro come Modo, gli occhi erano gialli e i capelli completamente bianchi. Le due stavano probabilmente litigando e la vittima era quella bianca che sosteneva sulla schiena quella grigia che le stava tirando le guance. Le due erano rimaste immobili come se fossero state congelate, fissarono i nuovi arrivati con stupore.  
>"Hem... nh..." borbottarono entrambe sistemandosi con una lentezza da far venire i nervi "Scusate... non sapevamo che sareste arrivati così presto..." disse la bianca tormentandosi le trecce e sorridendo imbarazzata. Tuttavia sembrò riprendersi quasi subito acquistando una grande vivacità "Io sono Khalen ma il mio nome terrestre è Nozomi quindi chiamatemi così!" annunciò con solennità "Altrimenti morirete tra atroci sofferenze!"<br>La marziana scura si espresse tra uno sbuffo e una risata soffocata "Non datele retta, mia sorella vaneggia sempre! Io sono Alice, non ho cambiato alcun nome... e tornando al nostro discorso... SEI STATA TU?" disse guardando minacciosa la povera Nozomi che si stava tenendo le guance con le mani "Le guance NO!"  
>"LE guance SI'!" esclamò Alice sorridendo in modo quasi maniacale "Suuuu! Sono morbidos..."<br>"E basta! Sto cercando di leggere! Siete due bam..." arrivò una terza marziana, la sua pelliccia stavolta toccava quasi il nero, i capelli erano di un violetto chiaro e gli occhi di due colori diversi: il sinistro era verde e il destro era viola "Oh... chiedo venia, sono costernata!" disse lei portando una mano sul muso dispiaciuta. Si inchinò chiedendo perdono per la confusione che le due stavano provocando "Sapete, sono le più piccole e devo tenerle a bada. Il mio nome è Sharon, ma qui mi chiamo Kaguya, è il nome di un personaggio romanzesco che adoro." spiegò con calma. Sembrava la più matura delle tre, il portamento era posato e tranquillo.  
>Charley sorrise "Oh... io sono Charlene Davidson, La padrona di casa, Hikari, mi aveva proposto di venire a trovarla e..."<br>"Sì lo sappiamo. No cioè... non ci aspettavamo dei conterranei ma solo una ragazza." rispose Kaguya pensierosa "Hikari-chan dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, è uscita per una commissione, intanto possiamo prenderci una tazza di tè caldo e presentarci meglio. Suppongo che siate tutti molto stanchi, quindi vi mostreremo anche le vostre camere e se volete riposare un po' non c'è problema. Signora Kanaka, può anche andare. Mi occuperò il del resto."  
>La donna annuì col capo e si allontanò "Preparerò le stanze, così saranno pronte." disse pacatamente.<br>La calma che era scesa in quella casa era un paradosso, poco prima c'era stato il pandemonio!  
>Kaguya riportò la sua attenzione agli arirvati "Bene, i vostri nomi prego cosicché possa riconoscervi?"<br>"Il mio nome è Modo, piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza." rispose con educazione il topo grigio.  
>"Io sono Throttle, possiamo dire il capo del gruppo." si presentò il topo castano.<br>Vinnie sorrise spavaldo incrociando le braccia "Io mi chiamo Vinnie e sono il più giovane ed affascinante dei tre!" esclamò beccandosi un pugno dietro la nuca da parte di Modo.  
>"No.. aspe... aspet... voi siete i celeberrimi Biker Mice?" esclamò Nozomi mezza sconvolta "Abbiamo sentito parlare moltissimo di voi dalle sedi orientali in cui collaboravamo anche noI!"<br>"Te dici quei tre che... oh mamma! Che onore!" disse Alice emozionata, gli occhi brillavano "A maggior ragione vi tratteremo con riguardo!"  
>Kaguya non parve particolarmente impressionata, si passò una mano sul volto spazientita"Vi mostro le vostre camere e... prima togliete le scarpe... poi potrete entrare."<br>"Errr... ok.. ma perché?" Vinnie era perplesso.  
>"In Giappone si usa così, sia per motivi religiosi che per igiene casalingo." spiegò il topo dagli occhi bicolore.<br>Gli ospiti si tolsero le scarpe, le riposero nell'apposito armadietto all'ingresso e salirono il gradino, finalmente erano entrati ufficialmente in quella casa!  
>"Ok ora che si fa?" chiese di nuovo il topo bianco.<br>"Vi faccio vedere le vostre camere, vi darò qualcosa da indossare così starete più comodi e intanto andrò a fare un tè." li guidò Kaguya lungo il corridoio. Il pavimento in legno scricchiolava leggermente ad ogni passo.  
>Charley si guardava attorno, c'erano molti quadri appesi alle pareti, rappresentavano diversi paesaggi e molte illustrazioni di celebri autori giapponesi di cui lei non ricordava mai i nomi, sorrise, Hikari non aveva perso le sue passioni giovanili per l'arte e la natura, del resto la sua stessa abitazione rappresentava ciò che lei amava.<br>Kaguya mostrò loro le camere, erano piccole e i letti altro non erano che dei materassi pieghevoli che, dopo l'uso, venivano arrotolati su se stessi e riposti nell'apposito armadio che se chiuso sembrava la parete stessa. Una tipica casa giapponese, semplice e confortevole. Kaguya prese dei completi da far indossare agli ospiti: erano simili a dei kimono di karate, bianchi e confortevoli.

"WAAAHHHHH guardatemi sono un Ninja!" esclamò Vinnie imitando i guerrieri kung-fu che aveva visto alla televisione a Chicago.  
>"No... sei un caso perso!" esclamò Modo ridendo a crepapelle "Ma quale Ninja?"<br>"Dai ragazzi, almeno qui siate tranquilli." li esortò Charley.  
>"Hei Honey anche tu ti sei cambiata? Stai bene così!" esclamò il topo bianco sornione.<br>La ragazza sbuffò "Sei sempre il solito!"  
>"Hem hem" fece una voce, era Nozomi "Di sotto è pronto. Hikari-chan ha detto che torna appena avrà finito la sua commissione."<br>Furono tutti nella sala da pranzo, il tavolino era particolarmente basso, forse troppo. Si inginocchiarono imitando Kaguya e le sorelle, il Giappone era davvero strano.  
>"Allora Hikari è rimasta bloccata?" chiese Charley volendo iniziare un discorso "Ma soprattutto, avete detto che i ragazzi sono molto famosi dalle vostre parti. Vorrei sapere qualcosa, sono curiosa."<br>Nozomi sorrise imbarazzatissima nascondendosi il volto tra le mani. Kaguya intanto versava il tè nelle tazze color verde scuro e Alice si era unita alla conversazione dopo aver messo in pausa il gioco con cui si stava dilettando poco prima.  
>"Beh anche noi facevamo dei Freedom Fighter ma della zona orientale appunto, non ci siamo mai incontrati. Kaguya e Alice sono esperte di PC, erano i cervelli meccanici dell'organizzazione, sempre all'ombra ma molto attive nei loro impieghi." Spiegò Nozomi dopo essersi ricomposta "L'unica persona con cui comunicavano era il generale Carbine, soprattutto Kaguya che le comunicava le cose più importanti."<br>"Carbine?" esclamò Throttle sorpreso.  
>"Certo! E... era lei quella che ci parlava di voi... soprattutto di te Throttle ahahahah" disse Alice con malizia tale da far imbarazzare il topo dal pelo castano "Hai un grande ascendente su di lei.. ooohh sì!" sorseggiò il suo tè.<br>"Smettila Alice." la rimproverò Kaguya con fermezza.  
>"Ma come sei fiscale sorellona." balbettò la topa dai capelli bianchi.<br>"Piuttosto, perché tu e Nozo stavate litigando?" chiese.  
>L'espressione di Alice si fece seria "Qualcuno ha superato il mio score attuale... devo scoprire chi!"<br>L'espressione della sorella maggiore era indecifrabile, un misto tra lo sbigottito e il perplesso "Non è che sei stata tu da sonnambula?"  
>"Non soffro di sonnambulismo!"<br>"Allora sarà stato un fantasma!" la prese in giro la maggiore.  
>Alice sprofondò il viso tra le braccia poggiate sul tavolo "Ho perso lo scoglio che dovevo superare, non è giusto! Non raggiungerò MAI quel punteggio!"<br>"Non so voi... ma le mie gambe stanno urlando... come fate a restare in ginocchio per così tanto?" si lamentò Vinnie che poi guardò i due amici seduti comodamente a gambe incrociate "O cribbio, potevo pensarci prima!"  
>Calò per un po' il silenzio E poi "Sono ancora in contatto con il generale Carbine, se ti interessa potrei farti scambiare con lei quattro chiacchiere." disse Kaguya.<br>Throttle parve interessato alla cosa ma anche imbarazzato "Io... non saprei..."  
>"Eddai Romeo! So che vuoi vederla e parlarle!" esclamò Nozomi dandogli dei colpetti alla schiena.<br>Charley sghignazzava tra un sorso di tè e l'altro "Ma come fai ad essere in contatto con Marte?"  
>Kaguya sorrise come se quella domanda fosse ovvia "Grazie all'influenza che Hikari ha nel mondo della milizia giapponese e della Nasa, avendo dei parenti che ne fanno parte, ho potuto sfruttare alcune tecnologie giapponesi legate a questo ambito. Ho costruito dei satelliti di piccole dimensioni che permettono la propagazione di onde acustiche a lunga distanza e in via del tutto anonima. Posso anche osservare cosa accade su Marte e dare direttive dalla Terra. E' così che sto aiutando i Freedom Fighters."<br>Gli ospiti rimasero a bocca aperta.  
>"Tu sei capace di fare ciò?" balbettò Charley.<br>"Chi ha costruito le moto di questi tre secondo te?" chiese Nozomi "Kaguya le ha progettate insieme ad altri ingegneri."  
>La diretta interessata non parve vantarsene " Allora Throttle vuoi parlare o no con la tu... errr con il generale?" lo sollecitò.<br>Il topo castano si portò una mano dietro la nuca pensieroso "E va bene se insisti." disse arrossendo leggermente.  
>Vinnie urlò contento cadendo all'indietro, Nozomi scoppiò a ridere "Ma che scemo!"<br>L'atmosfera si era rallegrata di molto ma a interromperla fu Alice, il volto era teso "Hikari-chan ci sta mettendo un po' troppo, non credi Kaguya? E se..."  
>Il rumore tanto atteso si era fatto sentire, il campanello trillò allegramente e Alice si fiondò ad aprire.<br>"Perdonatela, va in fibrillazione se qualcosa non rispetta le tabelle." commentò Kaguya sebbene a fatica riusciva a nascondere la precedente tensione.  
>Intanto voci concitate provenivano dal corridoio "Ma di chi sono quelle moto all'esterno? Come sono entrate in giardino?" E... CHARLEY-CHAN! Sei arrivata!" esclamò una ragazza sui 25 anni dai capelli neri come la pece e gli occhi a mandorla di colore verde.<br>Charley sorrise, si alzò e andò ad abbracciare la sua amica "Sono felicissima di rivederti! Sono passati anni da allora! Accidenti sei cresciuta più di quanto mi aspettassi! E.. sei sempre un po'... insomma..." indugiò.  
>Hikari si coprì il petto con le braccia fingendo imbarazzo "Sì, mi prendono in giro per queste.. come facevate al college!" rispose ridacchiando "Ma ormai è acqua passata! Ora se provano a ridere li stendo con un gancio sinistro!"<br>"Vorrai dire gancio destro!" esclamò Vinnie.  
>"No sinistro! Sono mancina!" rispose Hikari sorridendo "Oh! Ma abbiamo anche tre marziani qui... perché siete di Marte sì?"<br>I tre annuirono.  
>"Sono i famosi Biker Mice!" disse Nozomi "Non mi aspettavo che sarebbero arrivati anche loro con la tua amica! Ah... ma la tua commissione? Alla fine è andata bene? Insomma sei qui... e stai bene..." ricevette un cuscino in faccia.<br>"Ma che vai dicendo!" esclamò Hikari con ilarità "Nozo riprenditi! Il tuo ottimismo? Mi sto preoccup..."  
>La topa bianca le rimandò indietro il cuscino con tanto di secondo, quello che aveva sotto le ginocchia "Ahahahahahah, te lo sei meritato! La prossima volta non far preoccupare Alice!"<br>Charley parve sbigottita, sembravano peggio dei ragazzi quando litigavano. Le due si stavano lanciando cuscini a vicenda, uno finì in faccia a Vinnie che lo rispedì al mittente, scoppiò la guerra. La castana scosse il capo, mai coinvolgere Vinnie in qualcosa, mai.  
>Il resto della giornata passò rapidamente, i ragazzi erano ormai stanchi, dopo una rapida cena a base di ramen -Viennie cercò di usare le bacchette senza tuttavia buoni risultati- se ne andarono tutti a dormire. Kaguya avrebbe contattato il generale Carbine il giorno dopo quando tutti erano più lucidi e vivaci.<p>

Ormai era notte inoltrata, la porta laterale della stanza si aprì sul giardino cercando di evitare di far rumore.  
>"Stai andando di nuovo?" chiese Kaguya.<br>Hikari si fermò al suo posto e annuì col capo "Non posso evitarlo. Tornerò quanto prima tranquilla. Tu torna a dormire."  
>Kaguya la osservò, braccia incrociate al petto "E va bene, se lo dici tu. Buona notte per quando torni." se ne tornò in camera sua non senza aver volto un pensiero di buon augurio all'amica.<p>

****************  
>Awww finito il secondo capitolo, avrei voluto scrivere di più ma è meglio così. Non vorrei farne venire un papiro senza contare che dovrei collegarmi al mattino seguente e quindi è meglio un capitolo nuovo ^^ Alla prossima :3 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Terzo capitolo. Dannate idee che straripano come fiumi -.- Vi odio quando fate così! XD Ed ora iniziamo, mi sa che si entrerà già nella parte più importante della storia. I primi capitoli di presentazione penso possano bastare... ovviamente nel vivo della storia si entrerà gradualmente =)  
>NOTA: Bad Apple è una canzone remixata dai fan. Il vero sound viene dal gioco di Touhou 3, stage 4. basta cercare su youtube XD Sì troverete un po' di spam ahahaha<p>

CAP-3

La giornata iniziò con un sole raggiante e il cielo privo di nuvole. Kaguya, come promesso, avrebbe contattato il generale Carbine mentre Hikari e Charley avevano ripreso a perdersi nei ricordi. Alice stava insegnando a Vinnie un ballo. Secondo Charley sarebbe stato salutare per il giovane e vivace topo bianco anche perché Hikari aveva spiegato che balli di quel tipo stancavano abbastanza.  
>"Ma no! Così! Alza la gamba acciderbolina! Fa come me!" diceva Alice ridacchiando perché il topo bianco sembrava avere due piedi sinistri, cosa alquanto strana per uno abituato a salti mortali.<br>"Bad Apple è Bad Apple, nulla da dire. Uno dei balli più difficili. Sfida Alice?" propose Hikari.  
>La diretta interpellata fece i salti di gioia "Ma certo! Vediamo se l'allieva ha superato la maestra Hikari-sensei!"<br>La giapponese accese il pc che aveva collegato alla tv. Era uno dei tanti giochini amatoriali con cui si divertiva spesso, da quando c'erano le ragazze però si divertiva di più, le sfide con Alice e Nozomi non mancavano mai. Nozomi tuttavia si rifiutava di imparare la Bad Apple, o meglio, diceva che era il suo corpo a rifiutarsi. A quanto sembrava anche per Vinnie era la stessa cosa, i passi non gli entravano nella testa. Alice dal canto suo si divertiva un mondo ad istruirlo.  
>La gara iniziò sotto le note di Bad Apple, una delle canzoni preferite delle due ragazze. Ballavano bene e in sincronia. Il Kineck collegato al pc riprendeva i movimenti delle due, infondo il gioco era una gara di ballo che si proiettava poi sullo schermo. Se sbagliavano il personaggio selezionato ad una delle due protestava in giapponese e riprendeva a ballare. Se i movimenti erano quelli giusti, si otteneva un bonus oppure un combo che dava più punti.<br>"Sulla Terra hanno dei modi strani per divertirsi." commentò Vinnie.  
>Charley sorrise divertita "Beh per noi è normale invece. Dovresti imparare sai? E' molto liberatorio e divertente, non ingrassi e ti mantieni in forma!"<br>"Oh! Honey dice che sono grasso!" esclamò Vinnie fingendosi offeso.  
>"Beh qualcosa di grasso lo hai!" intervenne Alice a fine gara "Le guanciotte batuffolose!" disse stritolando la guancia sinistra tra le dita "Eeeeehh morbidose! Meglio di Nozomi! Ahahahahah!"<br>"Ma Co.. cosha ho fatto di mahhe?" imprecò il topo bianco cercando di scappare da quella situazione ma la presa di Alice sembrava ferrea. Intanto la marziana se la rideva alla grande imitata da Throttle appena arrivato e dalle due ragazze.  
>"Hei ma dove sono gli altri due?" chiese poi Charley guardandosi attorno. Effettivamente Modo e Nozomi erano spariti dopo la colazione.<br>"Sono a giocare con i gattini in giardino, almeno credo. Nozomi ha parlato di loro per un po' e Modo era rimasto incuriosito. Infondo da noi i gatti non sono dolci e teneri come quelli terrestri." disse Alice.  
>In effetti i due se ne stavano seduti sotto al ciliegio, i quattro gattini orfani che la stessa Nozomi stava accudendo giocavano con le code dei due oppure si azzuffavano tra loro.<br>"Etchùùù! Gatti!" esclamò Vinnie perplesso "Gatti! E... e... etchùùù!"  
>"Ma povero Vinni-kun!" esclamò Alice ridendo "Il bimbo è allergico!"<br>"Ma... sniff... gatti! Proprio i gatti dovevano esserci!" sbraitò il poveraccio.  
>"Tranquillo. A quanto pare Miss Nozomi deve spostarli altrove." lo rassicurò Modo sollevando la coda da terra, il micino si alzò sulle due zampette e saltò più volte cercando di afferrarla.<br>"Beh hanno bisogno di stare al sicuro, un giardino così grande non è adatto a loro." spiegò la marziana dalla pelliccia candida "E poi so a chi darli."  
>Hikari parve interessata "A quelle ragazze che vennero tempo fa?"<br>Nozomi annuì "Sì! Hanno avuto dei gatti in precedenza e così se li prendono loro, così non verranno separati!"  
>La giapponese sorrise rincuorata "Allora salutali per bene! Ah... visto che la settimana prossima ci sarà un tifone, sarebbe opportuno fare un po' di spesa... e..."<br>"Ci vado io. Abbiamo già contattato il generale Carbine... ora sono libera." disse Kaguya.  
>"Perfetto ti scrivo la lista allora!"<br>Intanto Modo si alzò e si stiracchiò "Penso che andrò con Miss Kaguya, voglio sgranchirmi e conoscere meglio questo posto."  
>Intanto Alice aiutava la sorella con i gattini, le ragazze sarebbero venute a momenti.<p>

"Allora... ricontrolliamo la lista..." farfugliò Kaguya con il foglietto tra le mani "Questo c'è... c'è... anche quest'altro.."  
>"Abbiamo preso tutto." disse Modo, le buste della spesa ben tenute strette tra le mani.<br>"Mhh, sì hai ragione, possiamo tornare a casa... Hikari-chan ci ha dato davvero molte cose da prendere. Del resto i Tifoni durano giorni." concordò.  
>Erano sulla strada del ritorno e l'ora di pranzo si stava avvicinando. Nuvole plumbee erano spuntate quasi dal nulla.<br>"Evviva, il tempo si sta guastando..." esclamò Kaguya con fredda ironia "Ed io che speravo in una giornata assolata. Ci conviene prendere la scorciatoia se non vogliamo diventare due spugne."  
>Così presero il vicolo che permetteva di raggiungere la strada principale molto prima.<br>"Sulla terra i cambiamenti climatici sono repentini quasi..." osservò Modo, l'aria in effetti era umida.  
>"E' stata una delle prime cose che abbiamo notato e... cosa..." si interruppe Kaguya.<br>C'era qualcosa di strano. L'atmosfera era strana, troppo. I palazzi sembrarono muoversi, le pareti diventare quasi di gelatina, tremavano. Un terremoto? Impossibile, la terra non stava tremando. Ma i palazzi si muovevano! Una sensazione familiare avvolse la marziana dal pelo scuro, Hikari le aveva detto di evitare quei posti quando il tempo non lo consentiva. Si aggrappò convulsamente al braccio del suo compaesano "Ci convie..." fece per tornare indietro ma l'uscita non c'era più. Al suo posto c'era una parete scura che cambiava in continuazione. Strane creaturine simili piante carnivore zampettavano qua e là "Siamo in una barriera..." mormorò Kaguya, a stento riusciva a mantenere le buste della spesa con la mano libera. Il buon Modo fece appena in tempo a raccoglierle con la coda visto che ormai Kaguya aveva perso la capacità di mantenerle, si era aggrappata con entrambe le mani al suo braccio meccanico "Dobbiamo nasconderci prima che ci trovi!" bofonchiò guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualcosa.  
>E lo trovò: era una specie di nicchia abbastanza grande per entrambi e, per fortuna, anche le buste. Non ci fu neanche bisogno di parlare, Modo non fece storie, attaccare sarebbe stato poco saggio, non c'erano gli altri due ragazzi e quegli esserini aumentavano di numero.<br>I due si rannicchiarono cercando di sembrare più piccoli possibile, cosa difficile per il topo grigio date le sue dimensioni, tuttavia a favorire il loro stealth furono dei tronchi d'albero che iniziarono a spuntare dal terreno.  
>I due rimasero seduti, le ginocchia al petto, in silenzio.<br>"Nella vita di cose strane ne ho viste, ma mai come questa." commentò Modo perplesso, osservava da dietro i tronchi le piante che camminavano in giro, erano spuntate anche alcune dalle dimensioni di qualche metro di altezza, non era decisamente l'occasione adatta per attaccare.  
>"Inutile che pensi ad una soluzione, dobbiamo aspettare." disse Kaguya.<br>"Aspettare cosa esattamente?" disse lui perplesso, la marziana doveva sapere qualcosa "Hai parlato di una barriera prima..."  
>" Sì... è una barriera ma non so esattamente se ci siamo finiti dentro noi o si è creata all'improvviso inglobandoci al suo interno." rifletté lei con un bisbiglio "La cosa importante è aspettare che qualcuno venga a risolvere la situazione. Ho un pessimo ricordo dell'ultima barriera in cui finì con le mie sorelle..." aveva rischiato di perdere Alice, probabilmente sarebbe morta se Hikari non le avesse salvate in tempo "Con loro le armi convenzionali non funzionano." si appoggiò alla parete che aveva alle spalle e stesse in silenzio.<br>Modo non riusciva a rilassarsi, osservava quelle strane creature che zampettavano in giro senza fare nulla interessante fino a che una grande folata di vento non li fece letteralmente a pezzi disintegrandoli in una nube nera. Kaguya cambiò radicalmente espressione, si fece attenta e osservò cosa stava accadendo.  
>Una ragazza dai capelli rossi fino alle spalle camminava in quella che ora era una zona deserta. Il vestito rosso, abbellito con motivi floreali, era simile ad un kimono ma la gonna non scendeva oltre il ginocchio.<br>Incurante delle buste, Kaguya si alzò uscendo allo scoperto. La ragazza la vide "Cosa ci fai qui Kaguya? E' pericoloso!" le disse.  
>La marziana sembrò imbarazzata, Modo uscì anch'esso allo scoperto, le buste della spesa ben strette dalle mani e la coda.<br>"Stavamo tornando a casa e ci siamo ritrovati nella barriera." spiegò la marziana dai capelli violetto indugiando "Puoi farci uscire di qui Cassandra?"  
>La ragazza dai capelli rossi scosse il capo "L'unica cosa che posso fare è portarvi con me e finire il mio lavoro." le rispose "Così siamo sicuri che nessun altro finisca in questo posto. Oh .. attenti!" si interruppe, creò una barriera attorno ai due marziani e due ventagli delle dimensioni di un quaderno le apparvero tra le mani.<br>"Bene... che il gioco abbia inizio!" disse al gruppo di piante che le veniva in contro a gran velocità. Uno ad uno, la ragazza li uccideva tutti lanciando potenti sferzate con i ventagli, era agile e scattante. Usava i ventagli per proteggersi dagli attacchi a lei rivolti e poi contrattaccava, le piante venivano ridotte ad un cumulo di polvere grigia prima di sparire come fumo nell'aria.  
>La barriera protettiva svanì e i due marziani seguirono Cassandra di corsa.<br>"Potrei sapere almeno cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Modo seguendo le due, era impacciato a causa delle buste ma non poteva lasciarle lì.  
>"Siamo nella barriera di una Strega, una creatura che nasce da una maledizione, è abbastanza pericolosa" rispose Kaguya. La marziana si fece passare due buste della spesa al volo e in effetti Modo sembrò riacquistare la sua agilità di sempre.<br>Man mano che avanzavano la giungla sembrava diradarsi ma l'assalto delle piante umanoidi diventava più insistente, Cassandra però sapeva tenerle a bada senza problemi e il suo potere le metteva ko in pochissimo tempo.  
>"Ci siamo!" annunciò la rossa "Vi conviene stare qui." infilzò il ventaglio nel terreno e una nuova barriera si materializzò.<br>"Sta attenta!" disse Kaguya.  
>Cassandra le sorrise con sicurezza "Tranquilla. Finisco qui e torniamo a casa. Non ci metterò molto!"<br>Il campo di battaglia era uno spazio aperto, gli alberi ai lati formavano una zona circolare. Al centro doveva esserci la strega e in effetti era lì. Sembrava una Drosera capensis, Al centro c'era la testa di una ragazza dal pallore spaventoso, capelli neri lunghi, la frangia le copriva totalmente il volto.. il collo si confondeva con lo stelo di una pianta, la Drosera appunto. Tutto intorno si agitavano le foglie a forma di bozzolo circondate da numerosi steli grondanti di muco colloso.  
>"Che roba è?" esclamò Modo arricciando il naso.<br>"Non sarà un facile avversario..." mormorò Kaguya preoccupata.  
>Lo scontro iniziò senza neanche il tempo di pensare. Cassandra si sollevò grazie al suo potere del vento dirigendosi verso la strega che intanto rideva divertita. Le escrescenze bulbose del suo corpo cercavano di raggiungerla allungandosi a dismisura. La ragazza era agile e riusciva ad evitarli tagliandoli poi con l'onda d'urto creata dai ù e più volte la strega cercò di colpirla e di catturarla senza riuscirci, non avendo altra alternativa iniziò a spruzzarle addosso il muco colloso.<br>"Co..." esclamò Cassandra cercando di evitare come meglio poteva l'improvviso bombardamento. I ventagli facevano poco contro quei proiettili collosi. Un colpo molto preciso la centrò in pieno facendola finire alla parete della barriera della Strega. Le radici appuntite fuoriuscirono dal terreno, la creatura gongolava, voleva finire presto il suo lavoro.  
>Kaguya spalancò gli occhi, non poteva finire così. Si coprì il volto con le mani. Modo cercava di sfondare quella barriera che doveva proteggerli. Cassandra invece era calma, gli occhi chiusi e poi un bagliore la circondò sciogliendo la sostanza collosa.<br>La ragazza riprese in mano la situazione, altri due ventagli si materializzarono tra le sue mani e la loro onda d'urto recise le radici e i bulbi vegetali della strega. Poi apparve un ventaglio di gran lunga più grande.  
>"Death Wind!" urlò Cassandra caricando il colpo con le due mani. L'onda d'urto che si creò sradicò la strega da terra, la sollevò in aria triturandola pezzo per pezzo.<br>La barriera di sicurezza svanì, Cassandra fece sparire il suo abito da battaglia e la barriera della strega si sgretolò svanendo poi nel nulla. La ragazza fece atterrare sul palmo della sua mano uno strano oggetto nero rotondo "Come ti avevo promesso ho finito subito." disse sorridente.  
>Kaguya però non parve sollevata "Avrebbe potuto ucciderti!"<br>"Ma non è successo! Suvvia non essere sempre così severa! Si è risolto tutto al meglio... e per fortuna, questa strega è nata da poco. Probabilmente vi siete trovati nella barriera appena creata. Poi questo è il mio territorio di caccia, siete stati fortunati."  
>La marziana sospirò e annuì col capo "Hai ragione, perdonami."<br>"Sai... ho visto il corpo della maga originaria... mi sa che è sparito con la barriera..." mormorò la rossa.  
>"La conoscevi?" fece Kaguya.<br>Cassandra scosse il capo "Mai vista, può darsi che fosse nuova, in genere non durano a lungo."  
>Modo invece non ci stava capendo nulla "Conviene tornare a casa, ci staranno aspettando."<br>"Vi accompagno, non sia mai che nasca un'altra barriera!" esclamò Cassandra. Prima di andare posizionò una graziosa gemma ovale sul palmo della mano e l'oggetto nero sull'altro. I due oggetti interagirono, luce scura fu assorbita dall'oggetto nero fino a che la gemma non tornò a brillare.  
>"Quanto odio i Grief Seed." commentò Kaguya "Ogni volta che Hikari ne porta uno a casa mi tengo a debita distanza. E' vero che può generare di nuovo una strega?"<br>Cassandra annuì "Solo quando assorbe troppa energia negativa dalle Soul Gem. Non dovresti aver motivo di temerli. Hikari li conserva perché le servono e lo sai." la gemma divenne un anello, un disegno viola simile ad un ventaglio le apparve sull'unghia del medio a cui era inserito l'anello.

La pioggia arrivò appena i tre giunsero alla villa, Hikari fece una bella strigliata ai due e ringraziò Cassandra per l'intervento "Ed io che pensavo di poter stare tranquilla qualche giorno!" sbraitò.  
>"Se continui così rimarrai una zitella acida a vita." disse Alice facendo ridere Nozomi "E lo stesso vale per te Kaguya! Ridi troppo poco!"<br>In tutta risposta Kaguya sorrise ironicamente "Contenta?"  
>La topa dai capelli bianchi le fece la linguaccia ma si riprese subito "Allora? Che tipo di Strega era?" chiese.<br>"Strega?" la voce di Charley echeggiò nel corridoio "Ma le Streghe non esistono!"  
>Il volto di Hikari era un misto tra imbarazzo e senso di colpa "Beh … mi trovo costretta a contraddirti Char-chan." le disse soppesando le parole "C'è una cosa che dovevo dirti da anni e che non ho mai fatto. Ma ora.. insomma... tra topi spaziali, Plutarkiani e moto sensibili penso che potresti credere anche a questo..."<br>Il silenzio calò, la ragazza di Chicago parve non capire. I suoi occhi azzurri indugiavano su Modo, Kaguya -che era molto scossa e irritabile-, cassandra e Hikari.  
>"Meglio se ci sediamo, intanto la domestica prepara il pranzo. Oh! Avete anche portato la spesa! Ma che bravi!" notò la giapponese.<br>"Sì... devi ringraziare lui però. Lo shock iniziale mi aveva spinto a lasciarle a terra e a dimenticarmene." si giustificò Kaguya.**  
><strong>

Capitolo finito, nel prossimo verrà spiegato qualcosa :3


	4. Chapter 4

Quarto capitolo... verrà spiegato qualcosina :3

CAP-4

Ormai il silenzio era calato e il dolce profumo del cibo in cottura svolazzava per la casa. Dopo una bella sistemata, i ragazzi andarono nella sala da pranzo aspettando ciò che la domestica aveva preparato loro.  
>"Allora... cos'è questa storia delle Streghe? Sono creature della fantasia." ribadì Charley.<br>Hikari sorrise amaramente "Io ho sempre creduto negli alieni quando ero bambina." disse " Ma in quelli grigi con i testoni e gli occhi enormi, non topi antropomorfi..." il suo sguardo era vuoto, era come se in quel momento la ragazza non stesse provando assolutamente nulla "Io sapevo di non essere una bambina normale, potevo vedere ciò che gli altri non erano capaci di vedere... e infatti quando avevo tredici anni vidi qualcosa che gli altri pensavano fosse un tornado che stava distruggendo il distretto di Tokushima. In Giappone il tornado è un evento impossibile da vedere... eppure le case ruotavano come se ci fosse stato un ciclone al centro."  
>Cassandra ricordava bene quel periodo "Seguii il servizio al telegiornale... allora ero già una Maga, ho visto ciò che c'era."<br>Hikari annuì col capo "La strega apparve all'improvviso... e come era apparsa così svanì nel nulla. In quel periodo io avevo problemi di salute. Fortunatamente la strega non riuscì a giungere all'ospedale. Sapendo quello che stava accadendo e che i miei genitori erano proprio sul luogo dell'attacco, fuggì dall'ospedale inseguita dai medici. Mia sorella minore allora era dagli zii e quindi non ha mai saputo cosa è realmente successo. O almeno io ho preferito non rivelarle nulla."  
>Charley non sapeva cosa dire, se per questo non capiva di cosa stesse parlando.<br>Kaguya e le sorelle arrivarono poco dopo e si sistemarono.  
>"Charley, non ti ho mai parlato dei miei genitori. Ho sempre avuto buoni ricordi di loro, ma nella gioia di ricordarli... c'è la tristezza di aver visto con i miei occhi cosa era successo e la mia condizione mi spinge ad evitare uno stato d'animo troppo stabile. La strega se ne stava sospesa in aria sulle rovine della città... e i miei genitori erano morti sotto le macerie... furono le prime persone che vidi, forse perché era il fato a volerlo."<br>"Il destino è una forza contro la quale nessuno può fare..."  
>Hikari interruppe Kaguya "No, le Maghe sono le uniche che possono sovvertire l'ordine logico della realtà e andare contro al destino, in un certo senso. Possono rendere possibile l'impossibile e ciò ho potuto verificarlo con i miei occhi." disse, si passò l'indice della mano sinistra sulla palpebra. Sorrise "Le Streghe nascono dalle maledizioni. Sono il destino di coloro che si addossano un desiderio troppo grande da sopportare. Esse generano delle barriere invisibili all'occhio dei comuni umani per proteggersi ed agire così nell'ombra. Anche al college ne ho affrontate molte."<br>La castana rimase a bocca aperta "Combattevi queste... cose anche al college?"  
>La giapponese annuì col capo "Uscivo la notte, quando dormivano tutti. Le finestre servono a qualcosa!"<br>"No no no! Non si fa accidenti!" esclamò Alice con ironia "Dovevo farlo io! Ho giocato abbastanza a Shogun per imparare tante tecniche ninja!"  
>Hikari scoppiò a ridere "Alice sei matta!"<br>"Woooaaahhhh voglio impararle anche io!" gli occhi di Vinnie brillavano per l'emozione.  
>"Ok dopo pranzo!"<br>Hikari sospirò perplessa "Sempre i soliti."  
>"Ma quindi Modo e Kaguya hanno visto una di quelle cose?" domandò Throttle con interesse "Credi che possano esserci utili contro i Plutarkiani?"<br>Cassandra sgranò gli occhi e rise "Che ingenuo! Le Streghe non sono addomesticabili. Se ne portassimo anche solo una sul vostro pianeta, scoppierebbe l'Apocalisse sia perché mi risulta che voi di Maghe non ne abbiate, quindi non potreste difendervi a vostra volta da quelle creature, sia perché il loro unico scopo è distruggere tutto."  
>"Già... in qualsiasi posto si verifichino suicidi o incidenti inspiegabili, c'è sempre lo zampino di una Strega che marchia a vita le sue vittime." spiegò Hikari "Mia sorella non si è più ripresa da un loro attacco, e dire che ero così impegnata a proteggerla che quell'essere è fuggito e non sono più riuscita a scovarlo."<br>"Sì mi ricordo che avevi una sorella minore, come sta ora?" fece Charley sovrappensiero.  
>Il sorriso triste di Hikari non faceva presagire nulla di buono "Non può più camminare, o almeno non ci riesce. Io penso che sia un blocco emotivo." disse posando la sua Soul Gem color argento e indaco sul tavolo, la punzecchiava con l'indice "E dire che ho pagato a caro prezzo per un aggeggino così piccolo..." borbottò più a se stessa.<br>Una mano amica le si poggiò sulla spalla, era calda e trasmetteva sicurezza "Sai che avere rimpianti è la cosa che devi evitare più di tutte vero?" era Kaguya, la voce era dolce e calda,.  
>"Grazie per avermelo ricordato. Proverò a non dimenticarlo più se non voglio perdere l'occasione di portare a termine il mio compito. E poi qui ho un'amica che non vedevo da anni." sorrise sollevata rivolta a Charley "Mi spiace di averti detto cose tristi ma... la situazione non è delle migliori. Sto pianificando una intera vita per mia sorella, solo per lei, e vivo ogni giorno come fosse l'ultimo."<br>"A dire il vero non comprendo il fatto che tu stia vivendo con tutta questa foga, ma immagino che ci sia qualcosa che ti preme." azzardò la castana di Chicago.  
>"Beh... in tutti questi anni non sono cambiata molto. Riesci ancora a capirmi bene vedo." ridacchiò Hikari imbarazzata facendo rotolare lateralmente la Soul Gem.<br>"Insomma non c'è rimedio alla nostra lotta contro i Plutarkiani..." borbottò Throttle "Sarebbe stato un mezzo interessante..."  
>"Le Maghe però potrebbero aiutarvi." ipotizzò Nozomi.<br>"Mi spiace ma penso sia un po' difficile. Le Maghe hanno bisogno dei Grief Seed e si trovano solo sulla Terra." ridacchiò Cassandra.  
>Arrivò il pranzo: pesce arrosto, riso in brodo, ramen e quant'altro. Come al solito Vinnie cercava di usare le bacchette imitando Alice che lo prendeva in giro. Throttle, Modo e Charley facevano prima: usavano le posate occidentali. Alla fine il topo bianco riuscì a mangiare con le bacchette anche se con estrema difficoltà.<br>"Dannato salmone ti prendo!" esclamava cercando di prendere il salmone crudo del sashimi. Questo era così viscido che scivolava ogni volta, non bastarono Cassandra ed Alice che cercavano di aiutare il poverino a mangiare la sua amata fetta di salmone. Alla fine la topa dai capelli candidi ci riuscì "Prendilo prima che mi scappa di nuovo!" esclamò ridendo come una pazza.  
>Il marziano cercò in tutti i modi di prenderlo, tra una risata e l'altra. Alla fine fu Alice a metterglielo nel piatto, non smetteva di ridere. Nozomi e Cassandra con lei, si stavano spanciando.<br>"Basta! Ahahahaha sto... sto.. mo... morendo! Puahahahahaha!" Nozomi era piegata in due, a momenti sbatteva la testa sul tavolo.  
>"Come rovinare uno di quei pochi momenti di serietà." mormorò Kaguya perplessa mangiando il suo sushi.<br>"A me fa piacere che qualche pazzo risollevi il morale. Qualche volta un sorriso può trasformare anche la giornata più nera." disse Hikari.  
>"Forse hai ragione. Qualche problema Modo?" fece Kaguya notando che il marziano dal manto plumbeo aveva difficoltà a maneggiare la posata con il suo braccio "regalatogli gentilmente" dal Dr Karbunkle.<br>"Deve essere stata la barriera. Per questo evito di portare cellulari e quant'altro." disse Cassandra.  
>"Mi tocca dargli una sistemata allora." pensò Charley osservando il braccio che scricchiolava leggermente.<br>"Ci penso io." intervenne Kaguya "Vediamo anche di sistemarlo per bene. Mi risulta che siano passati anni da quando Karbunkle te lo piazzò."  
>"Sì ma non ho mai avuto problemi. E' da quando siamo usciti da quel posto che ho notato qualcosa di strano." farfugliò il topo grigio.<br>"Ooohhh ma li hai sentiti Bro? 'Ti aggiusterò il braccio rotto amore mio!'" disse Vinnie con tono canzonatorio "Sento odore di primavera!"  
>Kaguya non batté ciglio, Modo sembrava alquanto imbarazzato e irritato tanto da dare uno scapaccione dietro la testa del giovane Vin.<br>"Non ha senso prendere in giro Kaguya però! Non si arrabbia!" protestò Vinnie massaggiandosi il capo.  
>"Non mi arrabbio perché se qualcosa non è vera non dovrebbe neanche toccarmi. Non credi? Voi giovani siete così ingenui." sentenziò "E poi ho del metallo plutarkiano, potrei consolidare alcuni componenti con facilità."<br>"E dove lo avresti preso?" esclamò Throttle sorpreso.  
>Kaguya ridacchiò "Chiedilo ad Alice. A rubacchiare in giro è un genio. Mi ha procurato del materiale che ho utilizzato in questo paio di anni. Ho un progetto da ultimare. Sapete che collaboro con l'esercito e i Freedom Fighters e sebbene stia qui sulla Terra, non ho smesso di lavorare per esso."<br>"Quindi sei riuscita a portare a termine il progetto?" chiese Hikari.  
>"Più o meno. Ho bisogno di quattro calcoli e per quelli sto aspettando un messaggio dal quartier generale di Marte. Senza quello non posso attivarmi in alcun modo senza fare errori. Se ci scoprono siamo fregati."<br>"Di che progetto si tratta?" chiese Charley.  
>Kaguya si tappò il muso con le mani "Ho parlato troppo! Mi spiace sono informazioni riservate"<br>"Su su, non datele pressione. Sta lavorando per il popolo di Marte non dimentichiamolo!" esclamò Hikari. La ragazza sospirò "Oggi vado a trovare mia sorella. Magari i medici si sono decisi a farla tornare a casa."  
>"Speriamo! L'ospedale non le gioverà mica! E poi non abbiamo avuto il tempo di stare assieme! Volevo insegnarle tante cose!" disse Alice melodrammatica.<br>"Secondo te se le dicessi tutto e le facessi vedere cosa davvero le ha provocato il trauma... lei potrebbe...?" azzardò Cassandra finendo ancora il suo ramen.  
>"Non lo so. Kanon non è una ragazza che si spaventa facilmente. Ha accettato l'esistenza di creature come loro..." posò lo sguardo sui marziani che mangiavano tranquillamente "Ma non so se metabolizzerebbe facilmente l'esistenza delle Streghe. Del resto è stato dopo l'attacco che ha smesso di camminare."<br>"Il suo cervello avrà conservato il trauma ma ne avrà cancellato la causa." disse Kaguya con fare tecnico "A volte il cervello mantiene solo ciò che gli conviene per proteggere il corpo ma il trauma resta. Se è vero che fisicamente sta bene, che può muovere i piedi e le gambe da seduta, non c'è motivo per cui non debba riuscire a camminare." immerse un gamberetto nella salsa di soia e se lo mangiò.  
>"Povera ragazza..." balbettò Modo come se la cosa gli fosse stata realmente a cuore.<br>"Ha parlato il gigante buono!" esclamò Vinnie dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.  
>"Quando sento queste storie non posso fare a meno di pensare quanto siano giovani." asserì il topo grigio pensando alle numerose vite spezzate a causa della guerra con i Plutarkiani.<br>Kaguya finalmente si alzò stiracchiandosi "Allora Gulliver andiamo. Le braccia metalliche non si aggiustano da sole!"  
>Modo mangiò rapidamente gli ultimi gamberetti rimasti e si alzò "Sir, yes sir!" esclamò seguendola nel suo laboratorio seguito a sua volta dalle esclamazioni maliziose del topo bianco che se la rideva con Alice.<br>"Oh ma smettetela su! Non siete carini!" esclamò Cassandra a stento trattenendosi dal ridere.  
>"Ma ci stiamo divertendo troppo!" rispose Alice ridendo insieme a Vinnie.<br>"Scemo e più scema..." commentò Throttle sorseggiando il suo bicchiere d'acqua.  
>"Immagino che ormai la cosa sia chiarita." disse Charley per riprendere il discorso "E posso anche capire come mai hai preferito non dire nulla. Però sono curiosa di vedere queste Streghe, chissà come sono!"<br>"Oh non ti conviene." intervenne Nozomi "Il loro aspetto non è mai lo stesso, tutto dipende da dove e perché sono nate e i poteri che hanno sono sempre diversi."  
>"In effetti quella di oggi sembrava una pianta carnivora, era davvero inquietante e me la son vista brutta davvero." concordò Cassandra.<p>

Il laboratorio di Kaguya era pieno di carte, monitor per computer, strumenti di metallo e, infondo a tutto, lamiere metalliche di grande e media dimensione, Modo si guardava attorno stupito, sembrava il laboratorio del Dr Karbunkle ma non aveva nulla in comune con esso, o almeno per quel che riguardava le cavie che ci si potevano trovare al suo interno.  
>Kaguya andò vicino ad una delle lamiere "Con queste potrò riparare le parti danneggiate, è metallo plutarkiano." ridacchiò con orgoglio battendo la mano sulla lamina poggiata alla parete.<br>"Sei capace di lavorare il metallo?" chiese il topo grigio stupito.  
>"No, ci pensano le macchine. Io preparo il progetto basandomi sull'originale, alle parti interne invece ci penso io, il danno non sembra ingente, per questo mi occuperò della sostituzione delle parti esterne..<br>Sulla grande scrivania c'era un progetto alquanto complesso, sembrava un satellite. Modo pensò su cosa potesse essere, forse il progetto che Kaguya stava architettando, non disse nulla per non sembrare inopportuno e seguì gli ordini che lei gli stava dando.  
>Controllarono lo status del braccio con una specie di macchina ad infrarossi che trasportò l'immagine completa sullo schermo del pc collegato ad esso.<br>"A quanto pare è sia l'usura che l'effetto della barriera che ha corroso un po' i circuiti interni ma nulla di irreparabile, sei fortunato." disse Kaguya osservando con attenzione il pc "Mi basterà una giornata di lavoro. Puoi lasciarmelo qui vero? So che non sarai a tuo agio ma se devo lavorare velocemente e bene mi serve un po' di tempo."  
>Modo parve a disagio e in imbarazzo, non aveva mai pensato di separarsi dal suo braccio a cui nonostante tutto si era affezionato senza contare che gli era stato utile più di una volta.<br>"Qui abbiamo cacciato via i Plutarkiani un bel po' di tempo fa, non penso che ti serva, poi cercherò di fare quanto prima proprio perché so che ci tieni. Ok?" cerchò di rassicurarlo.  
>"E … va bene... mi fiderò di te Miss kaguya." balbettò.<p>

La faccia di Modo era un misto di imbarazzo e irritazione nel momento in cui Vinnie scoppiò a ridere "Ahahahahaha hai dato in permuta il tuo braccio?"  
>"Vinnie dai! Basta!" esclamò Throttle perplesso "Quando dovrebbe ridartelo?" si rivolse all'amico dal pelo grigio.<br>"Ha detto che entro domani sarà tutto sistemato." rispose Modo mettendosi a sedere "Per ora devo solo arrangiarmi."  
>"Oh ma povero cucciolo!" esclamò Alice tirandogli le guance con fare affettuoso.<br>"Hei ma Modo è di tua sorella! Le mie guance non sono più attraenti?" fece Vinnie fingendosi offeso.  
>"Io non sono di nessuno Vin." esordì Modo con pazienza.<br>Charley e Hikari si guardarono in faccia perplesse e scoppiarono a ridere.  
>"Vado a prepararmi." disse la giapponese asciugandosi gli occhi per il riso "Se volete venire anche voi non c'è problema. A mia sorella farà piacere sapere che avremo ospiti."<p>

********************  
>Il capitolo finisce qui perché il prossimo sarà zeppo di eventi xD <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Ed eccoci al quinto dove finalmente accade qualcosa XD

CAP-5

L'orario per la visita fu accordato e sia Hikari che gli altri si prepararono per uscire. Kaguya li avvertì che non sarebbe venuta, avrebbe finito i suoi impegni così da restituire entro breve il braccio al povero Modo che per l'occasione aveva messo una semplice maglia sportiva. Anche i suoi amici avevano indossato qualcosa di diverso: jeans e maglie semplici. In Giappone era obbligatorio vestirsi a modo, cosa che ai tre non piaceva per niente ma Hikari e Alice avevano fatto pressione a tal punto che non poterono opporsi a lungo, pena di restare a casa.  
>Così Kaguya se ne tornò nel suo laboratorio e gli altri uscirono. L'ospedale non era molto lontano, presero gli ombrelli e andarono a piedi. "Non sia mai che piova" aveva detto Hikari.<br>"Uffa! Non potevamo prendere le nostre moto? Vederle ferme è un incubo!" si lamentò Vinnie.  
>Modo guardava nostalgico la sua Lil'Hoss "Torno presto..." borbottò recandosi prima da lei per salutarla. La moto rispose con un leggero movimento. Hikari rimase stupita dalla capacità senziente di quelle macchine, eppure Kaguya le aveva parlato spesso del tipo di tecnologie che loro usavano su Marte.<br>Il tempo per fortuna si era subito calmato e la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere lasciando l'aria fresca e profumata, in quel caso in particolare l'odore dei ciliegi in fiore era molto più intenso ma piacevole.  
>Il gruppetto si avviò con calma, era piacevole camminare con quell'aria fresca per le strade della periferia di Tokyo.<br>"Con la primavera arriva anche il tempo malfermo. Che seccatura..." commentò Cassandra sbuffando "Ah mia sorella ha iscritto la classe alla gara sportiva della scuola. Sai tua sorellla adora queste competizioni!" balbettò.  
>Hikari si immobilizzò all'improvviso tanto che Charley e la stessa Cassandra le sbatterono contro "Ma che ti prende?"<br>La giapponese aveva uno sguardo strano, fissava la rossa con perplessità "Ma mia sorella non può correre."  
>Cassandra sorrise "Lo so! Però vogliono farle una sorpresa vincendo la competizione! Infondo Kanon è ancora la rappresentante di classe... e mia sorella ci sa fare con lo sport."<br>"Oh ma che cosa carina!" esclamò Nozomi con gli occhi lucidi, era commossa.  
>La strada da fare non era molta ma essendo in salita era alquanto faticosa.<br>"Uffa, anche la salita ci mancava! Rivoglio la mia moto!" Vinnie si lamentò come un bambino.  
>Alice cercava di consolarlo "Eddai che un guerriero come te non può lamentarsi di una piccolissima salita come questa."<br>E poi ormai erano anche quasi arrivati. Il grande edificio bianco era circondato da un bel giardino, l'erba era così verde e soffice da sembrare velluto, ogni tanto il verde era macchiato da sprazzi colorati di gruppi di fiori primaverili. I ciliegi in fiore facevano la loro bella figura, alti e maestosi.  
>"Uh, gli ospedali giapponesi sono diversi da quelli di Chicago." commentò Throttle guardandosi attorno quasi spaesato.<br>"Dipende dagli ospedali. Hikari non bada a spese, questa è roba di lusso eh!" esclamò Alice portando le mani ai fianchi.  
>"Hei Hikari! Guarda là!" la chiamò Cassandra tirando l'amica per la manica della maglia.<br>"Che c'è?" fece lei.  
>Cassandra indicava un punto indefinito del giardino. Hikari cercò di aguzzare la vista e alla fine lo notò "Oh no... proprio qui doveva capitarne uno" esclamò. Sembrava terrorizzata quanto stupita.<br>"Dici che sarebbe meglio distruggerlo?" chiese la rossa.  
>"Di che state parlando?" interruppe Charley.<br>Hikari sospirò "Sul tronco di quel ciliegio c'è un Grief Seed. Vedi quell'alone scuro?" indicò. Charley annuì, in effetti c'era una specie di ombra scura che pulsava ritmicamente. "Comunque Cassy non possiamo fare nulla. In questo stato il Grief Seed non può essere toccato in alcun modo, tuttavia il tempo di sviluppo e schiusa è fisso, abbiamo un tre ore di tempo." diede uno sguardo all'orologio "Sono le sedici, alle diciannove possiamo..." Hikari fu interrotta da un'istantanea esplosione di luce, il Grief Seed era sparito nel nulla e assieme ad esso lo strano alone pulsante "... mi correggo, abbiamo un paio di ore. La barriera è stata generata proprio adesso. Su andiamo da mia sorella, torneremo a tempo scaduto." fece noncurante e si avviò sulla stradina che conduceva all'ingresso dell'edificio.  
>Nozomi continuava a guardare l'albero "Sicura che non puoi intervenire? E se qualcuno ci entra per sbaglio?"<br>"Non accadrà, che motivo avrebbe per andare sull'aiuola?" commentò Hikari con sarcasmo "Su andiamo che non vedo mia sorella da una settimana e ho da parlare con il medico."  
>Quindi ripresero il cammino "Allora sono quei cosini che creano le... streghe?" domandò Throttle raggiungendo Hikari con passo svelto.<br>"Sì." rispose come se la cose fosse ovvia "Piuttosto si tratta di un Grief Seed che ha assorbito troppa energie negativa. Prima era già una Strega, probabilmente la Maga che lo avrà avuto lo ha usato troppo portandolo al consumo più totale. Per qualche strano motivo probabilmente lo avrà perso e l'energia negativa sta generando una nuova strega. Probabilmente sarà anche più forte della strega originaria visto che l'energia assorbita in precedenza non è andata perduta."  
>Cassandra ascoltava con attenzione, ogni volta si chiedeva come facesse Hikari a sapere tante cose. Anche lei era una Maga da qualche anno ma non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di informarsi concretamente sul funzionamento del Grief Seed, sulla loro schiusa e sviluppo "Hai detto che ci mancano due ore, in base a cosa hai fatto i calcoli?"<br>"Osservazione, pura e semplice osservazione ,Cassy. In dodici anni ho osservato molti Grief Seed di questo tipo. Un'ora serve al Grief Seed di stabilizzarsi sul luogo da lui scelto, assorbendo energia dall'esterno. All'inizio della seconda ora viene creata la barriera protettiva tipica delle streghe e in essa la strega si sviluppa. Alla fine poi della terza ora, il Grief Seed si schiude. Tuttavia il processo all'interno della barriera può essere accelerato se viene usata la magia nelle vicinanze. Per questo se hai intenzione di andare a vedere il Grief Seed non bisogna trasformarsi o attaccare i Nimions, qualsiasi scintilla può far scatenare un incendio." precisò con serietà.  
>Cassandra annuì.<br>"Ma perché dovete fare tutto questo, dico io..." balbettò Nozomi abbattuta "Insomma è una cosa che non ha senso."  
>"Un senso lo ha eccome. Ma non è il momento adatto per parlarne." disse Hikari. Appena arrivata alla reception parlò con l'addetta che le diede il permesso scritto per visitare la ragazza "E' in fisioterapia. Può anche recarsi lì." le disse.<br>La sala della fisioterapia era al primo piano. Entrati lì videro la ragazza circondata dalle sue amiche di scuola, lei cercava di camminare appoggiata ai poggiamano laterali. La grande vetrata laterale lasciava intravedere gli alberi esterni. Hikari si fermò in cima alle scale che scendevano nella zona interessata. Le amiche della ragazza la incoraggiavano e lei si imbarazzava ad ogni complimento.  
>"Hei ma c'è tua sorella!" esclamò una ragazza dai capelli bianchissimi, la pelle diafana e gli occhi rossi. Salutò la sorella maggiore con la mano "Si è portata dietro anche gli amici. Vedo che al gruppo dei topi marziani se ne sono aggiunti altri tre." commentò.<br>"Altri tre?" esclamò Kanon perdendo l'equilibrio per voltarsi rapidamente e cadde sul sedere "Aio..."  
>Le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere "Ma cosa fai!"<br>La ragazza dai capelli bianchi corse da Hikari e compagnia "Ciao!" salutò con un inchino.  
>Hikari sorrise ricambiando "Come sta andando quella disastrata di mia sorella, Setsuna?" chiese.<br>"Bene... ma come lascia i poggiamano sembra che a momenti cada." rispose la ragazza albina di nome Setsuna "Tu piuttosto, sei sparita nel nulla per oltre una settimana."  
>Hikari parve imbarazzata "Il direttore della casa discografica ci ha fatte lavorare come muli, letteralmente. Quando tornavo a casa ero così stanca che cadevo mezza morta sul fuuton. Mi spiace." si portò una mano dietro la testa ridacchiando.<br>"E loro? Sono nuovi?" chiese la ragazzina indicando con lo sguardo i tre nuovi marziani.  
>"Oh, sono sulla Terra da un bel po' ma erano a Chicago con la mia vecchia amica di college, Charley." rispose Hikari presentandole la Davidson e facendo i nomi, uno ad uno, dei celeberrimi Biker Mice.<br>Le presentazioni non durarono molto, le compagne di scuola tempestavano i tre marziani di domande "Perché non hai il braccio?" oppure "Che fighi quegli occhiali!" o ancora "Ma la guerra da voi è finita?" a tal punto che i poveracci si sentivano quasi soffocare da tante attenzioni.  
>Il medico che era lì prese Hikari in disparte e le diede il responso finale. Intanto sia Modo che Alice si erano messi a fare il tifo per Kanon che provava per l'ennesima volta a camminare senza affidarsi ai poggiamano. Tuttavia ogni volta che cercava di avanzare, il suo volto, dapprima concentrato, diveniva una maschera di terrore e le gambe cedevano.<br>"Penso che dovresti tornare a casa." le disse Hikari dopo aver parlato col medico "Anche il dottore è d'accordo, pensa che non sia salutare per te stare qui."  
>Kanon dal canto suo espose un sorriso da 364 denti "Lo credo anche io e poi voglio riprendere a giocare con Alice!" <p>

Intanto a casa Matsumoto Kaguya aveva finito di lavorare. Si alzò dalla sedia su cui era rimasta per il resto del pomeriggio, si sgranchì le braccia. Diede un'occhiata al lavoro ormai finito, era perfetto. Sorrise soddisfatta e si avviò alla porta del laboratorio decisa a prepararsi un po' di caffè. La porta del laboratorio altro non era che il pavimento su cui poggiava il fuuton della marziana, ciò per nasconderlo ad occhi indiscreti. Il pavimento si spostava lateralmente e lasciava intravedere le scale che scendevano sotto terra, Kaguya risalì e richiuse il tutto. Vi poggiò su il suo fuuton e uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La casa senza nessuno era tranquilla, un paradiso per le sue orecchie. La domestica probabilmente stava preparando già la cena, del resto erano quasi le diciotto e a mangiare c'erano molte persone.  
>Kaguya si recò in cucina, aiutò un po' la donna e bevve il suo caffè. Successivamente scese in giardino e diede una veloce occhiata alle moto dei tre, sembravano tutte in ottimo stato e reagivano alla presenza della ragazza, non sembravano affatto turbate.<br>Kaguya le condusse al garage dove sarebbero state all'asciutto in caso di temporale. Si voltò per rientrare " E voi chi siete?" fece vedendo due figure alte e robuste davanti a lei. Erano in ombra ma non riuscì a identificarle "Chi siete?" ripeté. Cercava di aguzzare la vista per distinguere i due ma l'unica cosa che le saltò all'occhio furono le lunghe code prive di pelliccia, il terrore le salì in gola e il cuore prese a martellarle forte in petto. Indietreggiò indecisa su cosa fare, non era mai stata brava in queste situazioni. Le moto all'interno del garage rombavano, cercavano di intimidire gli intrusi.  
>"Qualcuno che preferireste non incontrare nei vicoli in una notte buia, professoressa Kaguya, o forse è meglio che la chiami Sharon." rispose uno di loro con un ghigno, i denti affilati brillarono al buio.<br>Accadde tutto in un pochi secondi, i due furono addosso alla marziana senza darle il tempo di reagire, la atterrarono contando sul loro peso, la legarono ben bene facendo attenzione a non farsi mordere da lei. Per questo cercarono di tenerla più ferma possibile impedendole di urlare. La immobilizzarono quasi all'istante e alla poveretta non restò altro che fulminarli con uno dei suoi sguardi peggiori, carichi di odio.  
>Il più alto se la caricò sulla spalla facendo attenzione alla coda di lei che cercava di colpirlo in faccia con forza. Così si vide costretto a trattenerla con la mano libera sospirando profondamente "Accidenti al capo che ci affida questi compiti da idioti... venisse a prenderla lui sta tipa accidenti!"<br>"Sta zitto e andiamo! Potrebbero tornare da un momento all'altro!" disse il più basso affrettandosi verso il mezzo di trasporto. Si trattava di una specie di astronave di piccole dimensioni. C'era spazio a mala pena per quattro e quando decollava non produceva alcun rumore, solo un vento leggero spazzò via i petali di ciliegio sul prato non appena la navetta si sollevò dirigendosi verso il mare calmo.

"Ormai è ora." disse Hikari guardando l'orologio. Spostò lo sguardo su Cassandra che parlava animatamente con Charley e Vinnie e sospirò "Sentite, voi preparate le cose di mia sorella, io ho quel servizio da fare." annunciò ai tre sottovoce.  
>"Ti serve una mano?" fece Cassandra, ma Hikari scosse il capo "Le cose di mia sorella non sono molte, tu sai dov'è la sua stanza. Torno subito va bene? Dì a mia sorella che sono andata a prendermi qualcosa da bere." e si allontanò.<br>Ormai era calata la sera e l'aria era umida e Hikari si strinse tra le braccia prima di uscire. Si recò immediatamente verso l'albero su cui era stato conficcato il Grief Seed, la Soul Gem era appoggiata sul palmo della mano e brillava con ardore, segno che la barriera era ancora lì. Tuttavia, quando la ragazza era quasi arrivata dopo aver voltato l'angolo, la luce della Soul Gem si indebolì improvvisamente e ai piedi dell'albero c'era una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi di ghiaccio, era una Maga; il Grief Seed stretto tra le dita. Hikari aveva perso la sua strega, era stata preceduta.  
>Hikari si fermò per scrutarla, l'abito da maga aveva un corsetto sul nero, la parte superiore sembrava leggera di colore giallo chiaro mentre le striature incrociate erano di un giallo scruto. Lo stesso si poteva dire della gonna e del fiocco laterale. La maga si voltò e guardò Hikari con quegli occhi di ghiaccio totalmente inespressivi. Non si sentiva neanche un fiato di vento cosicché il silenzio era totale e il tempo sembrò essersi fermato.<br>Il suo cervello, riportò Hikari indietro di anni, lei aveva già visto quella persona prima di allora ma l'aveva rimossa dalla memoria. Era la stessa Maga che stava lottando contro quella strega che aveva distrutto mezza città. Tuttavia un pensiero le ronzò nella mente, quello era il suo territorio, e nessuno oltre a lei poteva uccidervi streghe. Fu tentata nel darle un avvertimento ma si trattenne, qualcosa la inibiva nel parlare così stette in silenzio e lasciò che la bionda andasse via senza dire una parola.  
>Hikari osservò l'albero, immobile, poi sospirò rassegnata e tornò dai ragazzi, ormai era fatta.<br>"Hikari tutto bene? Sembra che ti sia morto il gatto." esclamò Alice vedendola arrivare, scura in volto e col passo lento.  
>Lei rispose con un leggero movimento della mano "L'ho persa..." balbettò.<br>Alice soffocò a stento una risata, dal canto suo la ragazza le diede un finto scapaccione sul muso "Non fa niente. Avrò altre occasioni." le disse recandosi da sua sorella che in quel momento era in braccio a Throttle e la salutava con la mano.  
>"Allora andiamo? Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa!" esclamò la quindicenne sventolando le braccia rischiando di colpire il viso del povero Throttle "Ups scusa!" esclamò poi ridendo.<br>"N-niente figurati!" balbettò il topo castano perplesso.  
>Modo portava le stampelle della ragazza con l'unico braccio che aveva, Vinnie invece portava le due valigie trolley e Charley se la gongolava con le due marziane alle spalle dei tre che dovevano portarsi i pesi.<br>Il viaggio verso casa fu più rilassante, tutto in discesa e Vinnie si divertiva un mondo a far camminare in avanti le valigie.  
>"Attento che potrebbero trascinarti giù!" esclamò Nozomi ridendo come una matta "Le valigie sono crudeli!"<br>"E anche le discese!" continuò Alice "Attento che finirai per rotolare giù!"  
>Arrivarono presto a casa e stranamente non c'era Kaguya che li attendeva col solito broncio. La domestica probabilmente era ad apparecchiare la tavola e infatti la trovarono lì. Sistemarono le cose di Kanon mentre Alice andava a chiamare la sorella maggiore che probabilmente era nel suo laboratorio.<br>"Ragazzi Kaguya non c'è da nessuna parte!" esclamò lei tornando poco dopo.  
>"Non è da lei saltare la cena." mormorò Nozomi pensierosa.<br>Le due sorelle si scambiarono lo sguardo ma Throttle e Modo sembravano percepire qualcosa.  
>"Questo... lo sentite anche voi ragazzi?" chiese Throttle annusando l'aria.<br>"Ratti!" esclamò Modo corrucciandosi.  
>"Ratti?" fece Vinnie guardandosi attorno "Viene da fuori." si alzò e si diresse in giardino non curandosi dei piedi scalzi, gli altri lo seguirono.<br>Raggiunsero le moto che sembrarono ben felici di vederli, cercavano di comunicare qualcosa.  
>"Dimmi tutto cara." disse Modo avvicinandosi alla sua Lil'Hoss.<br>"Ragazzi torniamo al laboratorio." disse Nozomi "Sappiamo come rintracciare Kaguya."

********  
>Capitolo terminato! Spero vi sia stato gradito u.u Che fine farà Kaguya?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sesto capitolo *_* kaguya è stata rapita dai ratti, cosa succederà? *-* manco io lo so uahahahaha

CAP-6  
>******<p>

Vinnie, Throttle e Charley rimasero stupiti alla vista del grande laboratorio. A detta di Hikari seguiva il perimetro di tutta l'abitazione. C'erano un sacco di aggeggi elettrici molto avanzati, progetti di ogni tipo.  
>"Dov'è il progetto che era su questa scrivania?" esclamò Modo ricordandosi che proprio lì c'era il foglio del progetto del satellite.<br>Nozomi controllò "Probabile che lo abbia posato nell'archivio al sicuro." spiegò.  
>IN effetti non c'era odore di ratti e né di plutarkiani, impossibile quindi che sia stato rubato.<br>"Hei! Il tuo braccio!" esclamò Vinnie.  
>A quanto sembrava, il braccio meccanico era stato completamente riparato e i pezzi metallici consunti sostituiti con quelli nuovi in metallo plutarkiano "Kaguya è un genio." esclamò Charley.<br>"Beh stava sempre con nostro padre, anche Alice ma Kaguya si interessava di più." fece Nozomi "Penso che si possa restituire al suo legittimo proprietario. Alice puoi? Anche tu ti intendi di queste cose."  
>Alice stava accendendo uno dei numerosi monitor "Arrivo subito. Se c'è un po' da lottare immagino che il laser debba servire." disse.<br>Così il braccio fu sistemato in poco tempo e Modo poté finalmente sentirsi a suo agio "Ah! Finalmente!" esclamò contento "E dire che non scricchiola neanche più!" mosse il braccio in diverse direzioni chiudendo e aprendo le dita "Eh eh ora va benissimo!"  
>"Immagino che abbia cercato di finirlo il prima possibile." sbottò Alice "Ora possiamo passare ad altro." tornò al computer e attivò il radar "Oh!" esclamò.<br>Tutti si misero a guardare lo schermo e il puntino luminoso che lampeggiava. La mappa indicava un isolotto "E' sull'isola disabitata della prefettura di Tokyo!" esclamò Hikari "Sarà dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale che non viene più visitata per via del gran numero di bombe inesplose."  
>"L'avranno usata come base allora." disse Throttle osservando sovrappensiero il monitor "Dobbiamo liberare Kaguya, ragazzi. Non sappiamo cosa vogliono da lei."<br>"Ma aspettate!" esclamò Hikari ridacchiando "Come volete raggiungere un'isola? Insomma non sono moto d'acqua quelle!"  
>I tre marziani ghignarono "Charlye-girl? Ci pensi tu?" disse Throttle rivolto alla diretta interessata.<br>La Davidson prese una chiave inglese poggiata su una scrivania vicina "Ma certo!"  
>"Ma non si fa prima a contattare una nave militare?" fece Hikari perplessa "Infondo hanno lasciato agire le ragazze contro i Plutarkiani tempo fa."<br>"La milizia giapponese sapeva dei Plutarkiani?" esclamò Charley.  
>"Certo che sì! Si era anche offerta di aiutarle. Tuttavia Nozomi e Alice sono brave negli scontri, Kaguya è quella che invece..."<br>"E' una pippa. Ahahahahahaha!" disse Alice scoppiando a ridere.  
>Charley si fece aiutare da Alice modificando le moto in modo che potessero "correre" sull'acqua con degli scii posizionati apposta "Mi raccomando, siate veloci e non fateci stare in pena."<br>"Tranquilla Sweethart! Torneremo interi e tu mi aspetterai a braccia aper... ouch!" Vinnie fu colpito da uno scapaccione di Modo.  
>"Su andiamo! I ratti non ci attendono mica!"<br>"Aspettate!" Alice consegnò loro degli orologi "Li usavamo durante la guerra su Marte. Ci consentono di trovare il punto esatto. Per fortuna mia sorella li ha conservati."  
>"Mi sento 007!" esclamò Modo ridacchiando.<br>"Oh certo! Mouse! Modo Mouse!" disse Vinnie "E noi che morivamo dal freddo!"  
>Modo scoppiò a ridere "Ma non è stata colpa mia!"<br>Throttle rifletté "Come fanno questi orologi ad individuare tua sorella?"  
>"Mia sorella indossa un orecchino a forma di goccia, al suo interno c'è un microchip. Anche il mio e quello di Nozomi lo ha." spiegò Alice con semplicità "Ora vi conviene andare!"<br>"Sta tranquilla, Miss Alice, ritroveremo tua sorella e poi devo ringraziarla." le assicurò Modo "Ok ragazzi!"  
>"Let's Rock and Ride!" esclamarono partendo con le loro moto e facendo ben attenzione a non rompere il muro della villa visto che Hikari li aveva precedentemente minacciati di morte se lo avessero fatto.<p>

Quando i ratti giunsero sull'isola su cui era stato costruito un piccolo "fortino", Kaguya fu portata di peso al suo interno che continuava a dimenarsi cercando di liberarsi da quella stretta ferrea.  
>"Siete già arrivati? Bene bene!" una voce profonda e soddisfatta parlò proprio di fronte a loro, la marziana non poteva vedere stando di spalle e la cosa la irritava e non poco "Dunque è lei la professoressa Sharon? Io me la ricordavo diversa, i suoi capelli non erano bianchi?"<br>"Ha gli occhi di due colori diversi, capo. E' lei." confermò il più basso.  
>"Bene Speek, portala nella sala, al resto ci penso io." disse la voce.<br>Kaguya fu così posta su una sedia girevole e legata per bene "Così non scapperai." le disse il ratto chiamato Speek "Andiamo Buch, il capo ci ha dato altri affari da portare avanti."  
>Il ratto chiamato Buch seguì il collega e nella sala entrò colui che aveva parlato, anche egli era un ratto come gli altri "Bene bene, sono anni che non ci si vede Sharon!" disse.<br>Kaguya si guardò dapprima attorno senza rispondere, la sala era circolare e le pareti metalliche, un grande monitor stava attaccato ad una parete e collegato ad un pc pieno di pulsanti "Sai che non mi ricordo di te?" disse poi come se il fatto non fosse suo.  
>Il ratto di colore castano, era alto e anche abbastanza affascinante "Non mi stupisco, eri a mala pena una ragazzina." fece lui "Comunque io sono Argon, all'epoca se ricordi, rubammo un progetto di tuo padre ma non sappiamo come farlo funzionare."<br>La marziana lo guardo perplessa "E mi avete chiamata per questo? E dopo anni?"  
>Argon sembrò spiazzato da quella domanda "Ehm... ordini superiori." fece giocando con le dita "Io devo solo obbedire, mi capisci?"<br>Kaguya annuì ancora perplessa, era vero che i ratti avevano il cervello minuscolo, ora capiva anche perché si facevano aiutare dai Plutarkiani, almeno con due cervelli riuscivano a compensare la mancanza di intelletto "Senti un po'. Perché non mi lasci andare e mettiamo da parte questa cosa?"  
>Il ratto scoppiò a ridere "Non ci penso neanche! Ho qualcuno che vuole parlare con te!" annunciò.<br>Sul monitor dapprima vuoto apparve il volto di un Plutarkiano, Kaguya rimase di sasso "Lord Slugfish?". Lord Slugfish era il Pluarkiano che aveva preso di mira Tokyo, le ragazze erano riuscite a mandarlo via a calci nel sedere.  
>"Ma guarda chi c'è! La professoressa!" disse l'alieno azzurro con la tipica voce roca dei Plutarkiani "Vedo che sei in splendida forma!"<br>Non si poteva mica dirlo. Kaguya era stanca, aveva lavorato incessantemente per oltre tre ore, gli occhi erano appesantiti e le doleva leggermente la testa, soprattutto dopo il volo visto che soffriva di acrofobia "Parla chiaro, cosa vuoi?"  
>"Un uccellino mi ha detto che stai lavorando ad un ambizioso progetto." disse Slugfish.<br>"Mi sa che sei un po' picchiato, gli uccelli non parlano." borbotto lei.  
>Il Plutarkiano la prese sul ridere "Come siamo simpatici eh? Voglio sapere tutto su quel progetto dottoressa Sharon! E ti conviene parlare se non vuoi che accada qualcosa a chi tieni!"<br>Kaguya lo guardò con aria di sfida, finché i Biker Mice restavano alla villa le ragazze non rischiavano nulla "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." disse infine.  
>Il Plutarkiano sbuffò "Non scherzare, abbiamo perso il precedente progetto poiché non siamo riusciti ad attivarlo..."<br>"Voi per quello stupido progetto mi avete portato via mio padre!" esclamò lei con rabbia "E cosa ne avete ottenuto? Una cosa che non vi è servita a nulla!"  
>Lord Slugfish rimase indifferente alla sparata della ragazza "beh se non vuoi che accada la stessa cosa a te dovresti parlare!"<br>"Ma da morta non vi servirei a molto no?" ribatté sempre con tono di sfida "Contando che neanche le mie sorelle sanno del progetto."  
>Il Plutarkiano perplesso rifletté "Allora ammetti che c'è un progetto in corso!"<br>Passo falso! Kaguya si era scavata la fossa da sola.  
>"Se non confessi poco male. Hai detto che da morta non ci serviresti? E allora ti riportiamo su Marte e ti vendiamo come schiava al generale dei ratti. Vero Argon?" fece il Plutarkiano.<br>Kaguya stava per ribattere ma un forte rombo in lontananza attirò l'attenzione di tutti. Una risata divertita echeggiò nell'aria, una risata familiare. La marziana sorrise. La parete di metallo fu distrutta.  
>"Certo che la qualità di questa fortezza è pessima!" commentò Vinnie " Come anche la difesa!"<br>"Ragazzi!" esclamò Kaguya contenta "Ma come..."  
>"Ti spieghiamo tutto dopo Honey! Ora non..."<br>"Non vi muovete o questa signorina farà una brutta fine." interruppe Argon prendendola in ostaggio e puntandole una pistola alla tempia.  
>I Biker Mice erano in difficoltà, colti alla sprovvista. Lentamente facevano ciò che gli era stato chiesto: posare le loro armi sul pavimento, gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza, temevano per la sua vita.<br>La situazione parve essersi fermata.  
>"Ah Ah Ah! Sono intervenuti anche i criceti. Ma che bella giornata!" esclamò Lord Slugfish.<br>Kaguya era immobilizzata ma il ratto aveva dimenticato una cosa. Mentre il Plutarkiano vaneggiava, lei escogitava un modo per sistemare quel ratto e metterlo con le spalle al muro. Sospirò pronta ad agire.  
>Cercò di comunicare in qualche modo con i tre che fissavano la scena, cercava di far cenno loro con gli occhi e in quel momento si accorse che il braccio di Modo era stato sistemato, era una fortuna avere una sorella come Alice. Sapeva che quel braccio era un'ottima arma grazie al laser che Karbonkio gli aveva installato. Fissò il topo grigio fino a quando lo stesso non si accorse del messaggio silente che Kaguya cercava di inviargli, annuì leggermente e la marziana rapidamente usò la coda per sottrarre la pistola al suo rapitore. Modo non aspettò un secondo e lo centrò con il laser.<br>"Ottimo lavoro!" esclamò Throttle " ma come..."  
>"Avvolte gli ochci funzionano meglio della parole." disse Modo.<br>Vinnie liberò la marziana con i suoi soliti esplosivi e ne lanciò un paio all'interno del forte "Sbrighiamoci a fuggire." esclamò mentre una serie di esplosioni a catena stava distruggendo la sala.  
>Lord Slugfish urlava dal monitor "Riuscirò ad avere quel progetto! Fosse l'ultima cosa che facci... bzzz" la comunicazione fu interrotta.<br>I tre si accingevano a fuggire ma Kaguya li stoppò "Non possiamo lasciarlo lì." fissò il ratto con compassione.  
>Vinnie sbuffò "Lo prendo io..."<br>La marziana prese posto dietro a Throttle e appena Vinnie fu pronto si allontanarono in tutta fretta poco prima il crollo dell'edificio. Riposero al suolo il ratto svenuto e partirono di nuovo per il ritorno a casa.  
>"Allora come avete fatto a tro... ah gli orologi!" esclamò notando gli apparecchi al polso di ognuno "Pensavo si fossero rotti. Meno male che conservo tutto!"<br>Vinnie esultò mentre attivava gli sci d'acqua non appena si lanciò dalla scogliera.  
>Kaguya fu assalita dal terrore, odiava l'altezza. Strinze la cinta di Throttle a tal punto che rischiava di bloccargli la circolazione, ma appena furono sulla superficie dell'acqua si arrisicurò.<br>"Hai una stretta pericolosa!" esclamò il topo castano.  
>"Scusa.. è che non sopporto l'altezza, questo è uno dei tanti motivi per cui preferisco stare dietro le quinte dell'organizzazione." spiegò imbarazzata "Allora! Vedo che Alice ti ha aiutato a risistemarti quell'affare! E funziona meglio di quanto mi aspettassi!"<br>"Grazie Kaguya ma'am. Sono in debito!" disse Modo imbarazzato.  
>"Ma che dici! E' mio dovere aiutare i Freedom Fighters! Per ogni problema basta rivolgersi a me chiaro? E non voglio debiti!"<br>"E poi... hem... trovo che Sharon sia un bel nome." borbottò e la sua pelliccia si tinse di un leggero rosso.  
>"Oh mio tesoro! Grazie per avermi aggiustato il braccio! AHAHAHAHAH" esclamava Vinnie divertito "Ci manca solo una bella dichiarazione scritta!"<br>Kaguya se la rideva "Sei il solito infantile Vinnie-kun! E comunque grazie per il complimento."  
>Arrivarono che ormai era tardi, stanchi e tutit col mal di testa. Ad aspettarli c'erano tutte e la voce agitata di Alice si sentiva fin al cancello d'ingresso. Non appena furono sotto casa, la topa dai capelli bianchi assalì la sorella maggiore abbracciandola fino a soffocarla, Nozomi fece lo stesso mentre Charley e Hikari aspettavano sotto lo stipite della porta "Visto? Non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi? I ragazzi sono in gamba!" disse la castana soddisfatta. Hikari annuì e li raggiunse.<br>"Non ci avete messo molto. Kaguya tutto bene? C'è la cena calda ad aspettarvi, l'abbiamo riscaldata non appena abbiamo visto che il segnale di Kaguya si stava spostando nell'entroterra." disse Hikari.  
>"Meno male! Sto morendo di fame!" esclamò Vinnie entusiasta correndo dentro.<br>"Scarpe.. scarpeeee!" urlò la giapponese.  
>"Ups!" fece il topo bianco tornando indietro e togliendosi le scarpe "Ehm lo avevo dimenticato!"<br>"Che dire, è stata una giornata pesante per loro." disse Charley.  
>"Kaguyaaaa!" esclamò Kanon inginocchiata al tavolo "Bentornata! Siamo stati in pensiero!"<br>"Bentornata a te piuttosto!" sorrise la marziana "Non pensavo che saresti tornata a casa. Meglio così!" abbracciò la ragazza identica ad Hikari.  
>"Mi aiuterai con i compiti di matematica vero?" fece la ragazzina.<br>Kaguya la guardò sbalordita "Mia cara! Ho dato un'occhiata al tuo programma scolastico già qualche mese fa! Certo che ti aiuto!"  
>"Sfruttatrice!" esclamò Hikari.<br>La serata fu allietata dalla buona cucina della domestica e dal pensiero di andare a letto. Hikari leggeva il giornale e rifletté "Sentite. Il tifone dovrebbe arrivare a giorni. La fortuna che abbiamo è che la fioritura completa dei ciliegi avverrà una decina di giorni dopo. Quindi ci sarà la settimana Higan. Potremo organizzare qualcosa no? Infondo sarà il 21 marzo, una gita potrebbe andare?"  
>Alice rizzò le orecchie "Monte Fujiyama! Non si discute!"<br>Nozomi ci pensò su "In effetti la riserva del Fuji è molto bella e ci sarà molta gente lì. Mi piace l'idea! Alice hai il mio voto!"  
>Kaguya mangiava la sua cena con calma e non disse nulla. Charley parve contenta del pensiero, visitare un po' il Giappone sarebbe stata una bella esperienza ma le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da Vinnie che come al solito faceva domande "Cos'è il Monte Fujicomesichiama?"<br>Alice si alzò "Vieni con me." gli disse porgendogli la mano "Ti faccio vedere una cosa." salirono le scale fino al tetto, al terzo piano e lo fece voltare verso la città. La casa era in rilievo e si vedeva tutta Tokyo illuminata sul lato destro, il Fuji era proprio al sinistro, essendo notte si vedeva poco ma il suo profilo era distinguibile tanto che era alto "Quel vulcano spento è il Fuji. Ai suoi pedi si estende la riserva naturale, in primavera è spettacolare. Ci siamo andati una volta sola con Hikari e sua sorella, si è stati davvero bene e da lì lo spettacolo serale pirotecnico è fantastico!"  
>Vinnie ascoltava interessato "Throttle ne sarà contento, è sempre stato curioso, probabilmente quando tornerà su Marte racconterà tutto ai suoi amici!"<br>"E a Carbine!" continuò Alice.  
>I due sghignazzarono "Sì, a Carbine!"<br>Tornarono giù di buon umore "Sicuramente sarà una splendida giornata!"  
>"Ma prima dobbiamo organizzarci per il tifone." disse Hikari seria, guardò di sottecchi la sorella che discorreva con Kaguya su come organizzarsi per la scuola, doveva studiare per gli esami di fine trimestre e la marziana le avrebbe dato una mano "Kanon dovresti andare a letto. E' tardi e sarai stanca."<br>"Ma voglio parlare un altro po' con Kagu-chan! Ti prego!" supplicò la ragazzina.  
>"Ascolta tua sorella, domani iniziamo anche lo studio. Gli esami sono alle porte e i test non saranno facili se bighelloni, ti pare?" disse Kaguya.<br>Kanon sembrò persuasa e annuì col capo di malavoglia. Kaguya e Hikari la aiutarono ad alzarsi e le diedero le stampelle "L'accompagno io." disse Alice "Tu resta pure qui tranquilla."  
>"Grazie Alice." sorrise Hikari.<br>Non appena le due sparirono dalla stanza Kaguya sbuffò "Volevi mandarla via vero?"  
>La giapponese sorrise "Non ti sfugge nulla vero?"<br>"Ormai ti conosco abbastanza."  
>"Ah ma cosa voleva da te quel Plutarkiano?" chiese Hikari per cambiare discorso.<br>"Vero... non ci hai detto nulla a riguardo." concordò Charley.  
>"L'alleanza ratti- Plutarkiani non migliora di certo la loro situazione." borbottò l'interrogata "Volevano da me un progetto. Cioè, non so chi gli ha riferito che sto lavorando ad un progetto e loro vogliono appropriarsene."<br>"Come accadde con papà." mormorò Nozomo "E alla fine non è servito a nulla."  
>"Già. Quello che non capisco è chi o cosa gli abbia riferito ciò. La comunicazione con il quartier generale dei Freedom Fighter è coperta e qualsiasi tentativo di infiltrazione viene individuato e bloccato. Impossibile dunque che abbiano saputo..." Kaguya si scervellava ma non capiva.<br>"Una spia?" azzardò Throttle "Ne avevamo una qualche anno fa. Però era un ratto e andò via con i Plutarkiani dopo l'ennesima sconfitta."  
>"Sì rammento. Il generale Carbine era su tutte le furie quando accadde." Kaguya era perplessa, se c'era davvero una spia andava scoperta il prima possibile.<br>"Stasera andrò a caccia di Streghe. Durante il tifone non mi sarà concesso di uscire e i Grief Seed non crescono sugli alberi." annunciò Hikari all'improvviso.  
>"Vuoi andarci da sola?" esclamò Nozomi.<br>"Come ho sempre fatto. Cassandra ha il suo territorio da setacciare, ed io il mio. Inoltre devo terminare una cosa."  
>"Devi rintracciare la strega che hai perso oggi?" azzardò la topina bianca.<br>"Devo rintracciare la maga che me l'ha rubata da sotto al naso." rispose con stizza "Questo è il mio territorio e non permetto ad altre Maghe si metterci piede. Così mi arriva una novizia e pretende di fare ciò che vuole! E..." si calmò ad un tratto, lo sguardo pensieroso che vagava sulle finestre "Io credo di averla vista già da qualche parte."  
>"Forse non è una coincidenza ti pare?" disse Alice appena arrivata.<br>"Quindi ci sono altre.. Maghe oltre a te e a Cassandra?" Charley parve stupita.  
>"Beh sì ed ognuna di noi, per patto silente, occupa un determinato territorio." spiegò Hikari "Tuttavia se due Maghe si incontrano, spesso scoppia una lite. La competizione è molto alta e la sparizione di una Maga porta nuove Maghe in città. Molto probabilmente qualche Maga avrà abbandonato il suo territorio."<br>"Perché vi affaticate tanto? Quelle creature non scappano mica!" esclamò Modo sconvolto.  
>Kaguya lo contraddisse "Non è così facile. Ti ricordi del cosino nero che Cassandra ha raccolto? E' a causa di quelle... ricompense... che le Maghe si danno così tanta pena arrivando persino ad uccidersi a vicenda. Quei cosini purificano le Soul Gem delle Maghe, se la gemma non viene purificata le conseguenze sarebbero catastrofiche." spiegò.<br>"Avevi detto che mi avresti spiegato il motivo..." balbettò Nozomi con sguardo basso.  
>Hikari la scrutò, non sapeva cosa fare "Credo che qualcun altro sia più adatto di me. Vero uccello del malaugurio?" disse.<br>Sul cuscino che Alice usava quando giocava, se ne stava accucciata una creaturina dal pelo bianco, simile ad un gatto. Gli occhi erano tondi e rossi.  
>Hikari si alzò e prese un paio di Grief Seed dal cassetto dove li aveva riposti e glieli lanciò "Spero che con questi tu sia apposto."<br>L'esserino balzò e, aprendo lateralmente la "macchia" a forma di goccia che aveva sulla schiena, assorbì i Grief Seed "Io sono qui solo per riscuotere quello che mi è dovuto. Devo andare da altre Maghe e ritirare i Grief Seed. Ci vediamo." e si allontanò sparendo poi nel nulla.  
>"Maledetto egoista!" esclamò Hikari mettendo il muso "Non lo sopporto proprio!"<br>"Ma è così carino! Sembra un peluche!" esclamò Nozomi.  
>"Solo tu puoi pensare che quell'essere sia carino. E' inquietante cribbio!" fece la giapponese con stupore.<br>"Ma cos'era?" chiese Throttle.  
>"Quello, mio caro, è l'autore di tutto questo." rispose Hikari "E' stata la sua razza a creare il sistema delle Maghe e di tutto il resto. E' un Incubator e, come suggerisce il nome, ha il compito di custodire i Grief Seed."<br>Nozomi scrutava Hikari con sguardo perplesso "E perché mai?"  
>"Entropia." disse Hikari "Entropia"<br>"Entropia?" esclamò Charley "Ma non è..."  
>"L'entropia è una legge della termodinamica. Secondo la regola, ogni volta che l'energia cambia forma, si ha una perdita." spiegò Kaguya "Esatto?"<br>Hikari annuì "Ma non è questo. Gli Incubator cercarono una forma alternativa di energia, un'energia che non avesse perdite. Da ciò sono nati i Grief Seed che contengono questa energia, l'energia emotiva. L'energia emotiva umana è molto più potente di quella che ha permesso il nostro sviluppo. Quindi questa energia viene usata per mantenere l'entropia nell'universo la cui energia si consuma rapidamente."  
>Nozomi annuì col capo "Ho capito. Ma è una cosa che continua a non andarmi a genio."<br>"E c'è dell'altro." continuò Hikari. La sua Soul Gem brillava sul palmo della mano "Se la luce della Soul Gem diventa scura e non viene purificata, la Soul Gem si estingue e da Maghe si rinasce come Streghe. E' da quei che le emozioni vengono trasformate in energia. "  
>"MA... QUESTO..." Nozomi era senza parole.<br>"Sì. Questo vuol dire che il destino di ogni Maga è segnato appena si stipula il contratto con un Incubator. Si entra in un circolo senza uscita. Le Maghe vengono create per procurare agli Incubator i Grief Seed nati dall'esaurimento delle Soul Gem. A nostra volta diventiamo Streghe. I Grief Seed altro non sono che dei contenitori in cui è custodita l'energia accumulata e le Streghe li proteggono al loro interno. Una volta uccisa la Strega il Grief Seed può essere recuperato e la Soul Gem purificata."  
>"Ma … quindi siete come carne da macello!" esclamò la topina bianca scioccata.<br>Hikari tuttavia non parve stupita "E' il prezzo da pagare per un desiderio. Un contratto è un contratto, il problema è che non ci viene mai detto nulla e poi dipende dal desiderio che esprimi, quali sono le tue intenzioni e perché lo hai espresso. La trasformazione in Strega avviene quando la Maga si addossa una maledizione pari o superiore al desiderio espresso. L'ho detto no? La Maga nasce dai desideri, la Strega dalle maledizioni, maledizioni che la Maga stessa genera attraverso sentimenti spesso negativi logorandosi all'interno. Tutto vige sotto la regola dell'Entropia, essa è necessaria anche per la Soul gem. Se vuoi restare Maga devi capire come funziona altrimenti le strade da seguire sono due: morire combattendo contro una strega o diventare una strega. I desideri nati da intenzioni sbagliate creano uno squilibrio nell'Entropia e quindi si trasformano in maledizioni."  
>Kaguya si torturava una ciocca di capelli, preferiva non parlare.<br>"E quale sarebbe stato il tuo desiderio?" chiese Charley "Che tipo di desideri può sconvolgere l'equilibrio?"  
>"Preferisco non parlare di queste cose, ma il mio desiderio è strettamente legato a quello che accadde ai miei genitori." mormorò Hikari.<br>"Ah quindi non a tua sorella?" intervenne Vinnie "Io avevo capito che è stato quello il motivo."  
>"No. Gli Incubator scelgono le adolescenti in quanto le loro emozioni producono molta più energia. Tuttavia il potere latente di una Maga dipende dalle disgrazie che ha vissuto prima di divenire quello che è. Io sono grande ormai ma in tutti questi anni non ho fatto altro che rinviare il mio destino."<br>"Ma perché sei diventata una maga?" ripeté Charley che cercava di capire qualcosa.  
>Hikari sorrise "Giustiziare le Streghe." risposta secca "L'omicidio viene legalmente punito. Ma ciò non vale per le streghe, quindi voglio pensarci io."<br>Già, voleva essere la falce della giustizia che calava sul collo dei colpevoli. Dava la pena di morte a tutte le Streghe che avrebbero fatto del male alla gente.  
>"Io ho chiesto il recupero della vista per poter dare la caccia alle Streghe, proteggere mia sorella e trovare la Strega che ha ucciso i miei genitori." ammise "E non smetterò di lottare fino a quando non l'avrò trovata."<br>Charley era confusa, la situazione della sua amica non era delle migliori.  
>"Forse è meglio che andiate tutti a riposare. Io esco, non penso che ci metterò molto." disse Hikari alzandosi "Ci si vede domattina. Ah Charley puoi venire un attimo con me? Kaguya anche tu, ho una cosa da dirvi." sorrise come se non fosse successo nulla qualche minuti prima.<br>Le due la seguirono al piano di sopra lasciando gli altri nella sala da pranzo. Alice si stese stiracchiandosi "Bella roba. Ora sappiamo tutto, e non mi sento tanto felice." borbottò.  
>Nozomi sembrava aver perso la capacità di parlare, sospirava ed era in preda ad una miriade di pensieri. Ogni tanto si udivano dei risolini al piano superiore, chissà che stavano farfugliando quelle tre!<br>"Non mi piace quando Hikari coinvolge mia sorella..." farfugliò Alice perplessa "Sono due genie del male. Letteralmente"

Vi lascio qui che al prossimo capitolo ci sarà altra roba muahahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Eccoci al settimo capitolo :3 Nulla da dire XD Non posso parlare ahahahah

Cap 7

*******

Il tifone infierì sulla città per ben tre giorni e il gruppo si era distratto con i mezzi più vari. Alice proponeva i Karaoke oppure le gare di ballo con i giochi al pc cercando di coinvolgere un Vinnie annoiato, Kaguya aiutava Kanon con i programmi di scuola oppure si dedicava al suo progetto. Nozomi si intratteneva con Charley e Hikari oppure si parlava del più e del meno. Hikari poi aveva congedato la domestica in quei giorni così da farla riposare.  
>Passato il periodo del tifone, Kanon aveva bruciato le tappe per prepararsi per gli esami e il solstizio di primavera era arrivato. Il tifone aveva danneggiato pochi alberi e fiori nuovi avevano preso il posto di quelli distrutti dalla pioggia. Il clima era anche più mite e quella giornata sarebbe stata perfetta.<br>Hikari uscì all'esterno, si sgranchì le braccia "Che giornata!" esclamò ed andò ad aiutare Kaguya che preparava i cestini per il pic-nick. I suoi capelli avevano riacquistato il loro colore naturale, il bianco ed ora assomigliava molto di più alla sorella Alice. Indossava un kimono molto gothic lolita che arrivava al ginocchio. Era nero sulla parte superiore e rosso alla gonna con merletti neri alle estremità. Sulle maniche lunghe c'erano tante farfalle nere e bianche.  
>Alice scese giù dalle scale correndo contenta e urlando "Si va al Fuji! Si va al Fujiiiii!" girava per la stanza e si trascinava dietro il povero Vinnie che si era appena svegliato.<br>"Ma povero Vin-Kun. Lo ammazzi così!" esclamò Nozomi ridendo.  
>"Che casino di prima mattina!" disse Charley scendendo le scale "Oh state già preparando tutto?"<br>Hikari annuì , quel giorno indossava un kimono rosso con decorazioni floreali nere e bianche. I capelli erano legati all'indietro e tenuti fermi con i bastoncini decorati.  
>"Noto che tu e Kaguya siete vestite diversamente." osservò la castana squadrando da capo a piedi le due in kimono.<br>Al che Hikari si ricordò di una cosa "Uff ma che scema che sono! Vieni con me!" la trascinò al piano di sopra.  
>Cassandra bussò alla porta, era con sua sorella Setsuna, la ragazza albina "Ohayoooo!"<br>"Setsuna!" esclamò Kanon zampettando da lei tanto da far ridere le due nuove arrivate.  
>"Ma deciditi a camminare! Così sembri un cagnolino!" esclamò Setsuna tra una risata e l'altra.<br>"Wof! Prendo le stampelle!" e andò a fare quel che doveva con Setsuna che la seguiva.  
>"Dov'è Hikari? Quella scema... oh Kaguya hai indossato il kimono che ti ho fatto! Accidenti stai benissimo!"<br>Kaguya sorrise giocherellando con la gonna merlettata "Vado ad aiutare Hikari. Tu aspettami qua." detto ciò salì al piano superiore.  
>"Allora hai capito? Non farti vedere prima Di essere chiamata altrimenti la cosa non funzionerà!" raccomandò Hikari sghignazzando "Gli faremo prendere un colpo!"<br>Charley sorrideva e scuoteva il capo come per dire 'che perfidia' e Kaguya non era da meno. Preparavano il kimono per la nuova ospite che avevano chiamato quella mattina presto e che era arrivata senza destar sospetto e far rumore. Le sistemarono i capelli sebbene lei facesse un po' di resistenza, non era abituata a tutta questa cura. Quando finirono scesero. La prima a farsi vedere fu Hikari, seguita da Kaguya e poi da Charley. Le tre si fermarono proprio alla base della scalinata.  
>"Oh Sweethart! Hai cambiato vestito!" esclamò Vinnie. In effetti Charley indossava anche lei un kimono azzurro con decorazioni rosa. Le stava molto bene "Ti sta bene!"<br>"Oh grazie ma... vorremo un parere da parte di uno in particolare." bofonchiò la castana trascinando Throttle per il braccio "Che ne pensi Hikari?"  
>Hikari finse di pensarci su "Penso vada bene! Puoi venire, su!"<br>Con passo leggero e un po' rigido, dalle scale scese niente poco di meno che il generale Carbine in persona. Un leggero rossore sulle guance, imbarazzata "Ehm.. ciao." borbottò , voleva fuggire e nascondersi, sprofondare nel pavimento e maledire il momento in cui aveva accettato la proposta della professoressa Sharon. Non era abituata a questo genere di cose, abituata com'era alla divisa militare.  
>Throttle non era l'unico a bocca aperta, Vinnie e Modo dapprima stupiti se la ridevano sotto i baffi guardando l'amico che se ne stava imbambolato e borbottava "C-Carbine?"<br>"E chi se no?" esclamò Alice ridendosela alla grande.  
>"Lasciamoli un po' da soli." consigliò Hikari trascinandosi gli altri due "Voi due aiutatemi su!" ordinò loro "Sapete che non si vedono da tanto e ogni volta che gli è stato possibile c'era qualcosa. Quindi ora, da bravi, ve ne state qui."<br>"Io prendo la palla!" annunciò Alice "Non sia mai che la dimentichi!" e saltellava in giro entusiasta.  
>Setsuna aiutava Kanon con la sua borsa-frigo. Modo e Vinnie erano stati costretti a sistemare le altre borse e poco dopo si erano aggiunti anche Carbine e Throttle .<br>"Com'è andata la vostra rimpatriata?" ridacchiò il topo bianco.  
>"Bene tranquillo!" esclamò Throttle che stavolta non si mostrò per nulla irritato da quel commento.<br>Carbine dal canto suo guardava Vinnie in cagnesco come per dire 'Dì qualcos'altro e ti riempo le budella di piombo!'.  
>Il poveraccio capì l'antifona e zittì all'istante.<br>"Come va su Marte Miss?" chiese Modo.  
>"E' un periodo di stallo. Per questo ho accettato l'invito della professoressa Sharon." rispose Carbine "A quanto pare i Plutarkiani stanno escogitando qualcosa ma non sappiamo esattamente di cosa si tratti."<br>"Io non ho un buon presentimento." intervenne Kaguya "Ah per quella faccenda?"  
>"Ancora nulla, mi spiace." fece il generale "Dobbiamo aspettare un altro po' per avere delle conferme."<br>Le due avevano iniziato a parlottare tra loro a bassa voce, Hikari le osservava non senza preoccupazione. Si avvicinò e poggiò le mani sulla spalla di entrambe "Su. Non pensateci. Oggi è una giornata di relax, chiaro?"  
>Le due sospirarono "Hai ragione." borbottarono all'unisono.<br>La domestica li salutò mentre si accingevano a partire "Divertitevi!"  
>"E lei si riposi! Può anche tornare a casa se preferisce." le rispose Hikari.<br>Il viaggio durò un paio d'ore. Arrivarono in una radura creata apposta per la festività Higan. Numerosi tronchi erano stati messi l'uno sull'altro formando una specie di montagnola. Erano stati sistemati dei tavoli in legno tipici dei pic-nick e c'era spazio per chi voleva mettersi sull'erba. C'erano già dei gruppi di persone, molte delle quali erano ragazze in kimono che si esercitavano per il ballo tradizionale da fare attorno al bivacco una volta fattosi sera.  
>"Allora sistemiamo le nostre cose e prendiamo posto." disse Hikari con calma "Facciamo prima le cose più importanti ok?"<br>Trovarono posto, tavolo si trovata proprio sotto ad un albero di ciliegio e la vista era fantastica.  
>"Lo spettacolo pirotecnico si vedrà benissimo da qui!" esclamò Alice portando la mano sulla fronte per vedere lontano.<br>"Che fanno quelle tipe?" chiese Vinnie un po' perplesso.  
>"Oh, balli tradizionali. In genere alcune di loro iniziano a ballare." rispose Alice con noncuranza "E' divertente vederle."<br>La giornata trascorse nel relax più totale. Modo se ne stava sdraiato sull'erba senza far nulla, al suo fianco Kaguya faceva un ritratto al paesaggio con le matite che si era portata dietro, ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche parola e il topo grigio dava un'occhiata ai disegni.  
>Vinnie giocava con Nozomi ed Alice con la palla. Charley, Hikari e Cassandra parlottavano tra loro e discutevano su che abito la rossa avrebbe dovuto lavorare per il prossimo concerto di Hikari. Inoltre, secondo il diabolico piano di Hikari e Kaguya, Throttle e Carbine passarono un po' di tempo assieme liberi finalmente dagli impegni di guerra.<br>Ogni tanto Alice li osservava mentre i due passeggiavano lontani da tutti e ridacchiava soddisfatta "Mia sorella ne sa una più del diavolo."  
>Quando ormai stava imbrunendo ci si preparò per la cena, Kaguya, Hikari e Charley erano alla piastra e si aiutavano per cucinare. Si mangiò bene e con tranquillità.<br>"Incredibile di come un paese così frenetico sappia ritagliarsi un periodo per stare in pace." commentò Charley.  
>Hikari sorrise finendo il suo ramen ancora caldo. Una giornata senza le streghe era quello che ci voleva, osservò sua sorella che faceva battute e rideva con Cassandra, Setsuna e Nozomi, per lei sarebbe stato bello se avesse ripreso a camminare.<br>Ad interrompere i suoi pensieri furono i fuochi pirotecnici, belli come non mai. Ad ogni esplosione creavano dei disegni in cielo e i più rappresentavano gatti e fuori. Le ragazze in kimono dapprima osservarono lo spettacolo e poi, guidate dalla musica tradizionale, si fecero accompagnare dai loro cavalieri attorno al bivacco e ballarono.  
>Kaguya faceva foto con la macchina che si era portata dietro Alice.<br>A spettacolo finito riordinarono tutto ripartirono, due ore di viaggio non era poco.  
>Nozomi si addormentò quasi subito mentre Setsuna e Kanon continuavano a parlare della giornata e degli esami di fine trimestre.<br>"Che bella giornata!" esclamò Charley stiracchiandosi "Chissà come mai Vinnie se n'è stato buono."  
>"Hei! Non sono un bambino!" esclamò il diretto interessato.<br>"Certo certo!" rise lei.  
>Hikari sorrise "Spero che potremo passare altre giornate come questa!"<p>

L'arrivo a casa non fu come immaginavano. Il portone era stato sfondato e la casa messa sottosopra e la domestica non c'era. Non era stato rubato nulla, né televisori costosi, né gioielli o gingilli d'argento. Kaguya si recò di corsa nella sua camera, mossa da un terribile sospetto, i ragazzi invece si preoccuparono per le loro fidate moto che per fortuna si erano riparate nel garage restando al sicuro, la loro intelligenza gli permetteva di riconoscere le situazioni pericolose e di starne alla larga.  
>Fu l'urlo straziato di Kaguya ad attirare tutti quanti nella sua camera. Al posto della porta scorrevole che conduceva al laboratorio c'era un enorme foro probabilmente provocato da un'esplosione. La marziana era in ginocchio e respirava affannosamente, il volto nascosto tra le mani. Non osava parlare. Carbine le si avvicinò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla e mormorava parole di conforto. Gli altir presenti non osarono muoversi o parlare.<br>"Oh cielo..." mormorò Hikari basita. Posò uno sguardo su Kaguya e poi andò a controllare cosa fosse successo. Il laboratorio sembrava un campo di battaglia. I ladri avevano messo tutto a soqquadro e portato via anche dei progetti. A giudicare dalla reazione di Kaguya, era stato portato via anche qualcosa di molto importante e la giapponese ci vide giusto. Non solo fu portato via il progetto cartaceo con tanto di appunti, calcoli e teorie scritte, ma fu anche portata via la cosa più importante: il progetto vero e proprio, quello che Kaguya aveva costruito con i materiali che le erano stati inviati apposta, il progetto che avrebbe dovuto risolvere quella dannata guerra definitivamente. Solo ora la ragazza capì lo sgomento dell'amica, quel progetto era stato fatto per proteggere Marte e non per distruggerlo. Ritornò su e tirò un lungo sospiro, non sapeva come comunicare la cosa alla marziana.  
>"Il progetto del satellite non c'è più vero?" mormorò Kaguya atona.<br>"Già. Hanno portato via quello che potevano. Io..."  
>Kaguya scosse il capo facendo segno con la mano di non continuare a parlare "Ho bisogno di riflettere scusate." si alzò e si allontanò a passo svelto, aveva il cuore in subbuglio.<br>"Mi dispiace molto per lei. Cosa possiamo fare?" disse Charley "Chi si aspettava una cosa simile."  
>"Noi." mormorò Throttle "Il Plutarkiano che l'ha fatta rapire aveva detto che avrebbe tentato di tutto pur di appropriarsi dei suoi progetti."<br>"Brutto affare. Per ora penso sia opportuno mettere apposto il laboratorio, è un caos totale." disse Hikari con il telefono all'orecchio "La domestica non risponde." riattaccò "Volevo solo sapere come sta. Spero almeno che sia andata via prima di questo casino. Non vorrei che le sia accaduto qualcosa."  
>Nozomi e Alice non sapevano che fare, preferivano non andare dalla sorella, sicure che sarebbero state cacciate via in malo modo.<br>Intanto nell'angolo più remoto del giardino, Kaguya se ne stava seduta su una delle panchine di pietra che abbellivano il posto, il volto tra le mani, scossa dai singhiozzi "Mi dispiace papà. Mi dispiace!" borbottava. Tutto era andato in fumo, i suoi progetti e le speranze per cui lei e suo padre avevano lavorato duramente. Ci sarebbero voluti anni pari a quelli spesi per rifare tutto daccapo e lei non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare, si sentiva persa. Fissò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime la fontanella da cui zampillava acqua cristallina. Stava arrivando la primavera, ma dentro di lei ora sentiva solo il freddo inverno. Non riusciva a calmarsi, si era alzata e aveva iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia, si grattava il capo, pensava. Se Karbonkio fosse riuscito a manipolare quel progetto, la guerra sarebbe finita. Ma in positivo per i Plutarkiani.  
>"Tutto bene, Miss?" la voce familiare di Modo la fece sobbalzare. Il topo se ne stava lì in piedi, tra le mani aveva un vassoio "Le tue sorelle ti hanno preparato questo."<br>La marziana parve sorpresa "Oh." rifiutare le sembrava sgarbato "Grazie." si rimise a sedere sorseggiando la tisana. Quel calore e quel buon sapore la risollevarono un po'.  
>"Recupereremo quello che hanno rubato." disse improvvisamente il topo grigio un po' esitante.<br>Kaguya alzò lo sguardo "Cosa? E come?"  
>Modo fece spallucce "Inventeremo qualcosa."<br>Kaguya sorrise "Siete pazzi." gli fece segno di sedersi sulla panchina, il topo obbedì.  
>"Se fossimo sani non ci proveremo neanche, ti pare?" ridacchiò lui.<br>"Sai, tutti i progetti rubati erano di mio padre. Io mi sono limitata ad ultimarli, l'unico che avevo portato in porto era il satellite. Solo la sua progettazione gli è costata anni. Ed ora vederlo nelle mani nemiche non fa un bell'effetto."  
>"A maggior ragione dobbiamo recuperarlo. Qualcosa mi dice che non è un semplice satellite, o sbaglio?" azzardò il topo grigio.<br>Kaguya sospirò "Prima sono corsa via perché l'idea di vedere quell'arma usata contro i nostri... è terribile. Un disastro!" posò il bicchiere e si mise la testa tra le mani "Non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe accadere se quel pazzo di Karbunkle scoprisse le coordinate giuste."  
>Modo sembrava alquanto preoccupato "Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci. Ma come arrivare lì? Ci servirebbe un dispositivo che..."<br>"Ho trovato! Modo sei un genio!" esclamò Kaguya stampando al topo grigio un bacio sulla guancia "So cosa ci vuole!" e corse in casa per quanto veloce potesse andare.  
>Il marziano la osservò mentre andava via, si passò una mano sulla guancia e scosse il capo, si alzò e decise di rientrare, chissà cosa diamine le era passato per la testa per correre via così e dargli del genio. Non sapeva se rallegrarsene oppure esserne preoccupato.<br>Dal canto suo Kaguya entrò in casa come un ciclone e, incurante di una Kanon dormiente, spalancò la porta scorrevole del soggiorno "Alice, Charley e il generale Carbine con me, adesso!" disse. I presenti la guardarono senza fiatare. Kanon balzò dal divano "Eh? Cos... che succede? E' mattina?"  
>"Ops. Scusa tesoro. Ehm... ragazze vi prego venite con me. Dovete aiutarmi a fare una cosa. Al resto poi penserò io."<br>Le tre si scambiarono sguardi curiosi, Carbine fece spallucce e si alzò, a ruota la seguirono Alice e Charley. Le quattro si recarono al laboratorio semidistrutto. Kaguya trafficò un po' in giro alla ricerca di qualcosa e parlò "Ho bisogno che mi aiutiate. Alice e Charley, seguite queste istruzioni e costruitemi questa parte, al resto ci penso io, ci metterete poco. I materiali per fortuna non mi sono stati portati via. Generale Cabrine ho bisogno che contattiate il quartier generale e che aggiorniate questo microchip con i dati che vi saranno trasmessi. Loro già sanno cosa fare, ho dato già disposizioni prevedendo che una cosa simile sarebbe potuta accadere." gli ordini furono brevi e rapidi.  
>Ognuna eseguiva ciò che era stato ordinato, Kaguya invece prese i tre orologi che furono usati in occasione del rapimento, poteva fare ancora qualcosa.<p>

********  
>Beh al prossimo capitolo! Chissà cosa è venuto in testa a quella pazza di kaguya O.o <p>


	8. Chapter 8

E così Kaguya non si perde d'animo e qualcosa le è balenato per la testa! Vediamo cosa XD Quando Kaguya riassume il suo vero nome, lo userò anche nella narrazione così da non confondervi XD

Cap-8

Alice e Charley si impegnarono con cacciaviti e chiavi inglesi, le istruzioni di Kaguya in effetti erano semplici. La marziana dagli occhi bicolore invece lavorava ai tre orologi. Carbine aveva finito l'aggiornamento del microchip e lo consegnò a Kaguya.  
>"Bene, avete finito anche voi vedo. Potete andare, al resto ci penso io. Non è giusto trattenervi qui e sarete stanche. Io continuo ciò che devo." disse la marziana.<br>"Resto con te." disse Carbine " potresti aver bisogno di aiuto."  
>Charly e Alice sembravano dello stesso parere ma Kaguya era irremovibile "Devo solo finire l'apparecchio e aggiornare i chip degli orologi, tranquille. Su andate e grazie di cuore per l'aiuto." faceva segno con le mani di andare via.<br>Appena le tre furono andate, la marziana tornò al suo lavoro. Sul tardi andarono tutti a dormire ma Kaguya continuò il suo lavoro. Finì l'apparecchio che Alice e Charley avevano iniziato. Le ci volle un po' e ormai dovevano essere le quattro di notte e sistemò il microchip al suo interno. Poi prese altri tre chip e li aggiornò inserendoli negli orologi da lei modificati. Controllò le coordinate esatte di entrambi gli apparecchi, non poteva sbagliare o sarebbe stato pericoloso, giocare con la fisica quantistica e molecolare poteva essere pericoloso, per questo i calcoli dovevano essere infinitesimali.  
>Andò a dormire che ormai stava rischiarando, si lasciò cadere sul divano del soggiorno e si addormentò con la testa che le doleva e gli occhi le bruciavano per la stanchezza.<br>La prima a svegliarsi fu Hikari. Appena vide Kaguya addormentata, prese una coperta e gliela posò sulle spalle senza svegliarla. Quella marziana era incredibile, ma la giapponese si era resa conto che stavolta stava esagerando col lavoro, dove a riposare. Le avrebbe impedito di preoccuparsi d'altro. Con questi pensieri si fece una tazza di caffè.  
>"'ngiorno" disse Charley scendendo poco dopo stiracchiandosi, era ancora stanca ma non aveva voglia di starsene a letto a poltrire.<br>"Ciao! Riposato bene?" chiese Hikari.  
>"Insomma..." la castana si prese un po' di caffè "Mi chiedo cosa faranno adesso i ragazzi. Kaguya ci ha fatto costruire una parte di un congegno ma non so cosa sia o a cosa serva." era preoccupata.<br>"Kaguya è un genio, ricordalo. Quel poco deve esserti bastato."  
>"Hai ragione. Ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che potrebbero cacciarsi nei guai. Per quanto possano essere in gamba sono pur sempre tre e..."<br>"Il cervello però conta molto." la interruppe Hikari "Io credo che Kaguya non li lascerà andare da soli."  
>"Vuoi dire che potrebbe andare con loro?" Charley era allibita.<br>"Quei progetti erano di suoi padre. Preferirebbe bruciarli lei stessa che lasciarli nelle mani del nemico. A volte quella topina manifesta un certo cinismo nel suo modo di pensare. Cre4dimi, certi suoi ragionamenti superano perfino il mio stesso pessimismo. Si vede proprio che è nata e cresciuta nella guerra." Hikari guardò il soffitto "Non so cosa abbia passato per diventare così."  
>Charley sorrise "I ragazzi sembrano diversi da lei. Insomma, sono più propensi a scherzare su ogni cosa e..."<br>"Sono ragazzi ricorda. Scherzano su tutto. Se gli capita qualcosa di brutto però sono i primi a buttarsi giù moralmente e il loro malumore dura più di noi donne. Anche se non sembra sono molto sensibili ma il modo di reagire è diverso." disse la giapponese finendo il suo caffè.  
>L'americana sospirò "Forse hai ragione."<br>"Salve!" salutò Throttle "Dormito bene?"  
>"Noi sì, voi piuttosto?" chiese Hikari.<br>"Diciamo di sì. Anche se eravamo un po' agitati. Vinnie continuava borbottare. Quello che Modo ci ha detto ci ha turbati un bel po'." spiegò il topo castano.  
>"Cosa vi ha spiegato esattamente?" Charley lo fissava curiosa.<br>Throttle fece spallucce "Che si tratta di un'arma molto pericolosa e va recuperata." rispose mentre si prendeva anche lui la colazione "A quanto ho capito Kaguya ha avuto una specie di illuminazione. Non so cosa voglia fare."  
>"Conoscendola... qualcosa di grandioso per così dire. E probabilmente vorrà venire con voi per risolvere la questione. Io per quieto vivere vi suggerisco di portarvela dietro senza fiatare. Non saprà combattere fisicamente ma con le armi non scherza." disse Hikari<br>Throttle ascoltò ma non rispose subito, mangiava le frittelle con calma quasi snervante "Vedremo cosa fare al momento. Penso che Kaguya sia grande abbastanza da sapere quando stare al posto suo o meno... buone queste!"  
>Vinnie e Modo scesero assieme, tutti e due mezzi assonnati, salutarono e si fiondarono anche loro sulla colazione.<br>"Alice e Nozomi dormono ancora... che pigrone!" esclamò Hikari.  
>"Oh, è quello che farebbe anche Vinnie in situazioni normali." disse Charley iniziando a ridere.<br>"I 3 belli addormentati!"  
>"Ah- ah- ah... divertente..." mormorò Vinnie "Oh ma Alice mi ha detto che tu canti, è vero? E che genere?" chiese poi.<br>Hikari parve riprendersi "Power Metal Giapponese, con look visual key." rispose con semplicità.  
>"Power? Che cambia dall'Heavy? E che cos'è il visual-coso? Sai da noi non ci sono tutte queste differenze." domandò il topo bianco.<br>La giapponese parve rifletterci su "Oh beh... il power … diciamo che tratta argomenti ben precisi e con stile diverso dall'Heavy che lascia più spazio per gli assoli. E il Visual key è uno stile d'abbigliamento. Semplice. Oh ma guarda chi si è già svegliata!"  
>Kaguya era entrata in cucina con passo lento e volto alquanto stanco, non si era neanche cambiata, indossava ancora il kimono del giorno prima "Ciao..." borbottò mettendosi a sedere, si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso delle mani.<br>"Non hai dormito proprio eh?" esclamò Charley.  
>La topina scosse il capo. Si alzò di nuovo, prese una lettiera e la riempi d'acqua "Chi vuole del tè?" chiese.<br>"Lo faccio io, tu siediti e sta tranquilla." intervenne Hikari.  
>"La domestica ha risposto?" chiese la marziana obbedendo all'amica "Sai, stavo pensando ad una cosa."<br>"Ora che ci penso... no."  
>Kaguya sorrise amaramente "Io ho dei sospetti." disse posizionando le mani a coppa e poggiandovi il mento "Ma potrò verificare solo una volta che avrò visto con i miei occhi..."<br>Carbine si unì poco dopo alla colazione, salutò con un abbraccio il suo amato e si servì anche lei delle frittelle con sciroppo d'acero.

Il resto della mattinata fu impiegato per riordinare il laboratorio. Alice e Nozomi si erano svegliate tardi ma erano corse a dare una mano più che volentieri. A pranzo si mangiò qualcosa di veloce e poco pesante.  
>"Allora Kaguya, cosa avresti fatto ieri?" chiese Throttle per tornare in argomento.<br>Si erano tutti riuniti in soggiorno, pronti ad ascoltare le istruzioni della marziana. Tuttavia Kanon e Alice giocavano ai videogames sebbene Kaguya avesse rimproverato la ragazza di andarsene a studiare.  
>Alla domanda, la marziana tornò in laboratorio, prese i tre orologi e l'aggeggio che aveva fatto costruire in parte da Charley e Alice, li poggiò sul tavolino e si sedette difronte "Bene..." borbottò un po' indecisa "Ho modificato gli orologi in modo da farli diventare un teletrasporto." disse mettendo i tre oggetti uno accanto all'altro. Poggiò la mano sul dispositivo alto 20 centimetri "questo è la centralina che regola tutto. Funge anche da comunicatore. Gli orologi sono programmati solo per l'andata e hanno una destinazione prefissata da me. La centralina invece serve da richiamo e solo chi è sulla Terra può usarla. Questo per impedire ai nemici di tornare qui nel caso in cui riuscissero ad entrare in possesso degli orologi. Domande?"<br>"Ah..." lo stupore era generale.  
>"Lasciami capire..." disse Throttle sistemandosi gli occhiali "T- tu... hai fatto questo stanotte?"<br>Kaguya sorrise compiaciuta "Sì. Ma Charley e Alice mi hanno aiutata a costruirne la metà. Il generale Carbine ha aggiornato i chip necessari." spiegò "Se uno degli orologi finisce in mano dei nemici, anche uno solo può fungere da teletrasporto per tutti purché siate in contatto fisico, non so, tenendoci per la coda o per la mano. Ogni orologio ha un suo segnale. Se si vuole tornare a casa basta chiedere e mandare il segnale non appena si è pronti. Ovviamente il numero di codice dovete memorizzarlo, così impediremo al nemico di scoprirlo."  
>"Nessuno ti ha mai detto che sie un genio?" esclamò Vinnie, era senza parole.<br>Kaguya incrociò le braccia al petto compiaciuta "Ti ringrazio caro. Ma ovviamente io verrò con voi e non voglio se o ma!"  
>I tre marziani si scambiarono sguardi perplessi, Modo sembrava quasi esasperato. Come per dire "ci mancava solo questa". Tuttavia Throttle annuì "Per me va bene. Purché non ti cacci nei guai."<br>"Allora è deciso! Vado a mettermi qualcosa di più comodo e partiamo subito! Ieri ho già avvertito chi di dovere." si alzò e andò a prepararsi.  
>Throttle si portò una mano dietro la testa e cercò lo sguardo di Carbine che annuì "Resto io qui. Starò in contatto con voi." disse.<br>Il topo fulvo parve quasi sollevato, sapere che Carbine restava al sicuro lo faceva sentire meglio. Annuì col capo e andò a prepararsi "Allora si torna a casa ragazzi!"  
>Kaguya arrivò poco dopo. Dopo tanti anni aveva indossato nuovamente la sua divisa. Era molto simile a quella di Carbine, alla gamba aveva il fodero per la pistola. Una cintura le cingeva la vita, aveva numerosi sacchetti. Non sapeva combattere ma usava benissimo le armi, sarebbe stato un paradosso saperle costruire ma non usarle "Un solo accorgimento, nelle lotte corpo a corpo sono..."<br>"Una pippa!" disse Alice ridendo.  
>"Grazie sorellina." fece Kaguya con ironia "Insomma avete capito, tenetemeli lontani. Con il radar intercetterò il satellite, cercheremo di sottrarglielo e di prenderci anche il progetto cartaceo sperando che non abbiano già creato una copia. Ma conoscendo il Dott. Karbunkle è poco probabile vista la sua poca acume nelle cose che non riguardano strettamente i marchingegni."<br>"Allora è deciso!" tutti furono pronti e ben felici di montare sulle loro moto.  
>Kaguya consegnò gli orologi a tutti e tre spiegandogli il funzionamento e poi diede le dritte a Carbine.<br>"Allora speriamo di rivedervi presto!" esclamò il generale sull'attenti.  
>"Avrete nostre notizie appena saremo arrivati, penso qualche minuto!" disse Kaguya.<br>"Aspetta!" esclamò Kanon affannandosi con le stampelle "Voglio salutarti."  
>Kaguya sorrise tristemente e la abbracciò forte "Continua a studiare. Non sappiamo quando potremo tornare ma tu continua ad impegnarti." le raccomandò con dolcezza.<br>Fu un momento in cui tutti si salutarono. La missione era rischiosa e probabilmente sarebbero dovuti entrare nella tana del lupo.  
>"Fa attenzione." raccomandò Carbine abbracciando il topo fulvo.<br>"Tranquilla, torneremo sani e salvi e a missione compiuta." la rassicurò Throttle "Charley-Girl." disse poi volgendo lo sguardo all'amica castana.  
>"State attenti ragazzi. So che siete in gamba." disse Charley.<br>Dopo gli ultimi abbracci tra le tre sorelle, la maggiore creò un contatto al quartier generale dei Freedom Fighters, la voce era quella di Stoker e aveva assicurato che era tutto pronto. Così il gruppo prese posto, Kaguya era seduta sul retro della moto di Throttle "Andiamo."  
>E svanirono in un lampo di luce.<p>

L'arrivo sul pianeta rosso fu come un batter di ciglia. Non appena il lampo svanì, agli occhi dei quattro apparve un paesaggio familiare, la base dei Freedom Fighters.  
>Throttle spalancò la bocca stupito "Siamo davvero a casa... io .. non..." cercò lo sguardo dei due amici che erano messi peggio di lui.<br>Ad aspettarli c'era un gruppo di guerrieri e Stoker che li accolse con un gran sorriso "Amici miei, professoressa Sharon, bentornati!".  
>Throttle balzò dalla sua moto e abbracciò l'amico che non vedeva ormai da tempo "Hei Stoke! Tutto apposto?"<br>Stoker sorrise "La situazione è ferma. Il che è davvero strano."  
>"Carbine mi ha ha detto qualcosa a riguardo ma non si è dilungata troppo. Pensavo fosse un modo per rassicurarmi." disse Throttle.<br>L'amico si passò una mano trai capelli "Ne parliamo dentro. Scommetto che con l'aiuto della professoressa riusciremo a fare due più due."  
>Così i ragazzi seguirono Stoker e raggiunsero una stanza piena di monitor e computer. Il capo dei Freedom Fighters prese posto ad un tavolo e invitò i ragazzi a fare altrettanto "Allora, questo è ciò che ci è stato riferito da alcune voci: durante una battaglia i Plutarkiani hanno fatto dietro front. Non si sono fatti più vedere. Tuttavia alcuni dicono di aver visto l'astronave di Limburger atterrare alla base nemica."<br>"Quel pesce puzzolente è tornato qui allora?" esclamò Modo digrignando i denti.  
>Stoker annuì col capo.<br>"Immaginavo che il Dott. Karbunkle fosse qui." mormorò Sharon "Allora è stato tutto organizzato da principio. La partenza che ha permesso ai ragazzi di venire in Giappone... il mio rapimento... e il furto... Limburger doveva tornare qui per far sì che Karbunkle potesse lavorare al progetto... e... la spia dovevo averla in casa. Impossibile che qualcuno sapesse a cosa stavo lavorando."  
>"La domestica?" azzardò Throttle.<br>Sharon annuì "Non voglio dire che la domestica mi era sospetta però questa notte ho pensato a molte cose."  
>"Come nei gialli, sempre colpa del maggiordomo!" esclamò Modo con ilarità riuscendo a strappare una risata da parte della ragazza.<br>Stoker però non comprese il collegamento. Sharon lo guardava ancora divertita "Comunque sia, questa persona chiese lavoro proprio qualche giorno dopo il nostro arrivo sulla Terra e solo da ieri ho riflettuto sul fatto che ci tenesse d'occhio."  
>"Non potrebbe essere solo una tua impressione?" chiese Throttle "A me non è parsa così guardinga."<br>"Forse sì, forse no. Ma come ho detto devo verificarlo. Probabilmente avrà usato una maschera e non sarò neanche in grado di riconoscerla." rispose lei incrociando le braccia dietro al capo "Comunque sia, Stoker ti ho già parlato della situazione. Cosa pensi di fare?"  
>"La situazione non è semplice. Prima devi individuare quel tuo satellite." rispose lui.<br>Sharon si maledì "Vero! Il radar!" esclamò "Che stupida!" prese un oggetto dalla tasca e lo accese. Dapprima fu il silenzio e poi un 'bip bip' continuo echeggiò nella stanza "Trovato."  
>Stoker gli diede un'occhiata "Dovrebbe essere il campo dei ratti."<br>"Allora dovrebbe essere facile recuperare tutto." azzardò la marziana.  
>"I ratti non sono un granché. Conosciamo le loro armi." esclamò Vinnie come se la missione fosse già finita.<br>"Allora possiamo prenderci un po' di tempo. Tanto ci metteranno un bel po' per trovare le coordinate giuste e sono sicura che quel pazzo di un inventore penserà prima a modificarle il satellite." disse Sharon.  
>La piccola riunione fu sciolta. Throttle si trattenne con Stoker facendosi raccontare tutto ciò che era accaduto durante la loro mancanza, Vinnie tornò un po' dai suoi amici di battaglia, ridendo e scherzando. Modo si dedicò alla sua amata Lil'Hoss.<br>Sharon si recò al laboratorio centrale e scambiò quattro informazioni con i suoi colleghi, poi tornò all'esterno assaporando l'aria natia, si stiracchiò guardandosi attorno, voleva conservare ogni istante nella sua mente, ripensò ai progetti cartacei e le venne un'idea. Tornò dai ragazzi sperando che almeno uno si fosse liberato. Vinnie era praticamente sparito _'Quel ragazzo, vede sempre dove può sgattaiolare' _pensò la marziana con perplessità. Throttle si intratteneva ancora con Stoker, stavolta si erano aggiunti un altro paio di topi alla conversazione. Sharon si avvicinò e ascoltò una parte del discorso, Throttle voleva organizzare un attacco di massa, dunque non sarebbero andati da soli, meglio così. Anche se i ratti erano stupidi e prevedibili, erano più numerosi e per evitare che il progetto andasse distrutto, avrebbero dovuto fare molta attenzione. Avere qualcuno che gli copriva le spalle era un'ottima idea.  
>La marziana si allontanò anche da quel gruppetto, soddisfatta com'era di quel piano e si rassegnò ben sapendo a chi doveva chiedere il favore. Il topo grigio era ancora indaffarato a lucidare la sua moto, alzò lo sguardo all'arrivo della compagna di missione "Fatto tutto ciò che dovevi, Miss?"<br>Sharon incrociò le braccia al petto "Quasi. Mi serve il tuo aiuto. Pensi di potermi dedicare un po' di tempo?" chiese.  
>Modo mise da parte lo straccio "Cosa dobbiamo fare?"<br>"Accompagnarmi da una parte." rispose.  
>"E va bene, meglio che stare qui senza fare nulla." disse indossando il casco e offrendo il suo alla topina.<br>"Bene allora, ti dirò io dove andare."  
>I due partirono e giunsero al lato distrutto della città. Anni prima quella fu la prima parte ad essere attaccata dall'esercito invasore, ora era un ammasso di rovine, alcune case erano ancora in piedi e la più 'sana' era proprio quella dove Sharon ordinò di fermarsi. Aveva un piano solo, tre gradini portavano alla terrazzina. La porta d'ingresso era sfondata e l'interno puzzava di polvere.<br>La marziana entrò con calma, si guardava attorno e si spostava come se conoscesse quel posto meglio delle sue tasche. Modo la seguì dopo aver ordinato alla sua Lil'Hoss di nascondersi, non sia mai che qualcuno decidesse di attaccare proprio in quel momento.  
>Il topo grigio cercò Sharon nelle varie stanze e alla fine la trovò in quella che sembrava una cameretta. Le mensole erano mangiucchiate dall'umidità, la stoffa dei peluche era un po' consunta. Sharon se ne stava in ginocchio con un peluche stretto tra le mani, sembrava una di quelle bambole che andavano tanto di moda tra le topine oltre una decina di anni prima. Gli occhi erano fissi sui letti su cui avevano dormito lei, Alice e la sorella minore, le sembrava di vedere una di quelle scene abitudinarie. Alice che saltava sui letti, Nozomi che giocava con la bambola preferita e lei stessa che studiava seduta alla scrivania. Le sembrò di sentire la voce di sua madre che sgridava Alice ottenendone solo una risata. Quante cose aveva distrutto quella guerra.<br>"Tutto bene?" chiese Modo.  
>"Questa era Miss Paddy, Nozomi la adorava. Fu la sua prima bambola. Quando fuggimmo e la perse, pianse a lungo perché la voleva." disse la topina malinconica, toccava i capelli sfatti della bambola e gli abitini.<br>"Potresti riportargliela no? Penso che ne sarebbe felice." azzardò il topo grigio.  
>"Ormai è cresciuta, ha diciassette anni."<br>"E allora? Gli affetti non si dimenticano. Sono sicuro che la conserverebbe."  
>Incredibile di come quel gigante avesse un cuore tanto sensibile, Sharon sorrise "Ok. Allora prendila. Io ho da cercare una cosa." disse piazzandogli la bambola tra le mani e recandosi nella stanza da letto "Aiutami a spostare questo. Dovrebbe essere qui."<br>I due spostarono lateralmente un grande armadio, normalmente e con la corrente, bastava spostarlo un po' a avrebbe fatto tutto da solo. Ma in quel caso servirono le braccia. Dietro al grande mobile c'era una porta.  
>"Vizio di famiglia nascondere ingressi per la casa?" ironizzò Modo dando un'occhiata al buio pesto.<br>Sharon tirò fuori una piccola torcia elettrica da una delle sacche. Scese le scale e attivò il generatore di sicurezza che per fortuna funzionava ancora. La sala si illuminò a giorno, completamente impolverata. La topina prese un bel respiro e iniziò a rovistare tra le cianfrusaglie del padre. I libri di appunti erano numerosi ma quello che Sharon cercava era uno solo, conosceva il colore della copertina a memoria e alla fine lo trovò, la copertina verde era consumata e il colore si era scurito, ma le pagine sembravano intatte sebbene l'inchiostro si fosse schiarito. Sorrise soddisfatta e si voltò per lasciare quel luogo una seconda volta.  
>"Cos'è?"<br>"Questo, Modo, è il progetto originario del satellite. C'è tutto nei minimi dettagli. E' persino meglio del progetto che mi è stato rubato." rispose "Quindi per quel che mi riguarda, quel progetto potremo anche bruciarlo, deve sparire altrimenti Karbunkle è capace di ricostruirlo da zero. La cosa importante è recuperare il satellite."  
>"Lo faremo tranquilla. Ci conviene ritornare adesso. Dobbiamo organizzarci."<br>Sharon annuì col capo, spense il generatore e dopo aver salito le scale chiese che l'armadio venisse riposizionato dov'era prima. Uscirono all'esterno e la marziana diede un'ultima occhiata all'edificio "Spero di ritornarci a vivere. Vorrei rimetterla apposto." mormorò.  
>"Se la guerra finirà, sicuramente."<br>"Allora dobbiamo recuperare immediatamente il progetto!" esclamò con entusiasmo "Su sbrighiamoci!"

****

Capitolo finito u.u chissà cosa accadrà nel prossimo! 


	9. Chapter 9

Eccoci all'ennesimo capitolo O_O ne sto sfornando eh! XD Ma le ore buche senza studio o le passo in giro oppure scrivendo... messo che non gioco ad Osu! oppure non disegno XD Riprendiamo allora!

CAP-9

"Oh eccovi qui! Ma dove siete finiti?" esclamò Throttle che aveva atteso i due assieme a Vinnie e Stoker.  
>"Vi proibisco di imboscarvi! E in situazioni simili poi!" disse il topo bianco ironicamente.<br>"Ah- Ah. Intanto abbiamo trovato una cosa che vi interesserà moltissimo." disse Sharon per poi raccontare e mostrare tutto ai presenti.  
>"Questo cambia tutto allora." sbottò Stoker.<br>"Già. Dobbiamo solo recuperare il satellite, il resto potrete anche metterlo a fuoco e fiamme, voglio che quei progetti spariscano." disse Sharon.  
>IL capo dei Freedom Fighters ghignò "Ma certo professoressa! Conti su di noi! I Biker Mice le copriranno le spalle, i Freedom Fighters distrarranno i nemici così potrete introdurvi nell'accampamento senza essere notati."<br>E così tutto era pronto. I Freedom Fighters si posizonarono sulle loro moto, I Biker Mice erano indietro a tutto, pronti a scattare. Sharon sedeva dietro a Throttle.  
>"Bene, allora tutto secondo i piani!" annunciò Stoker "Andiamo!" la truppa partì carica come non mai. Era sempre bello prendere a calci qualche sedere nemico.<br>Sharon accese il radar, il satellite era ancora all'accampamento. Comunicò tutto a Stoker tramite radiotrasmittente.  
>La truppa entrò nel kanyon e si divise in tre gruppi ben distinti seguendo tra direzioni diverse. Il piano era semplice, occupare tre delle quattro entrate dell'accampamento. I ratti sarebbero stati troppo impegnati per far la guardia anche all'entrata a nord, quella meno ambita in quanto difficile da raggiungere. Prima di giungere all'accampamento, i Biker Mice si separarono dalla truppa e fecero il giro largo.<br>I tre si fermarono al limitare del deserto.  
>"Non sarà facile arrivare, ci sono i serpenti del deserto che circolano in quella zona. Siete pronti?" disse Throttle.<br>"S.. serpenti?" balbettò Sharon terrorizzata.  
>"Certo Honey! Sarà eccitante schivarli e far la gara a chi scappa per primo!" esclamò Vincent entusiasta. Con esso anche la moto sembrava fremere dalla gioia.<br>La marziana si strinse a Throttle "Ti autorizzo a correre più veloce che puoi."  
>Il topo fulvo ridacchiò "Tranquilla! Ce la faremo! Siamo o non siamo famosissimi?"<br>"Fidati di noi, Miss, e andrà tutto per il meglio! Su andiamo!"  
>"Let's Rock..." iniziò Throttle impennando con la sua moto nera.<br>".. And ride!" finirono tutti e tre all'unisono.  
>Lo scatto fu velocissimo. Le moto sfrecciavano sulla sabbia lasciando una nuvola di polvere alle spalle, i serpenti del deserto li inseguivano senza riuscire a raggiungerli e Vinnie se la spassava come non mai. Lo contro era iniziato perché il suono delle bombe e dei proiettili si udiva fin lì. I serpenti, spaventati per il frastuono si ritirarono.<br>"Ottimo, giusto in tempo!" esclamò Throttle "Pronto Bro?"  
>"Sicuro!" esclamò Modo preparandosi a colpire l'unica guardia rimasta di vedetta.<br>Fermarono le moto e legarono il ratto svenuto. Sharon diede un'occhiata al radar e comunicò la posizione. Non usarono le moto, preferirono camminare a piedi, tanto avrebbero potuto richiamarle quando volevano. Man mano che si avvicinavano all'edificio in cui era custodito il satellite, il segnale radar era più forte.  
>"Aspettate..." sussurrò Sharon "Così ci scopriranno." prese dalla borsa a postina delle tuniche "Me le son fatte dare da Stoker, appartenevano a dei prigionieri."<br>Così indossarono le tuniche e si introdussero nell'edificio più grande. Sharon teneva il radar sotto osservazione guidando i ragazzi attraverso i corridoi. I ratti erano tutti impegnati a difendere il loro forte, lungo la strada incontrarono alcuni Plutarkiani di guardia ma li ingannarono facilmente.  
>Giunsero all'esterno della stanza interessata. Le voci di Karbunkle e Limburger si sentivano fino al corridoio. Sua formaggiosità sembrava entusiasta.<br>"Eccellente, dopo tanto penare potremo dir chiusa questa guerra assurda." esclamò il grassone.  
>Karbunkle sghignazzò "Incredibile di come questo roditore abbia ideato una cosa simile. Potrebbe mettere fuori uso tutti i nostri mezzi in pochi minuti."<br>I ragazzi restarono ad ascoltare e una voce fin troppo familiare fece sobbalzare Sharon.  
>"Non riuscirete ad utilizzarlo." disse la voce con un ghigno " O almeno, non senza la chiave."<br>"Papà..." mormorò Sharon sul punto di muoversi, ma venne bloccata dalla mano di Throttle, il topo scosse il capo. La marziana era preoccupata e sorpresa, pensava che suo padre fosse morto. Voleva vedere con i suoi occhi. Prese uno specchietto dalla sacca laterale dei pantaloni e lo posizionò poco oltre lo stipite, quanto bastava per non essere vista. Quello riflesso era proprio suo padre, un po' invecchiato e smagrito ma era lui. Indossava una maglia e pantaloni larghi color beige e i polsi erano legati con delle catene. La pelliccia nera ormai era sbiadita ma gli occhi gialli mantenevano quella luminosità che lo caratterizzavano. A sorvegliarlo c'era un grosso Plutarkiano. Il satellite era in una campana di vetro, non più alto di 30cm, Karbunkle lo osservava con avidità, non vedeva l'ora di metterci le sue zampacce per manipolarlo a suo piacimento.  
>Sharon ritirò lo specchietto e volse lo sguardo preoccupato a Throttle che cercò di rassicurarla come poteva.<br>"Sulle carte non è menzionata alcuna chiave, non dica bugie professore." disse Limburger.  
>"Questo perché certe cose sono solo nella mia testa. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso metterle per iscritto." rispose il topo.<br>"Senta professor Samuel, non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Quindi ci … cosa?"  
>Limburger fu interrotto dall'assalto dei tre topi. Il Plutarkiano fu mandato quasi subito KO da un pugno ben assestato di Throttle che poi si occupò di Lawrence e Karbunkle. Modo distrusse la campana di vetro prendendo il satellite. Vincent e Sharon corsero dal professore.<br>Il vecchio topo non credeva ai suoi occhi "Bocciolo!" esclamò sorridendo "Ma cosa ci fai qui! E' pericoloso e..."  
>"Non ora! A dopo i convenevoli!" rispose burbera.<br>Le catene furono spezzate grazie ai fuocherelli di Vinnie "Ed ora un po' di fuochi d'artificio!" esclamò lanciando sul pavimento i fuochi accesi.  
>"Lanciane uno dove tu sai." disse la topina. Vincent obbedì lanciandone uno anche sul tavolo con gli appunti del progetto. Le fiamme attaccarono subito la carta di cui erano composti.<br>"Su andiamo via!" esclamò Sharon "Papà coraggio!"  
>"Eh sono vecchio ormai!" ridacchiò lui seguendo la truppa di corsa.<br>Evitarono giusto in tempo l'esplosione.  
>"Ma cosa dici! Chi sa il satellite?" Sharon cercava con lo sguardo il marchingegno "Oh bravo Modo!"<br>Correvano lungo i corridoi, alcuni ratti e Plutarkiani presero ad inseguirli. Senza i loro cappucci e con il prigioniero, avevano perso la loro copertura, ormai erano riconoscibili per quello che erano, topi. Raggi laser cominciarono a volare alle loro spalle cercando di colpirli. I ragazzi usarono le loro pistole per contrattaccare ma Sharon ebbe un'idea migliore. Prese la sua di pistola, un proiettile grande quanto un rotolo di garza e lo inserì all'interno dell'arma. Il colpo partì e si aprì una grande rete che intrappolò i nemici.  
>"Questa è mia figlia!" esclamò Samuel ridendo.<br>"Ecco cosa può fare una piccola modifica!" disse lei roteando l'arma con maestria. Sparò altri colpi e il mucchio di nemici rimase come un banco di pesci nella rete.  
>Ormai erano prossimi all'uscita, bastò un fischio e le moto corsero dai proprietari. Il vecchio topo prese in custodia il satellite e fu scortato da Modo, Sharon invece da Throttle e tenendosi con la coda si appoggiò con le spalle alla schiena del topo fulvo "Pronta all'azione!" esclamò "Puoi partire!"<br>"Ok! Torniamo alla base!" disse Throttle. Intanto Modo comunicava la buona riuscita della missione a Stoker tramite trasmittente.  
>Riattraversarono il deserto, stavolta dei serpenti nessuna traccia e poterono cavalcare in tutta tranquillità, o quasi. Plutarkiani e ratti li inseguivano, i pochi che erano rimasti avevano ricevuto l'ordine di recuperare il satellite.<br>"Voi continuate la corsa." disse Sharon "A loro ci pensiamo io e mio padre. Modo, passagli questa!" lanciò con incredibile precisione l'arma, il topo grigio la prese e la passò al passeggero che subito dopo ricevette anche i proiettili.  
>Tra i missili lanciati dalle moto dei tre e le reti, i nemici furono seminati e i topi poterono tornare al quartier generale, accolti da una folla esultante.<br>"E stasera si beve alla grossa! Alla vostra salute!" esclamò uno.  
>"Ma Stoker?" chiese poi Throttle ricordandosi della truppa alleata.<br>"Ha deciso di continuare un po' la battaglia." rispose Modo "Vuole dare un po' di grane agli invasori, così ci metteranno un po' prima di riprendere le ostilità."  
>Appena furono a terra, padre e figlia si strinsero in un caloroso abbraccio.<br>Il vecchio topo le tenne il volto tra le mani "Ma guardati! Sei bella come tua madre, gli stessi suoi occhi, e lo stesso sorriso."  
>"Credevo fossi morto.. io.. n.. non..." balbettava la topina con le lacrime agli occhi e lo strinse a sé con forza.<br>"Ah! Morto! Io?" esclamò lui come offeso "Non sia mai! Ma non piangere bocciolo! Lo sai che non mi fa piacere vederti così! Lo dicevo anche alla mamma!" nonostante si facesse coraggio, neanche lui credeva alle sue stesse parole, gli occhi lucidi tradivano il suo vero stato d'animo. L'abbracciava amorevolmente, la mano le accarezzava i capelli chiari.  
>Sharon si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della divisa tirando su col naso, sembrava esser ritornata bambina e cercò di sorridere.<br>"Ecco brava!" esclamò il vecchio "Ma ora passiamo alle cose serie." si avvicinò al satellite per analizzarlo meglio "Non pensavo che fosse fattibile una cosa simile." lo prese e lo osservò attentamente.  
>"Ora che ricordo, di che chiave stavi parlando?" chiese la marziana "C'è qualcosa che mi hai nascosto?"<br>Il vecchio Samuel scoppiò a ridere "Dovevo pur dirgli qualcosa per prendere tempo! Sai, fingere amnesia in seguito ad un brutto colpo per oltre dieci anni non è facile!"  
>"Amnesia..." borbottò la ragazza perplessa "Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?"<br>Il topo sghignazzò "Diciamo che ho pensato a come salvarmi la pelle per un po' e come liberarmi una volta catturatomi." cercò di spiegare "Ma questa era l'unica opzione che mi era rimasta. Fingendo amnesia avrei potuto fingere di non ri... IL PROGETTO! Do.. dov'è finito?"  
>"Vinnie lo ha incendiato." rispose lei.<br>"COSA? Ed ora come facciamo? Lì c'era scritto tutto quanto!"  
>"Papà calmati! Aspetta un secondo e ti mostro." la topina si allontanò per andare a prendere il libro.<br>"Come crescono..." balbettò il vecchio osservandola mentre si allontanava di corsa.  
>"Ha acquisito le stesse capacità del padre a quanto abbiamo potuto vedere in questi giorni." gli disse Throttle "Io sono Throttle." gli porse la mano.<br>Samuel la strinse volentieri con un sorriso "Io sono il professor Samuel, collaboravo con l'esercito prima che scoppiasse tutto questo casino." strinse la mano anche agli altri due ragazzi che si presentarono.  
>"Lavorava alla progettazione delle moto?" chiese Modo.<br>Il vecchio parve pensieroso "Moto, armi, un po' di tutto. Quando la guerra scoppiò mi staccai dall'esercito ed entrai nei Freedom Fighters. Così progettai questo gioiello sperando di finirlo il prima possibile. Tuttavia la mia casa fu presa d'assalto. Mia moglie morì mentre cercava di mettere al sicuro le bambine ed io fui portato via."  
>I ragazzi ricordavano qualcosa in modo alquanto vago visto che erano troppo piccoli.<br>"Ma allora Miss Sharon e Alice..." borbottò Modo "Così piccole.. e Nozomi..."  
>"Nozomi?" chiese Samuel "Chi sarebbe?"<br>"Hem.. Khalen. La piccola."  
>"Oh! Beh, lei aveva pochi mesi, sicuramente non ricorderà nulla a meno che le due non le abbiano raccontato quello che ricordavano. Ma perché... perché si fa chiamare con quel nome?"<br>"Sulla Terra hanno preferito cambiarlo, penso per motivi di sicurezza." azzardò Throttle "Ma non ce lo hanno mai spiegato."  
>"Se anche lì ci sono i Plutarkiani è più che plausibile." disse Samuel.<br>"C'è quel pesce puzzolente di Limburger." disse Vinnie "Ci provoca sempre problemi accidenti."  
>"Sì ma in Giappone ce n'era un altro. Quello che ha fatto rapire Sharon." ricordò Modo.<br>"Rapire? Chi ha osato fare questo al mio boccio... oh Stoker!" esclamò il professore allargando le braccia e sorridendo.  
>Il capo dei Freedom Fighters camminava con passo calmo ma stringeva gli occhi per assicurarsi che colui che lo aveva chiamato fosse davvero chi pensava "Professor Samuel?" azzardò.<br>Samuel annuì "Quanti anni!"  
>"Ma non era morto?" chiese Stoker incredulo. Gli strinse la mano con foga e gli batté la mano sulla spalla con fare amichevole "Mi fa piacere rivederla professore! Sua figlia sicuramente avrà pensato la stessa cosa."<br>Il vecchio professore rise di gusto "Chi non muore si rivede, no? Ed eccomi qui!"  
>"Signore, c'è qualcosa che non va. Sua figlia non si sente bene." annunciò una marziana venuta apposta.<br>Samuel sgranò gli occhi e corse all'interno dell'edificio. Sua figlia era stesa a terra a pancia in giù, la guancia posava sul pavimento, la mano destra era poggiata sul libro di appunti. Probabilmente era svenuta mentre stava tornando dal padre. Il topo subito la prese tra le braccia, respirava ancora per fortuna.  
>"Ha dormito pochissimo." gli disse Modo "Ha lavorato a questi orologi per farci arrivare qui."<br>"Ha modificato quegli oggetti per farli diventare un mezzo di teletrasporto? E in una notte?" il professore posò lo sguardo sulla figlia, stupito. La sollevò e si alzò anch'esso "La porto dove può riposare allora. Se lo è meritato. Poi darò un'occhiata al satellite. Qualcuno di voi può portarmelo?"  
>"Vado io. Mi sto annoiando." disse Vincent.<br>Non appena Vinnie fu tornato, il vecchio topo si recò in una delle stanze addette ai membri della resistenza, adagiò la giovane marziana su un letto comodo e la coprì. Stette un po' con lei riflettendo su quanto si era perso in quegli anni. Il dolore di un padre impossibilitato a seguire le sue figlie, a non vederle crescere. Ora davanti a lei c'era una giovane che aveva preso il bell'aspetto dalla madre e la genialità del padre. Sorrise accarezzandole il volto un po' tirato dalla stanchezza e poi si alzò.  
>Vinnie lo attendeva al laboratorio con Throttle e Modo che avevano contattato Carbine raccontandole tutto. Le strilla di Alice e Nozomi si sentirono quasi in tutta la stanza "Papà? E' vivo? Sta bene? AAAHHHH!" "Voglio parlargli!".<br>Appena il professore entrò, Modo gli consegnò il libro di appunti e Throttle lo obbligò a dire qualche parola per far calmare le due pesti.  
>"Allora, cosa facciamo di questo affare?" chiese Stoker.<br>Samuel tirò un sospiro "Aspetterò mia figlia. E' stata lei a costruirlo. Anche se posso fare tutto da solo, preferirei consultarla."  
>"Capisco. Beh allora un po' di riposo ci vuole! Faccio preparare una bella cena, ormai è tardi. Manderò qualcuno a sorvegliare sua figlia così quando sarà sveglia la porteranno alla mensa. Stasera si festeggia!" esclamò Stoker.<br>"Rock a tutto volume!" esclamò Vinnie "Vero coach?"  
>"Oh Vincent, ormai sei grande per queste pagliacciate!" gli disse il capitano.<br>"Non si è mai troppo grandi per un po' di casino! E a maggior ragione bisogna festeggiare oggi!" insisté.  
>Stoker lo fissò dapprima perplesso e poi sorridente "Hai ragione. Oggi è una giornata speciale. Un nostro vecchio alleato è tornato tra noi e il pericolo è stato scongiurato. Massì dai! Oggi ci sta!" <p>


	10. Chapter 10

CAP-10

La casa di Hikari era un tripudio di urla di felicità. Alice e Nozomi correvano per casa ridendo facendo capriole. Carbine le guardava perplessa, sperava di ricevere un altro messaggio da parte dei ragazzi.  
>Le due marziane progettavano di preparare un grande dolce quando i loro amici sarebbero tornati, volevano festeggiare a tutti i costi la riuscita della missione e il ritorno del loro amato padre.<br>L'apparecchio segnalò un nuovo contatto. Carbine pretese silenzio assoluto e autorizzò la connessione.  
>"Qui Carbine, chi parla?"<br>"Generale Carbine, qui è Sharon."  
>"Salve professoressa, devo attivare il trasferimento?" chiese.<br>Sharon esitò, sperava che Carbine fosse stata comprensiva "I ragazzi vorrebbero restare qui per questa sera. Non le dispiace vero? I Freedom Fighters vogliono festeggiare e quei tre scalmanati hanno insistito per restare un po'."  
>Il generale sospirò "E va bene. Posso capirli infondo. Quindi per stasera niente?"<br>"No mi spiace. Anche se a dire la verità, anche io avrei delle cose da fare. Mio padre vuole lanciare il satellite da Marte, quindi i calcoli terrestri non mi servono più. Ci metteremo un po' ma non appena sarà tutto pronto tornerò sulla Terra. Mio padre vuole che stia con le ragazze al sicuro."  
>"E' comprensibile. Un genitore vuole il meglio per i propri figli." rispose Carbine "Allora ci vediamo tra qualche giorno?"<br>"Suppongo di sì. Throttle soprattutto vuole fare un giro e assicurarsi che sia tutto apposto. Ah e devo trascinare Modo da sua madre, a quanto pare non la vede dal vivo da quando Karbunkle gli ha piazzato il braccio, temo che si vergogni." si udì una risata divertita "Io chiudo altrimenti qui fanno casini. Ci sentiamo!"  
>Carbine sospirò perplessa "Maschi!" esclamò alzando gli occhi al cielo.<p>

Intanto su Marte era festa per tutti i Freedom Fighters. Sharon aveva dormito solo qualche ora e quando era scesa alla mensa trovò il caos. Topi che cantavano a squarciagola bevendo a più non posso, altri mangiavano il più rapidamente possibile per unirsi alla festa. Alcuni topi la salutarono cordialmente non appena la videro, altri le strinsero la mano. Tra un sorriso imbarazzato e un saluto, Sharon riuscì a trovare suo padre che parlava con Stoker e Modo. Throttle e Vinnie erano tra gli scalmanati.  
>"Hei Bocciolo!" esclamò il padre con un sorriso.<br>Sharon ricambiò "Allora festeggiate?" chiese.  
>Stoker sorrise "Hanno insistito loro, non io. Sia chiaro." disse con tono accusatorio.<br>"Hei perché non bevi qualcosa anche tu?" chiese Vinnie, era davvero felice di essere tornato a casa.  
>"No sono astemia, ma grazie lo stesso." disse lei allontanando il boccale con una mano, quasi disgustata.<br>"Mi spiace per te signorina, ma un sorso dopo il brindisi dovrai farlo!" esclamò il capo dei Freedom Fighters "E' la prassi!"  
>Il topo prese il suo boccale invitando i presenti a fare lo stesso dopo aver chiesto silenzio. Si alzò sulla panca per essere ben visto.<br>"Vogliamo il discorso!" urlò uno della moltitudine e subito gli altri seguirono il suo esempio.  
>Stoker sorrise gioviale "Signori! Fratelli e compagni di battaglia! Oggi è stato un giorno speciale per tutti noi! Una minaccia è stata scongiurata e un caro vecchio alleato è tornato tra noi. La sua presenza qui è come un segno del destino! Grazie a lui e alla sua splendida figlia la guerra è quasi al termine!"<br>Urla di gioia e di giubilo si elevarono e con esse i boccali.  
>"Per questo brindiamo alla loro salute, e anche per coloro che hanno permesso tutto ciò! Throttle, Modo e Vincent! Alla salute!"<br>Sharon era imbarazzata. Tuttavia alzò anche lei il boccale e brindò, ma non provò neanche a berne il contenuto. Dopo il brindisi andò a servirsi da mangiare, aveva mangiato poco a pranzo e doveva ricaricarsi. Era difronte al bouffett indecisa su cosa prendere.  
>"L'eterna indecisa eh?" esclamò una voce calda molto familiare.<br>Sharon sussultò e si voltò di scatto "Jack? Ma..." sorrise buttandogli le braccia al collo "Stai bene!" gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.  
>"Certo. E sto ancora meglio ora che ti vedo. Finalmente!" esclamò l'altro abbracciandola affettuosamente e ricambiando il bacio.<br>"Hai lasciato anche tu l'esercito vedo." osservò la marziana.  
>"A dire il vero no. Però mi fa piacere stare in compagnia di questi pazzi." rispose con un sorriso.<br>Jack era un topo alto dal manto bianco. Aveva una grossa cicatrice all'avambraccio destro e indossava un paio di jeans strappati alquanto larghi. Non sembrava far parte dell'esercito a causa del suo abbigliamento alquanto "casual".  
>"Comunque perché sempre indecisa?" chiese Sharon.<br>Il topo bianco fece spallucce "Sono un paio d'anni che aspetto una risposta. Tu dicevi di non sapere eccetera. Ora ti ritrovo qui e sei indecisa su cosa mangiare!"  
>Sharon incrociò le braccia al petto "I geni sono sempre indecisi ricordalo! Se non si facessero domande, non sarebbero geni, ti pare?" sorrise.<br>"Sì ma ti fai troppe domande. Insomma, ci conosciamo fin da bambini! Cos'altro dovrei fare per ricevere un tuo sì?" Jack aveva sguardo implorante.  
>La topina farfugliò qualcosa "Per me legare il filo ad dito di qualcun altro non è una scelta facile, e lo sai."<br>"Sì ma anche mio cugino si..."  
>"Jack sono matrimoni dettati dalla fretta e dalla paura della morte." lo interruppe Sharon.<br>Jack sospirò "Sharon, la guerra non finirà mai e lo sai. Anche se riuscissimo a cacciare i Plutarkiani, i ratti resteranno. Sono autoctoni quanto me e te. Non possono andare via. E allora cosa dirai? La guerra... eccetera. Ma la lotta tra ratti e topi c'è stata dall'alba dei tempi. Eppure prosperavamo prima che questa manna dei Plutarkiani giungesse qui. " poi corrugò la fronte "Non è che hai smesso di amarmi? Infondo sei stata lontana per quasi due anni."  
>Udito ciò, Sharon si strinse forte tra le braccia del topo "Ma certo che no! E non dire queste cose!"<br>Jack le sollevò il volto tenendole il mento tra pollice e indice "E allora qual è il problema? Se me ne parlassi sarebbe più semplice."  
>La topina indugiò "Ho paura. Ho paura di tutto questo. Un giorno sei in compagnia delle persone che ami, il giorno dopo le perdi tutte e..."<br>Il topo bianco sospirò e accennò un sorriso "Ma questo accade non solo con i mariti... insomma, che cambierebbe se fossimo sposati? Potremo perdere comunque amici o parenti."  
>Sharon aprì la bocca come per parlare ma non disse niente. Il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti. Si grattò il capo perplessa.<br>Jack scoppiò a ridere "Come vedi anche i ragionamenti di un genio fanno buca da qualche parte! Va beh, non ci pensiamo, non voglio metterti pressione. Però nel caso in cui prendessi una decisione, vorrei saperlo." disse mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
>"Ti ringrazio. Hai una pazienza infinita." mugolò la marziana dandogli una carezza sulla guancia.<br>"E tu sei la solita guastafeste." scherzò lui "Dai, ti prendo io qualcosa da mangiare. Visto che sei l'eterna indecisa!"  
>La serata passò tra le risate e i festeggiamenti e poi andarono tutti a dormire. Solo padre e figlia rimasero svegli. Camminavano per le strade pattugliate solo da qualche guardia e assaporavano l'aria fresca di casa.<br>"E così sei rimasta sulla Terra per un paio di anni." disse il topo.  
>"Sì. Si sta bene ma anche lì i Plutarkiani stanno lasciando la loro orma." rispose la topina.<br>"Allora comprendo il motivo che ti ha trattenuta lì. Hai intenzione di tornarci?" si fermò lui e si voltò verso la figlia.  
>Sharon fece lo stesso "Non lo so. Ora anche Jack mi ha mandata in confusione, poi tu sei vivo e... non so cosa fare. Ci sono anche Alice e Khalen sulla Terra, non posso lasciarle lì."<br>"Falle tornare qui allora. Ci sono io con voi e prometto di proteggervi come posso."  
>"Sono più al sicuro sulla Terra, credimi. Lì non ci sono gli stessi rischi che abbiamo qua. Ma d'altro canto anche loro vogliono stare un po' con te." sembrava afflitta.<br>"Oh e chi sarebbe questo Jack comunque?" fece lui.  
>Sharon sbuffò "Ora non fare il padre geloso però!"<br>Samuel scoppiò a ridere "Ma figurati! Se a te sta bene, sta bene anche a me tranquilla. Ma chi è di grazia?"  
>La topina indugiò "Era un vecchio amico. Sai, dopo la morte della mamma fummo affidate alla protezione dell'esercito e lì io e Jack ci siamo conosciuti. All'inizio eravamo molto amici e lui aspirava a diventare soldato."<br>"Oh capisco. Un classico insomma."  
>"Già. E dopo cinque anni di fidanzamento, prima che partissi e arrivassi sulla Terra, mi fa la fatidica proposta." la ragazza ciondolava sui piedi.<br>"E come ci sei finita sulla Terra? Suppongo non fosse tua intenzione andarci."  
>"Ovviamente no. La nostra navicella si danneggiò in seguito ad un attacco nemico e facemmo un atterraggio di emergenza. Ora siamo ospiti di una terrestre." spiegò lei.<br>Samuel rifletteva "Hai modificato gli orologi facendoli diventare dei teletrasporti. Alla fine accettare la proposta di Jack e restare qui con me non è una cosa difficile. Potresti sempre andare a trovare le tue sorelle."  
>Sharon non sembrava convinta e guardava il padre perplessa.<br>"Facciamo così: domani torni sulla Terra, parli con le tue sorelle e decidi cosa fare. Prenditi tutto il tempo. Il satellite è al sicuro e mi occuperò io di tutto." disse il topo ignorando la figlia che cercava di interromperlo "Capisco quanto sia dura tornare a questa vita. Però tu sarai un pezzo grosso e potrai contribuire a grandi cose qui. E poi io ho piacere ad averti al mio fianco." strinse le mani di lei tra le sue guardandola negli occhi "E' meglio se vai a riposare. Così sarai più fresca per pensare."  
>Sharon annuì senza dire una parola, non sapeva più cosa pensare. E quella notte non dormì un granché. Il suo sonno fu un miscuglio di situazioni che andavano dal matrimonio con Jack al ritorno alla vecchia casa, la distruzione di quest'ultima e l'uccisione di tutta la famiglia.<p>

Quella mattina si mostrò più uggiosa del solito su Marte. Ormai il gruppo doveva tornare sulla Terra e contattarono Carbine. I Freedom Fighters si mostrarono forti ed evitarono dimostrazioni d'affetto eccessive, semplici strette di mano e pacche sulla schiena. Solo Throttle abbracciò calorosamente il suo amico Stoker promettendogli di tornare presto. Sharon abbracciò il padre e baciò Jack ma non fece parola dei suoi pensieri a nessuno.  
>Una volta che furono tutti pronti, il segnale fu dato e il lampo di luce riportò i ragazzi sulla Terra. Sharon fu accolta dall'assalto delle due sorelle che la strinsero in un forte abbraccio. Carbine invece salutò Throttle con affetto.<br>"Com'è andata?" chiese il generale.  
>Il topo fulvo ridacchiò "Tutto per il meglio!"<br>"E adesso si festeggia!" esclamò Alice "Abbiamo preparato un dolce ieri!"  
>"Oh, almeno non si beve nulla, meno male!" farfugliò Sharon ancora seduta sull'erba, Nozomi era ancora stretta a lei.<br>"Alora Kag..."  
>"Chiamami Sharon, ti prego." Hikari un interrotta dalla marziana dagli occhi bicolore "Penso sia meglio così."<br>La mattinata passò allegramente, il pericolo scongiurato aveva tirato su di morale anche Kanon che era molto tesa per gli esami imminenti e implorava Sharon di farle fare un'ultima ripassata.  
>"Nulla potrà rovinarmi questa giornata!" esclamò Hikari mangiando il dolce preparato da Alice.<br>"Sicura?" chiese una voce femminile atona.  
>La giapponese si voltò e spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. La ragazza bionda che le aveva rubato la strega settimane fa, era lì sul prato.<br>"Hikari... cosa succede?" chiese Setsuna. Questa era tenuta per il polso dalla maga dai capelli biondi.  
>"Cassandra ha bisogno di aiuto. Se lasci passare un altro po' potrebbe essere troppo tardi per lei. E' al limite." disse la bionda. Il suo volto era una maschera inespressiva, gli occhi fissavano la giapponese con insistenza.<br>Hikari si alzò rapidamente e, incurante dei piedi scalzi corse fuori "Resta qui Kanon! Vado solo io." le disse.  
>"Hei! Non lasciarci qui!" esclamò Alice "Voglio venire anche io!"<br>"Potrebbe essere pericoloso." intervenne la bionda.  
>"Cassandra è anche mia amica!" rispose la topina.<br>La ragazza non rispose. Sospirò e lasciò andare Setsuna "Meglio che resti qui tu. Lo spettacolo potrebbe non piacerti." e seguì Alice e Hikari.  
>Senza alcun motivo apparente a seguirle furono anche Vinnie, Charley e Throttle sebbene Sharon gli avesse proibito di muoversi. Alla fine, rassegnata, andò pure lei mentre Nozomi preferì rimanere in casa assieme a Modo, Carbine e le due ragazze.<br>Il gruppo corse lungo la strada, la ragazza bionda a capo "E' di qua." diceva.  
>Dunque giunsero al parco abbandonato.<br>"Ma qui Cassandra ci viene spesso quando..." mormorò Hikari con prudenza "Oh eccola..."  
>Cassandra era seduta sotto un albero, ginocchia al petto, il volto basso. Manteneva qualcosa sul palmo delle mani.<br>"Cassandra! Tutto bene?" chiese Hikari avvicinandosi.  
>Anche i ragazzi stavano per fare un passo ma la mano della bionda li fermò "Meglio che restiate qui."<br>Sharon aveva paura, qualcosa di orribile sarebbe successo. Charley sembrava aver compreso i sentimenti della marziana e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla "Si risolverà tutto per il meglio." mormorò con un sorriso.  
>"Cassandra sono qui per te. Tranquilla." diceva Hikari con apprensione. Si inginocchiò così da trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'amica e fu allora che lo notò. La Soul Gem era scura "Ma.. cos..."<br>"Mi dispiace..." mormorò Cassandra, gli occhi inondati dalle lacrime.  
>"No... tu... non pu..."<br>Il corpo della rossa cadde di lato come senza vita, la Soul gem galleggiava in aria, nera come la pece. Hikari non voleva andare via e fu travolta dall'onda d'urto generata dalla rottura della gemma. La ragazza si aggrappò al corpo dell'amica portandoselo dietro quando fu sbalzata all'indietro. Lampi scuri e un alone blu notte scaturì dalla gemma che cambiò forma.  
>"SCAPPATE!" urlò la ragazza.<br>Sharon era terrorizzata e le sue gambe non volevano rispondere "Perchè..."  
>Il paesaggio cambiò radicalmente. Fu creata una barriera.<p>

******  
>Capitolo finito! Approfittando dell'assenza della linea ne scriverò parecchi e probabilmente li upperò tutti man mano. La fiction di per sé non è nata per durare a lungo quindi... XD<p>

__


	11. Chapter 11

Eccoci all'undicesimo capitolo. Evviva l'allegria!

CAP-11

Dopo aver cambiato aspetto, la Soul gem creò una barriera e successivamente quello che Hikari non avrebbe mai sperato di vedere: una Strega. La Maga bionda attivò il suo potere cambiando abbigliamento, creò una barriera protettiva per il gruppetto. Charley guardava esterrefatta e solo ora comprendeva il terrore di Sharon. Dal canto suo, la marziana cadde in ginocchio appoggiando le mani sulla barriera della maga "Cassandra... Perché..."  
>Hikari stringeva ancora il corpo vuoto dell'amica e fissava la creatura generata dalla Soul Gem. Il suo aspetto era simile ad una ballerina di danza classica, al posto delle mani aveva un ventaglio e una forbice, Tutto intorno la barriera prese forma più concreta. Alcuni elementi del parco abbandonato furono trasferiti all'interno della dimensione della strega, ma si aggiunsero manichini giganti, rotoli di spago e cotone, aghi, ditali, forbici e stoffe, il tutto in versione extralarge.<br>"Quella cosa è una strega?" chiese Throttle.  
>Vinnie e Charley guardavano stupiti. Mai vista una cosa del genere.<br>"E' ciò che resta di Cassandra..." rispose Sharon che non riusciva a smettere di guardare quella creatura.  
>Alice non poteva crederci "Una ragazza come Cassandra che..."<br>Appena nata, la Strega attaccò Hikari con una pioggia di aghi appuntiti spuntati da chissà dove. Ma la ragazza fu più rapida, subito si trasformò e scattò via di lato evitando così gli spiedi. Si portò dietor il corso esanime della rossa e lo adagiò all'interno della barriera.  
>"Dobbiamo combatterla?" chiese la bionda.<br>"Una Strega è una Strega. In vita ha protetto molte persone, ma ora vivrà tormentandone altrettante..." rispose atona la mora. Il suo abito era nero, la gonna un po' sopra il ginocchio. Dal nulla Hikari fece apparire una falce lunga quasi due metri, all'estremità aveva una lama doppia "Che la sentenza abbia inizio..." mormorò.  
>Le due ragazze scattarono evitando agilmente i proiettili appuntiti. Furono attaccate ai lati dai manichini che maneggiavano forbici di grandi dimensioni. Roteando la falce, Hikari li tagliava in due e respingeva anche gli aghi lanciati dalla Strega.<br>La maga bionda era molto agile e attaccava con fulmini che incenerivano le armi nemiche e i manichini. La Strega tuttavia rideva con cattiveria e continuava ad attaccare aumentando l'intensità dei proiettili.  
>La lotta sembrava non avere alcun esito, le due maghe tenevano testa alla Strega. Questa tuttavia continuava a mandargli contro i Nimions e gli aghi. La situazione peggiorò quando attaccò con i ventagli. L'onda d'urto era così potente da annullare i lampi della maga bionda e Hikari non riusciva a deviarne la traiettoria. Si ritrovarono entrambe alla parete e bloccate dagli aghi che avevano infilzato le vesti e bloccato le braccia.<br>Sharon e Alice si tennero strette "Andrà tutto bene, tranquilla. Hikari è brava." diceva la sorella maggiore accarezzando il capo della più piccola.  
>La Strega attaccò di nuovo con il ventaglio e la folata ferì entrambe procurandogli numerosi tagli di diversa profondità e grandezza.<br>Hikari non sapeva cosa fare. Fissava la Strega con gli occhi lucidi e provò a parlare con la poca voce che aveva "Fermati..."  
>"Non ti ascolterà." mormorò la bionda altrettanto atterrita.<br>"Cassandra! Non era per questo che lottavi! Te lo ricordi?" urlò la giapponese "Torna in te! Cassandra!" lacrime calde le scorrevano sul volto "Ti prego... Ferma tutto questo..." sarebbe finita così allora, uccisa dalla Strega della sua stessa amica. Del resto doveva aspettarselo, pretendere di giustiziare una Strega era da arroganti. Addossarsi il diritto di giudicarle. La sua falce non le sarebbe servita, non riusciva a muovere neanche un muscolo.  
>La Strega riprese ad attaccare, forbici giganti e aghi furono il suo arsenale. Li scagliò contro le maghe.<br>"Hikari liberati ti prego!" esclamò Alice terrorizzata "Liberati!"  
>La ragazza volse lo sguardo all'amica e sorrise con tristezza "Non ce la faccio... appena sarà tutto finito scappate..."<br>Ormai la fine era vicina. Hikari aspettava il colpo di grazia affinché anche le sue sofferenze venissero troncate per sempre. Aveva tirato troppo avanti questa situazione e anche lei a volte sentiva di essere giunta al limite.  
>Ma il colpo di grazia non arrivò. Fu bloccato da qualcosa, o meglio, da qualcuno.<br>"KANON!" esclamò Hikari, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.  
>Kanon era in piedi, aveva fermato l'attacco della Strega con una grande barriera, con lei c'era Setsuna. Entrambe avevano un abito insolito, erano anch'esse delle Maghe.<br>"Ma cos..." mormorò Hikari "... no..."  
>"Va tutto bene ora. Ci siamo noi." disse Kanon voltandosi a mala pena verso la sorella.<br>"Kanon è una Maga? E da quando?" esclamò Alice.  
>"Kyubey... deve essere stato lui... " sibilò Sharon "Quel piccolo demonio..."<br>"Fuoco batte vento giusto?" disse Setsuna con voga. Kanon annuì col capo.  
>Le due ragazze si prepararono all'attacco.<br>Setsuna attaccava con frecce di fuoco scagliate da un arco dorato. Kanon usava l'arma che meglio sapeva maneggiare, il nastro. Assieme ad esso, la ragazza usava anche una katana, in memoria della sua passione per quell'arma e per il club che aveva frequentato a scuola.  
>La Strega però era troppo anche per loro due. Hikari si liberò pian piano e aiutò anche la maga bionda.<br>"Mi spiace ma non sono riuscita ad usare il mio potere." disse la bionda che per la prima volta lasciò passare sul suo volto un'ombra di dispiacere.  
>Hikari scosse il capo "Mi occupo io di questa qui." disse. Una nuova forza l'aveva pervasa, non sapeva da dove venisse ma non voleva prolungare la vita di quella Strega e la sua stessa sofferenza.<br>Mentre Setzuna e Kanon cercavano di immobilizzare la Strega e fronteggiavano i suoi Nimions, Hikari si inginocchiò, prese la Soul gem e la racchiuse tra le mani. Sembrava che stesse predango "Riuscite a tenerla impegnata per un po?" chiese.  
>Le due razze annuirono, a loro si unì la maga bionda.<br>Così Hikari generò un cerchio luminoso sul pavimento, attorno a lei. Usare la Soul gem come arma non era la soluzione migliore, ma dopo questo, la ragazza non aveva davvero più nulla da perdere, ormai anche sua sorella era diventata una Maga. Un gran numero di falci dalle grandi dimensioni, spuntarono dal terreno, Hikari ne generò una nuova tra le sue mani, si rialzò e la roteò con maestria.  
>Kanon avvolse la strega con il nastro e la immobilizzò "VAI!" urlò.<br>Hikari prese la rincorsa e si lanciò contro la Strega. La falce era avvolta da una luce azzurra molto intensa. Non appena la maga su difronte alla Strega, usò la falce per tagliarla in due. Poi le falci giganti si sollevarono da terra e completarono il lavoro.  
>La barriera si dissolse e lasciò spazio al vecchio parco abbandonato. L'aria era ancora fresca, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Setsuna raccolse il Grief Seed lasciato dalla Strega.<br>"Tua sorella è morta e tu pensi al Grief Seed?" chiese Hikari.  
>"Avevo sospettato da tempo ormai che fosse una Maga." rispose l'albina "Io sono Maga da qualche mese."<br>"Cosa?" la giapponese la fissava incredula.  
>Setsuna sembrava aver perso tutta la sua allegria "Chiunque decida di prendere questa strada, decide il suo destino nel momento in cui stipula il contratto."<br>Hikari si inginocchiò vicino al corpo dell'amica e pianse.  
>"La sua forza di volontà ha ceduto quando ha ricevuto l'ultimo colpo." disse la Maga bionda.<br>"La notizia di nostra madre?" azzardò Setsuna.  
>"Già... la sua malattia alla fine l'ha stroncata. Cassandra ha tenuto duro in questi anni arrangiandosi come poteva. Per mandarti a scuola doveva lavorare... immagina come dove essere stata dura per lei dividersi tra tutti questi compiti: ospedale, lavoro e caccia alle Streghe. Il tutto senza ricevere aiuto da nessuno. Alla fine non ce l'ha fatta e ha ceduto."<br>"So che cosa significa..." disse Hikari tirando su col naso "Ho rischiato di diventare una Strega molte volte in passato e di metter ein pericolo perfino il College."  
>"Lo so." rispose la bionda "Lo so. Perché ogni volta sono intervenuta per purificare la tua Soul gem."<br>"Ma allora quella voce che..."  
>"Ero io. E sempre io stavo combattendo contro Walpurgis quel giorno in cui scappasti dall'ospedale. La tua situazione mi ricordò vagamente la mia, così decisi di proteggerti quando stringesti il contratto con Kyubey. Non ti avrei permesso di diventare una Strega."<br>"Cecilia è una Maga molto forte. Ma stavolta non è riuscita a dare sfogo al suo potere, peccato." disse una vocina atona. Kyubey era seduto difronte al gruppetto come se la cosa non gli fosse interessata.  
>In uno scatto di rabbia, Hikari prese la sua falce e lo tagliò in due "Per anni ho cercato di tenerti lontano da mia sorella!"<br>Il disgusto delle ragazze si unì allo sgomento dei due topi, Hikari non sembrava una persona così impulsiva da uccidere un esserino indifeso.  
>"Tua sorella ha un grande potenziale. Perché sprecarlo?" riprese Kyubey che stavolta era seduto sulla panchina arrugginita.<br>"Ma non era morto?" mormorò Alice.  
>"Kyubey ha molti corpi di ricambio." rispose la Maga bionda chiamata Cecilia.<br>"Sì ma è sempre un peccato vederne uno conciato in quel modo." rispose l'esserino.  
>"Sei un demonio! Non ti importa nulla della sofferenza altrui?" sbottò Hikari con rabbia "O stai tentando di tutto pur di rovinarmi?"<br>"Perché voi umani ritenete ostile ogni cosa che non conoscete? Fraintendete le intenzioni di chi, come noi, fatica a comprendere la vostra morale." disse Kyubey.  
>"Allora cercati qualche altro pianeta e lasciaci stare." la ragazza continuava a minacciarlo con la falce.<br>"Il potere delle emozioni è più grande di quello che ha permesso la vostra crescita. Come potremo rinunciare ad una risorsa come questa? Ad ogni modo, se vedi la cosa da un punto di vista più universale, l'affare conviene." l'esserino piegò il capo di lato come fanno i cani quando cercano di capire qualcosa "Voi umani siete così strani..."  
>"Strani? Noi? E' strano chi considera i sentimenti come un disturbo mentale!"<br>"Beh, del resto solo loro potevano ideare una cosa simile, no?" intervenne Cecilia "Ad ogni modo il torto è e sarà sempre di chi esprime il desiderio perché è sempre colpa sua se poi si genera uno squilibrio."  
>Hikari sembrava aver perso tutta la voglia di attaccar briga, fece sparire la falce e i vestiti tornarono quelli di sempre "Almeno non devo più spiegazioni a nessuno..." riportò lo sguardo sulla sua amica e la sollevò "Perché la notizia di tua madre non ti ha abbattuta come tua sorella?"<br>Per Setsuna questo fu un nervo scoperto "Mia madre non mi ha mai considerata come faceva con Cassandra. Forse credo per il mio aspetto." alluse agli occhi rossi e i capelli bianchi come la neve, la pelle diafana "All'inizio la gente rideva di me e mia madre se ne vergognava. Solo mia sorella mi stava accanto, e mio padre. Quando lui morì in un incidente, io sono rimasta praticamente sola con mia sorella e mia madre finì in ospedale ammalatasi poco dopo."  
>"Una Maga è colei che ha perso tutto." intervenne Cecilia "Se qualcuno mangia buon cibo e ha una famiglia a cui vuole bene, nel caso in cui decidesse di stringere un contratto, beh, lo fa per gioco. Combattere contro una Strega, morire combattendo o diventare una Strega, è un lusso che può permettersi solo chi ormai non ha più nulla. Così nessuno potrà piangere per lei e il mondo se ne dimenticherebbe."<br>"Io non dimenticherò la mia amica... né tutte coloro che ho visto morire in questi anni." disse Hikari "Il nostro è un triste destino... ma finché ci è permesso, vale la pena lottare per qualcosa di buono. Se solo avessi saputo come stesse Cassandra, avrei cercato di aiutarla impedendo che ciò accadesse." un sorriso tirato le illuminò per un attimo il volto "E... dimmi... cosa ha chiesto Kanon? Vedo che è in piedi ormai, ha chiesto la guarigione?"  
>"Beh... ecco... io..." balbettò la sorella "A dire il vero... no."<br>"E cosa?"  
>La ragazza indugiava "Io non sapevo cosa fare... poi Setsuna mi ha spiegato le cose e ho riflettuto. Io volevo essere utile. Vedevo quello che facevi per me, come Cassandra per sua sorella."<br>"Ti rendi conto che da ora in poi la tua vita non sarà più la stessa?"  
>"Lo so, ma ci sei tu con me e anche Setsuna e..." la ragazza posò lo sguardo su Cecilia "E lei..."<br>"Lei?" chiese Hikari.  
>"Da sole non possiamo sconfiggere la Notte di Walpurgis e lo sai." disse Setsuna.<br>"Esatto. Sia tu che tua sorella avete un grande potenziale e qualcosa mi dice che tu, Hikari, non hai mai scoperto cosa puoi davvero fare con il tuo potere. Se ci alleassimo e facessimo fronte comune, probabilmente Walpurgis avrà poche speranze di farcela." disse Cecilia.  
>"Ma l'hai vista quella cosa? Ho visto come cercavi di attaccarla e ti mandava contro quelle fatine che partivano come proiettili! I tuoi attacchi non la danneggiavano!"<br>"Hai una buona memoria... beh del resto devi memorizzare i testi delle canzoni, non me ne stupisco. Ad ogni modo, Walpurgis è una Strega errante, resta in un posto solo per poco. Il nostro tempo è limitato. Quindi se vogliamo davvero fermarla e permettere all'Entropia di bilanciarsi, dobbiamo ucciderla e impadronirci del Grief Seed. E per farlo dobbiamo agire insieme."  
>"Sapete dove dovrebbe apparire quella cosa?" chiese Sharon.<br>"A nord di qui, sul lago Hichi. La cittadina andrebbe evacuata." rispose Hikari.  
>"Come fai a saperlo?" Setsuna era stupita.<br>"Statistiche. In tutti questi anni mi sono informata. Non a caso le mie tournee erano studiate. Mi recavo nei posti dove Walpurgis era apparsa e raccoglievo informazioni. Con qualche calcolo sono riuscita a scoprire dove e quando sarebbe ricomparsa." rispose Hikari.  
>"Capisco perché hai scelto di fare la cantante." mormorò Cecilia.<br>"E' stata dura ma... sai... io volevo dare una condizione agiata a mia sorella, così se mi fosse successo qualcosa, avrebbe potuto cavarsela. E intanto potevo girare il mondo senza destar sospetti."  
>"Sei una calcolatrice vero?" ironizzò Cecilia "Allora, cosa vuoi fare?"<br>"Se allearci è l'unica soluzione, non vedo il motivo per cui rifiutare. Se è vero che mi hai sempre aiutata, non rappresenti un pericolo."  
>E alleanza fu.<br>I giorni seguenti furono dominati dall'uggia più totale, Carbine fu costretta a tornare su Marte per un'emergenza e Sharon non sapeva se parlare o meno alle ragazze della richiesta di Jack e del loro amato padre. Spesso si isolava e restava seduta sotto al porticato per ore intere a fissare il cielo o gli alberi che al posto dei rosei fiori, avevano le tenere foglioline.  
>"Qualcosa ti turba, Miss?" come al solito era Modo.<br>"Beh dopo tutto quello che è successo. Come credi che mi senta?" rispose con un tono di voce che le parve fin troppo acido, se ne pentì, non era colpa del topo se Cassandra era ormai morta e l'arrivo di Walpurgis era imminente. Sospirò "Scusami, ma non so più cosa fare."  
>"Parlane con le tue sorelle." rispose lui, si sedette anche lui appoggiandosi con la schiena al palo che reggeva il tetto. Respirò l'aria fresca del pomeriggio.<br>"Il fatto è che sono tentata di tornare a casa." disse la topina "Ma a questo stato di cose non posso lasciare Hikari. Non credo sia giusto."  
>"A volte ci sono delle scelte da fare. Pensa che con lei c'è Charley adesso. Non sarà sola. Se davvero vuoi tornare a casa, dovresti pensarci seriamente."<br>"Penso che potrei lasciare qui il catalizzatore così da permettere ad Hikari di contattarmi quando vuole e di richiamarmi sulla Terra." azzardò Sharon "Infondo sarebbe un ottimo mezzo per tenersi in contatto e per vedersi."  
>"Le invenzioni vanno sfruttate fino in fondo! E poi io e i ragazzi torneremo a Chicago entro breve. Quando Carbine ci ha contattati, ci ha riferito che Limburger sta pianificando di tornare sulla Terra. Il nostro dovere è di fermarlo."<br>"Insomma, pare che ognuno debba andarsene per la propria strada." nonostante la tristezza, Sharon sorrise. Sperava di ricostruire quella famiglia che anni prima fu distrutta dagli invasori, forse sarebbe davvero ritornata alla sua vecchia casa. Magari Hikari non aveva bisogno di lei, era una Maga e una non aveva bisogno di una come Sharon.  
>"Ma dimmi, è stato tuo padre a chiederti di tornare a casa?" chiese poi Modo.<br>"Oh beh..." indugiò lei facendo spallucce, un leggero rossore le colorò le guance "Anche Jack..."  
>Il topo scoppiò a ridere "Ma non è quello che chiamiamo mister serietà?"<br>Il volto della topina si dipinse di una smorfia di disappunto "E' la sua etichetta che lo obbliga ad essere così!"  
>Modo però continuava a ridere "Oh scusami. E' che con lui non si può neanche scherzare che prende tutto sul serio! Che ti ha detto?"<br>"Oh... Beh io e lui siamo fidanzati da quasi cinque anni e prima che io arrivassi sulla Terra mi propose di sposarlo. Non ebbe mai risposta."  
>"Poveraccio!" esclamò il topo grigio trattenendo le risa.<br>"Ah... scusa se non ti ho portato da tua madre alla fine... ma gli eventi si sono svolti così rapidamente..."  
>"Non fa nulla. Prima o poi torneremo anche noi a casa, e allora mi sentirò degno di incontrarla di nuovo. Per ora penso che vada bene così."<br>"Ricordati solo che una madre ama il proprio figlio indipendente da come sia. Che tu abbia una benda all'occhio o un braccio bionico. L'importante è non fare bravate!" rise lei. 


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Era passata una settimana dalla scomparsa di Cassandra. Hikari sembrava essersi ripresa, rideva e scherzava come al solito. Alice più di tutti, probabilmente per dissimulare il suo pessimo umore, se ne stava attaccata ai videogiochi con Setsuna e Kanon e trascinava anche Vinnie nei suoi giochi. Nozomi aveva intensificato la sua attività di giardiniera e accudiva con impegno le piante del vivaio. Inoltre Setsuna si era trasferita a casa di Hikari.  
>Sharon finalmente parlò di ciò che la turbava.<br>"Ahahaha immaginavo che alla fine lo avrebbe fatto!" esclamò Alice ridendo come una pazza.  
>"Da voi quindi esiste il matrimonio?" chiese Charley incuriosita.<br>"Beh certo che sì. Ed è una cosa così romantica!" rispose Nozomi portando le mani sulle guance.  
>"Quindi vorresti tornare su Marte." Hikari non parve molto contrariata ma neanche felice "E voi due cosa vorreste fare?"<br>Alice assunse un'aria pensierosa, portò una mano al mento "Mh, non lo so. Vorrei rivedere mio padre e poi, casa è sempre casa."  
>Nozomi concordò.<br>"Però se l'invenzione di Sharon resta qui, potremo vederci in qualunque momento e allora la distanza non avrà importanza!" disse la topina dagli occhi color ambra.  
>"Sì!" esclamò Kanon "Potremo sentirci sempre!"<br>"Eggià!" concordò Alice "Partitina?"  
>"Ma certo!"<br>"Hei ci sono anche io!" si intromise Setsuna.  
>Sharon sbuffò "Mai un discorso serio..."<br>"E dai Kagu! Lascia che passino questo tempo insieme." rise Hikari.  
>"Forse hai ragione. Allora, per Walpurgis?" tentò di sviare la topina.<br>"Non so... a quanto pare è in un'altra città. I nostri calcoli sono errati. Cecilia è andata ad informarsi sul luogo, poi verrà ad avvertirmi e ci muoveremo come organizzato."  
>"Beh allora significa che lasceremo prima di Walpurgis così da non bloccarvi qui." disse Sharon.<br>Hikari sorrise "Come meglio credi. Il catalizzatore resterà qui a casa mia. Oh! E mandaci una foto del tuo matrimonio! E quando avrai un pargolo la pretendo!"  
>Al che la povera Sharon arrossì furiosamente nascondendo il volto tra le mani "Non dire... certe.. cose!"<br>"Mister serietà penserà più alla guerra! Credi a me!" esclamò Vinnie ridendo "Ce ne vuole per un topino! Ahahaha!"  
>"Non essere così maleducato Vinnie!" lo rimproverò Charley "Che sia mai serio per una volta!"<br>"Altrimenti non sarebbe Vinnie!" esclamò Alice "Su vieni a fare una partita!" e lo trascinò via dal gruppo mentre imprecava.  
>"Alice è peggio di Vincent..." commentò Throttle.<br>"Quei due sarebbero perfetti... se Vinnie non fosse così immaturo." commentò Charley scoppiando a ridere.  
>"Se fosse serio, come ha detto Alice, non sarebbe più lui. Lasciatecelo così vi prego!" disse Modo.<br>"Hai ragione. E ci mancherebbe tanto!"  
>"Così Charley, anche voi tornerete a Chicago." disse Hikari.<br>La castana annuì "Dobbiamo. Quel ciccione sta per tornare e il mio garage è incustodito. Potrebbe approfittarne. E poi i ragazzi penso che vogliano tornare un po' al tran tran giornaliero dopo tutto questo caos tra barriere e Streghe."  
>Il volto della giapponese si oscurò per un breve secondo "Chiunque vorrebbe tornare alla normalità."<br>Se ci fosse stato qualcuno capace di fare ciò, Hikari ne sarebbe stata felice. Dimenticare le Streghe, tornare con i genitori. E Cassandra probabilmente sarebbe ancora lì. Ma nessuno aveva quel potere.  
>E così Sharon, Nozomi e Alice prepararono le loro cose. Era tempo degli addii.<br>"Lascio qui tutti i videogames. Kanon ci gioca e poi quando verrai a trovarci, sono sicura che ti farà piacere trovarli qui." disse Hikari abbracciando Alice.  
>"Puoi scommetterci!" esclamò la topina.<br>"Abbi cura di te Sharon. E fatti sentire spesso." raccomandò la giapponese.  
>"Certo! E tu continua a studiare Kanon! Voglio che tu abbia i voti più alti!" le tre si scambiarono un caldo abbraccio "Lasciarvi dopo due anni è così triste..." mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi "Ma questo momento sarebbe arrivato prima o poi."<br>"Io e te ci sfideremo ad una gara di moto, quando tornerai su Marte con i tuoi amici!" minacciò Alice ad un Vinnie che a sentire ciò ne fu felice.  
>"Puoi scommetterci! E ti sconfiggerò!" rispose lui con entusiasmo "Infondo mi chiamavano Mister Velocità!"<br>"Se, come no!" scherzò Alice abbracciando anche lui e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia "Se sappiamo qualcosa di Harley, lo diremo ad Hikari e lei troverà il modo di informarvi."  
>"O potrai contattarli semplicemente usando questo..." disse Sharon "Li ho preparati in settimana. La cosa negativa è che non funge da Catalizzatore. Quindi potremo solo sentirci." tra le mani aveva un dispositivo simile ad un cellulare e lo consegnò a Throttle "Meglio che lo tenga tu."<br>"Grazie."  
>"Potrai anche comunicare con Stoker. Su questo foglio ci sono i codici da usare per ognuno, compresa Carbine." gli consegnò anche il foglio "Non perderlo."<br>"Certo che no, ti ringrazio!" le strinse la mano "E salutami Carbine. Dille che tornerò appena mi sarà possibile."  
>Sharon salutò Charley "Se avessi voglia di aiutarmi con i miei progetti, mi fa piacere. Hai talento." le disse.<br>La ragazza sorrise grata "Oh... talento... penso sia troppo."  
>"Non fare la modesta. Hai talento. Il catalizzatore funziona alla perfezione." prese i tre orologi, due alle sue sorelle ed uno a lei "Grazie di tutto ragazzi. E' solo grazie a voi se abbiamo impedito una tragedia e mio padre è tornato." disse avvicinandosi alle sue sorelle.<br>"Ci sdebiteremo in qualche modo." disse Alice.  
>Nozomi diede un ultimo abbraccio ad Hikari, Kanon e Setsuna. Salutò i ragazzi con una stretta di mano e tornò dalle sorelle, non aveva detto nulla per paura di scoppiare a piangere.<br>Alla fine le tre scomparvero nel lampo di luce.  
>"E così, ci siamo solo noi adesso." disse Charley poggiando le mani ai fianchi.<br>"Già. Mi mancheranno quelle tre, soprattutto la baldoria di Alice!" esclamò Hikari ridendo con tristezza. Ma ora c'era qualcosa di più importante, qualcosa che ormai nessuno avrebbe potuto fermare.

Due giorni dopo il tempo si annuvolò e Cecilia portò la notizia della Notte di Walpurgis. Hikari . Setsuna e Kanon si misero in viaggio il prima possibile.  
>"Voi siete pazzi." disse Hikari.<br>I ragazzi e Charley volevano essere con lei.  
>"Tranquilla resteremo al sicuro." assicurò Vinnie "Sono curiosi di vedere com'è questa cosa."<br>"Siamo amici Hikari. E' normale voler essere presenti. E se avrai bisogno di aiuto noi ci saremo e aiuteremo come possiamo." disse Charley.  
>Ma le cose non andarono come previsto. Walpurgis apparve in tutta la sua maestosità, col suo abito lungo da Regina Elisabetta di Inghilterra, la sua forza smisurata da distruggere i palazzi che le erano attorno.<br>Il gruppo arrivò tardi.  
>"Cosa è quello?" esclamò Kanon.<br>Un bagliore immenso scaturì dalla cima di uno dei palazzi in rovina.  
>"Una Maga... no... una ragazza appena diventata maga." azzardò Hikari.<br>In effetti, in cielo, proprio sulla cima dell'edificio, si generò una specie di disegno con decorazioni circolari di colore rosa. Da questo strano punto, le nuvole si diradarono come se una forza invisibile le avesse spinte via e poi una pioggia di frecce luminose bombardò la Strega facendola a pezzi.  
>"E' bastato davvero così poco?" esclamò Hikari.<br>"Quella Maga ha un potere molto alto." disse Cecilia "Non è una Maga normale."  
>Ci fu una forte esplosione e poi...<p>

..il nulla...

La giornata iniziò raggiante, i passerotti cantavano sul tetto e nessuna nuvola in cielo.  
>Hikari aprì gli occhi e si alzò dal suo futon. Era intontita, si strofinò gli occhi. Scese in cucina "Su Alice, Nozomi, Kaguya! Scendete!" chiamò. Nessuna risposta.<br>"Hai dimenticato che sono partite?" chiese Charley che era scesa a fare colazione.  
>"Ah sì è vero! Però mi sembra ancora di sentirle." disse la giapponese imbarazzata.<br>"Ma chi è che urla a quest'ora del mattino?" protestò Vincent "A causa vostra mi sono svegliato!"  
>La giornata sembrava procedere normalmente ma Charley era pensierosa e spesso se ne stava ferma a fissare il nulla.<br>"Qualcosa non va Charley-Girl?" chiese Throttle.  
>La ragazza scosse il capo "E' come se fosse successo qualcosa, ho un vuoto nella testa."<br>Il topo ridacchiò "Forse sei caduta e non te ne sei accorta!"  
>"Spiritoso!" esclamò lei fingendo di picchiarlo.<br>"Hei hei! Come sei manesca oggi! La botta ti ha fatto male!" rise il topo fulvo fingendo di ripararsi dagli innocui schiaffi della ragazza.  
>"Cos'è questa storia? Da quando Charley ma'am picchia il nostro povero capo?" ironizzò Modo.<br>"Da quando mi ha detto che sono caduta! Ecco!"  
>"Oh ciao Cassandra!" salutò Throttle vedendo arrivare dal giardino la ragazza dai capelli rossi.<br>"C'è Hikari?" chiese lei.  
>"Dovrebbe essere ad aiutare sua sorella con i compiti." rispose Charley.<br>Nonostante sembrava tutto normale, Charley aveva come l'impressione che fosse successo qualcosa. Quel sogno strano che aveva fatto le era parso così reale. Ora ne aveva solo dei vaghi e spiacevoli ricordi ed ogni volta che ci pensava, una sensazione di gelo e tristezza le accapponava la pelle. Ma la partenza di Sharon e delle sorelle era reale.  
>"WAAAHHHHHH!" un urlo familiare rimbombò nella casa.<br>Cassandra che stava prendendo le misure ad Hikari fece cadere il metro sul pavimento e fissava sbalordita un punto ben preciso del soggiorno.  
>"Alice?" esclamò Hikari.<br>"Scusate se siamo arrivati così all'improvviso ma il genio di famiglia ha ideato un teletrasporto inverso!" annunciò la topina. Dietro di lei c'erano la sorella e un topo dalla pelliccia scura, Samuel.  
>"Ma... Alice?" borbottò Vinnie incredulo.<br>Altrettanto lo erano Modo e Throttle che fissavano i tre arrivati da Marte.  
>"Ma cosa ci fate qui?" chiese Charley.<br>Alice sorrise imbarazzata "Ecco... ieri Sharon e Jack si sono sposati. E... sì beh... insomma... non volevamo essere di troppo e visto che aveva ideato questo teletrasporto inverso, abbiamo deciso di accamparci qui per un po'."  
>"Se alla signorina Hikari non dispiace ovviamente." azzardò il professore avvicinandosi a Charley che rise divertita indicando Hikari.<br>"E' lei la padrona di casa. Io sono Charley."  
>"Ops! In effetti le ragazze mi hanno parlato di te. Chiedo perdono!" il vecchio topo stavolta si rivolse alla persona giusta.<br>Hikari disse subito di sì, era felice di riavere le ragazze a casa.  
>Tuttavia anche il tempo per i ragazzi arrivò velocemente. In Aeroporto fu uno scambio di abbracci.<br>"Vienimi a trovare a Chicago appena puoi." disse Charley.  
>"Non appena sarà finita la scuola per mia sorella, così anche lei vedrà l'America."<br>"E di quanto sia brutto Limburger!" esclamò Vinnie.  
>"Anche!" concordò Charley.<br>"Casa mia ci sarà sempre per voi! Ora è meglio che andiate. Altrimenti sarà più difficile lasciarci." disse Hikari abbracciando per l'ultima volta la sua amica.  
>E così l'aereo partì portandosi dietro i tre marziani con Charley, stavolta però anche le loro moto furono caricate sull'aereo, e i tre poterono godersi il viaggio senza ulteriori preoccupazioni.<br>Charley tuttavia guardava dal finestrino le nuvole bianche simili alla panna, se quello era stato un sogno, perché si sentiva così strana?

**********  
>Non credevo di portela finire e per pura coincidenza i capitoli sono 12 come gli episodi dell'anime di Madoka. Ho una nota da fare e può risultare uno SPOILER per chi non è ancora giunto all'ultima parte.<br>Metterò più in basso la nota per evitare ulteriori sorprese XD Spiegherò anche cosa è successo. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che seguirete anche l'altra che sto scrivendo ,"I Gladiatori". Sarà una storia più lunga e anche più calma senza tuttavia mancare di azione, come è giusto che sia. 

NOTA  
>La maga è proprio Madoka che ha usato il suo arco per uccidere Walpurgis =) In seguito al desiderio di Madoka, l'universo intero si riorganizza in base alle regole stabilite da essa. Così qualcuno che è vissuto in stretto contatto con le Maghe, come Charley, può avere delle reminiscenze o dei dejavu senza tuttavia riuscire a capire di cosa si tratti. Ricordi molto vaghi. Hikari e compagnia saranno sempre delle Maghe ma al contrario di ciò che è successo durante la storia ed essendosi "resettato" tutto, Cassandra è ancora viva, Hikari non ha incontrato Cecilia ma i suoi genitori sono comunque morti a causa di bestie magiche che hanno sostituito le Streghe. Kanon tuttavia non ha mai perso l'uso delle gambe e non è mai diventata una maga così la sorella maggiore non le ha più svelato nulla. LE Soul gem non generano più Streghe ma necessitano di ricaricarsi con nuovi mezzi per evitare di scomparire nel nulla.<br>Ho scelto questo finale perché mi è sembrato più giusto anche per la storia stessa. Walpurgis fa parte della trama canon della serie e quindi ho fatto interagire, in un certo senso, la storia di Hikari con quella originale senza tuttavia permetterle di interferire. 


End file.
